


心理治疗师（Psychotherapist）

by light_and_warm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, war damage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 108,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *斯德，原著七年级背景，11万已完结，HE*简介：一个校长让学生会主席干这干那的故事





	1. Chapter 1

“如果有一天你死了，我会去你坟头献花。我猜会有很多人去看你，他们都和我一样恨你，但还要装出一副崇敬的样子。他们为你哭泣，但我是不会哭的。我一滴眼泪都不会流。”  
他望着坐在长椅上的男孩，他的姿势可称得上是极为不敬：身体靠着椅背，双手搭在两侧的扶手上，双腿交叠，头高高地仰着，从他的角度只能看见一块洁白的下颌切面。  
这是他和他进行谈话的第六天，一无进展。斯内普拿起羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写了几行字，“情绪极为不稳定，恶意诅咒校长”，他写道。茶杯暗黄的影子遮住了他写歪的“校长”，于是他用指尖把它推远，说道：“喝点茶，德拉科。”  
“里面又加了什么？”男孩低下头，皱了皱鼻子，眯起眼，“镇定剂？吐真剂？还是活地狱汤剂？”  
“没有那种东西。而且我也没加过，男孩。”斯内普头也不抬地说道。  
“不，你加过。”  
“我不记得了。”  
“你就狡辩吧，斯内普。”男孩哼了一声。  
“教授，德拉科。”  
他没有再说话。校长室里安静了一会儿，德拉科依然仰着头，慢慢咀嚼着一块口香糖。薄荷味，用于醒脑，每次他都会给他一块。空气中浮动着一种混合着初雪后的草坪和桦树树皮气味的清香，还有男孩的牙齿嚼动着已经无味的口香糖的拖泥带水的声音。他想象着他的牙齿如同不停落下的闸门，在柔软的表面上留下锯齿般的车辙。唾液是这场刑罚的缓和剂。  
“你还有什么话想对我说？”他最后问道。  
“你的葬礼喜欢用什么样的花？”  
“洛丽玛丝玫瑰。”  
“如果你的目的是让我笑，教授，那你成功了，”他大笑道，肩膀耸动，“没有人会在葬礼上用这种花。”  
“与其考虑我的葬礼，不如去把昨晚你写在墙壁上的字清除掉。”斯内普冷冷地说道。德拉科的脸一下子变得苍白，眼神渐渐阴沉下来，嘴巴抿成了一条线。  
“我以为你会帮我处理后事，教授。”过了几秒，他干巴巴地说道，“我又那么做了？”  
“没错。我认为让你自己亲自见证更有利于你的康复。”  
“康复？见鬼的康复！所谓的治疗完全是一堆垃圾，教授。你觉得我好点儿了吗？”男孩又激动地嚷嚷起来。斯内普在羊皮纸上重新加上了一行字，十指交叠，沉吟一声。  
“如果你要我说实话的话，没有，反而越来越严重了。”  
德拉科瞪着他看了一会儿，猛地站起身，居高临下地望着他。  
“好，很好，教授，多谢你的实话实说，你是我见过最敬业的心理治疗师，”他尖刻地讽刺道，“我以后不会再来了。”  
他踢开椅子，大跨步朝门走去，长长的袍摆打在书架和玻璃柜上发出刺耳的声音。斯内普没有动，德拉科大力拉开沉重的门。他在他背后说道：“记得把字擦掉。”  
男孩冷笑了一声，重重摔上门。

政变发生之后，他坐进了这间校长室。  
这里曾经属于那个老人，他遵照他的每句话谨慎前行，一步一步走到这个位置。他的计划太周密了，把他自己也算了进去，即使是那个可怕的男人也没能识破他的真面目，而他最不该做的事就是把自己送到霍格沃茨校长这个位置上。  
“接下来我该做什么？”他自言自语道，并不需要回答。答案在胸口闪耀着，羊皮纸上的墨迹缓慢蜿蜒，他轻轻吐了口气，将羽毛笔放在一边，看向背后历代校长的肖像。  
他是被派来保护霍格沃茨的，虽然每个人都认为他在毁掉它。  
阿米库斯和阿莱克斯的到来是伏地魔的要求。他曾想反对这个决定，但他清楚即使不是卡罗兄妹，他也会派其他人来加强对霍格沃茨的控制。至少卡罗兄妹不懂得最基本的说服人的技巧，而这些技巧在思想侵略上起着至关重要的作用。  
相比较而言，阿米库斯和阿莱克斯是最好操控的。斯内普用了不到一天的时候就使他们言听计从。他给他们分派的任务很简单，除了伏地魔要求的授课以外便只剩下巡逻，但此时愿意在走廊上大吵大闹的学生已经所剩无几，孩子们比谁都敏锐，很快就掌握了他们的巡逻规律，绝不在中晚饭后出现。有时候斯内普也会帮他们一把，用一个莫须有的理由将兄妹两人叫走。没有人能察觉其中的奥秘。  
他在暑假里任命了两位新学生会主席。都是斯莱特林，理所当然。让所有人接受现状的最好方式是延续它以往的规则，而斯内普希望这群学生能少惹点事，免得让那两个食死徒找到机会。  
然而他的男学生会主席在开学第一天就给他找了麻烦。他在礼堂里大声责骂格兰芬多的一位新级长，原因是他进城堡时走得太慢，挡住了他的路。这导致分院仪式推迟了十分钟，因为所有格兰芬多都义愤填膺地挤到了斯莱特林餐桌旁，而斯莱特林们毫不犹豫地站起来保护他们的学生会主席，纷纷拔出魔杖指着对方，不甘示弱。那个金发男孩懒懒地抄着手看着所有人的脸，扬起眉，大声说道：  
“怎么，是想打架吗？嗯？格兰芬多的光辉史又要加上一笔了，是不是？第一天所有的学生都被关禁闭——”  
他恶毒地看着怒气冲冲的学生们，更得意忘形了。  
“如果不是开学第一天的话，我会把你们的分数扣光的，我有这个权力。”他轻声说道。  
几个男生怒吼着扑过来想揍他，却被另外几个斯莱特林拦住了。他们相互推搡咒骂，眼看着一场恶斗就要爆发，斯内普慢慢走进礼堂，咳了一声。周围的空气瞬间凝固，所有人都扭头朝他看来，那一双双眼睛如同夜间的冥火。  
“发生什么事了？”他无声无息地飘到那群学生中间，眯着眼打量着他们发白的脸。阿米库斯和阿莱克托两眼发亮地想来帮忙，被他伸手阻止了。  
“教授，格兰芬多们想揍我们。”克拉布抢先告状，这引起了一阵愤怒的叫喊。斯内普扫视着他们，低声说道：“是吗？如果是这样，那我不得不给你们一点惩罚了。”  
“你很得意是不是，斯内普？”一个声音叫起来，斯内普朝那儿看去，说话的是纳威·隆巴顿，曾经在魔药课上表现最差的学生，见到他甚至都不敢说话。  
“关禁闭，隆巴顿。”  
“我可以帮忙，西弗勒斯——”  
“暂时不需要，阿米库斯。”他说道，“明天晚上八点，校长办公室。我需要让你们知道谁才是这里的主人。”  
“显然不会是你，我想。”  
“加一个星期。”斯内普不再看他，“好了，既然格兰芬多让分院仪式推迟了这么久，那么我宣布——”  
“这根本不是我们的错——”  
“——取消分院仪式。”  
“……什么！？”  
礼堂里先是陷入了沉寂，然后猛然爆炸开来。老师和学生们都在喊叫，议论纷纷，一脸不敢置信。麦格教授掀起了教师席桌布的一角，弗立维教授直接站在椅子上瞪着他，仿佛要给他施一个恶咒。  
“我再说一次，取消分院仪式，以后不会再有分院仪式了。所有新生归入斯莱特林，四个学院的历史到此结束。霍格沃茨只需要一个头儿，那就是斯莱特林。”斯内普慢慢地说道，威胁般地扫视四周。也许是被他的眼神和语气镇住了，没有一个人出声反驳。  
蓦地，人群中传来了一声轻笑，然后是一阵轻快的掌声。斯莱特林们向两侧散去，让出一条路。德拉科边鼓掌边踱步走出，脸上是谄媚的微笑：“说得太好了，教授，真是个绝妙的主意。”  
他转身面对着所有人，抬起下巴，高傲地说道：“听见了吗，格兰芬多？你们已经没有名字了，现在只有斯莱特林——这就是惨败。”  
斯内普紧盯着男孩的后脑勺，没有说话。他分明在转头的一瞬间从他眼中看见了一丝怨毒。

斯内普从来都对斯莱特林的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，只要他们不做出太过分的事。  
伏地魔掌权了，所有教授不得不保持沉默。再也没有人管制着他们，于是一群失去了理智的疯子便被放进学校。他们到处乱窜，恶性事件随时随地都在发生。麻瓜出身的学生不是逃学就是被抓走，还有人躲在寝室里不出来，夏日的最后一只蝉孤零零地喑哑地叫着，秋天来了，它再也看不见太阳。他知道他们最后的归宿就像发生在魔法部的那场骇人听闻的屠杀中死去的巫师一样，他努力想去做一些事，想要抗争一些什么，但日复一日的无能为力令他绝望，但即使绝望也不能放弃。  
他去看那个男孩最后一眼。他在寝室里躲了三天，室友给他带来一日三餐，他靠着吸食恐惧度日。四学院的名号已经消失了，但四色床帘还没有换掉，礼堂里的学生依然按照习惯分成四桌。男孩的眼睛染成了红色，是格兰芬多红，那些从魔法部过来的巫师粗暴地将他从缠得重重叠叠的床帘中拉出来，他哭喊着，挣扎在钢铁般的人网里，红色成了血，影子烙在脸上是紫绿色的淤青。  
他本不应该来，来了就又要被自己的无能刺伤一次。斯内普用力挡开他们，将男孩拉到一边。  
“我带他跟你们出去，”他说道，“这是我的学生。”  
夏蝉哀戚地鸣叫，太响了，本不该如此强烈。  
“你别想违反规矩，西弗勒斯！”带头的人叫道。  
“当然不会。”他冷冷地说道。  
他带着他出来的时候，所有人都聚在门厅里看着他们。一群夏蝉，浓红的夕阳映得他们的脸红扑扑的。  
“不。”一只夏蝉叫起来。  
“不！”  
“不——”  
“放开他，你们这些刽子手！”  
他们此起彼伏地鸣叫，奏响死亡前最后一场夏日交响乐。金灿灿的礼堂，透明翅膀扑扇着，他的眼睛被刺痛了。他们来送别了，总有些人要牺牲一些东西。没等食死徒们动手，斯内普蓦然拔出魔杖指向叫得最响的一个男孩。刺眼的红光闪过，他咚的一声倒在地上，如同一个休止符。  
所有的声音和动作都被按下了暂停键，四周一片死寂。斯内普收起魔杖，没有再看他们一眼，说道：“走吧。”

他从城堡外走回来，德拉科站在墙柱边等他。他面色苍白，鼻子上有一块暗蓝色的影子，像是一层灰。他想替他拂去，但没有伸出手。  
是他让他等在这儿，因为有几句话想对他说。但实际上也没什么可说的。  
男孩的袍子微微敞着，胳膊上是耀眼的学生会主席徽章。他已经很高了，挺拔得像一把枪，整个人透出一种病恹恹的气息，似乎对什么都不感兴趣。  
“刚才我看到你带那群斯莱特林在旁边看着，德拉科。”斯内普想了想，说道。  
“为什么不呢？”德拉科抄着双手，低着头，“多么有趣的一场戏。你是我们的标杆，教授。”  
“他们最近在干什么？”他没有理会他语气中的讽刺。  
“到处找乐子。钻心咒和屏蔽咒能让他们玩一整天，现在没有麻瓜出身的学生了，他们就在猜谁是混血。这个范围可大了。”德拉科冷笑着说道。斯内普皱了一下眉。  
“猜猜他们怎么猜？先看姓氏，姓氏不能判断的就看心情。看谁不爽就给谁安上罪名，然后等到下课……”德拉科做了一个手势，点到为止，仰起头活动了一下脖子。  
“你也参加了？”他问道。德拉科的表情微微一变，这个细节被他抓住了。  
“我给他们递刀，”他故作轻松地说道，“我告诉他们谁是纯血，这样他们就能用排除法找出不是的人。我才不屑于去对付那些渣滓，那会脏了我的手。”  
斯内普想起来自己要对他说些什么了。他必须要好好利用身边的每一个人，包括自己任命的学生会主席。  
“来学校之前看过学生会主席的工作守则吗？”他问道，“就是我夹在信封里的那张纸，和徽章放在一起。”  
“我以为那只是形式上的东西。”男孩露出了一个假笑。  
“形式是最重要的，但内容也没有错。”  
“你不会真想让我遵守上面的内容吧？”他眯起眼，表情不善。  
“我只需要你遵守上面的一条规定，”斯内普说道，“无条件听从校长的命令。”  
“无论校长是一个什么样的人？”  
“注意你的言辞，德拉科。”  
“抱歉，”他的脸上没有一丝笑意，也没有体现出内疚，“我不会表现得我很喜欢你，教授。”  
“但你依然得服从命令。好了，我需要你给我汇报他们的一举一动。当面汇报，每天晚上十点钟。如果别人问你去做什么，不要让任何人知道。”  
“也就是说你给我每天都弄了一个禁闭？”德拉科终于控制不住自己的怒火了，他逼近一步，斯内普觉得他下一秒就要顶到自己的鼻子了，“你以为我有那么闲——天天打探别人在做什么，还是说你觉得我是个变态？”  
“按照你以前的步调来就行，男孩。告诉我他们在做什么，打算攻击谁，巫师的血液是宝贵的，现在还没走到和混血巫师清算的地步。黑魔王不希望学校里出现不明不白的死亡，没有人能承受他的怒火，你明白吗？”他压低了声音，努力使自己看起来比表面上更愤怒。果不其然，德拉科听到那个名字就瑟缩了一下。  
“你可以告诉他们这一点，教授。他们会听你的话的。”他耷拉着脑袋说道。  
“我会告诉他们，但你依然需要向我汇报。”斯内普说道，“我需要你帮我盯着暗处，那些我看不到的地方。如果你做好了这件事，你在黑魔王面前也会有功劳，明白吗？”  
“明白，”德拉科很不情愿地说道，“双面间谍，就像你一样。但我讨厌这个。”  
“你是讨厌我还是讨厌双面间谍？”  
他的回答几乎没有经过思考：“讨厌你。”


	2. Chapter 2

有一种古老的游戏叫做猫捉老鼠。斯内普讨厌它，这似乎是与生俱来。  
猫捉住老鼠的时候不会马上吃掉它，它会一次一次将它放走，让它以为自己逃过一劫，直到玩腻了才会把它抓回来，让它明白从来没有逃离命运的掌控。  
斯内普发现自己似乎中了一个诅咒。每当他处心积虑地想让某个人活下来，那个人就会在他意料之外的情况中死掉。比如十几年前，比如一年前，比如现在。  
“他是麻瓜出身的！就是他！”  
“他之前一直骗我们说是混血——”  
“很会撒谎，嗯？格兰芬多？哦，我忘了，现在已经没有格兰芬多了是不是？”阿米库斯越过那群哧哧笑着的斯莱特林，走向被堵在中央的皮肤黝黑的格兰芬多男孩。他身上的校服被撕裂了一大块，领带散在两边，厚厚的嘴唇像一块油糕，而现在油糕在流血。  
“没尝过钻心咒吧……来，让我们看看泥巴种的血，让我们看一看……”食死徒扭了扭脖子，低声说道。斯莱特林们的笑声更响了。  
“钻心剜骨！”  
斯内普赶到的时候看见的就是这一幕，一群斯莱特林站在墙边笑着，阿米库斯正抓着男孩的头发往墙上撞，令人牙酸的撞击声在大厅中回荡，墙壁上飞溅着猩红的血。他的四肢通电般地痛起来，咒语几乎没有经过大脑思考便脱口而出：“昏昏倒地！”  
阿米库斯揪着头发的手一松，身体向后仰去。那群斯莱特林不笑了，一个个直愣愣地瞪着斯内普。  
他吸了一口气，魔杖向四周挥去，蓝色的光芒一波一波荡漾着，盖住了他们的双眼。他们的表情变得恍惚起来，身体摇晃着，目光呆滞。斯内普慢慢朝那个男孩走去，他不记得他的名字，即使上了几年的课依然不记得。这不重要，但他需要有人帮他把他带出去，他得好好处理这个烂摊子。  
他转过头，赫然在墙角看见了他那躲在阴暗中的学生会主席。他眯起眼。  
“过来，德拉科。”  
男孩犹豫了一秒，慢腾腾地朝他这儿挪来。斯内普朝他挥了挥魔杖，德拉科的速度马上加快了，双腿被一阵风裹挟着强迫前进，看起来很不协调，甚至有些滑稽。他又一挥魔杖，他在他面前恰到好处地停下来。  
“该死，这是什么？”他咒骂道。  
“你在这里看了多久了？”  
“一开始就在这儿，怎么了？”  
“我让你给我汇报，德拉科——”  
“现在又不是晚上十点，斯内普！”  
“我上次就告诉过你，出现紧急情况直接用暗号通知我，而不是在一边看好戏！你是没带脑子还是腿断了？”他厉声吼道。  
“都不是，我愿意这么做，”德拉科也气得发抖，他的表情扭曲，双颊红得不正常，“所以你要杀了我吗？为了一个泥巴种？”  
“不许说这个词！”  
“我爱怎么说怎么说——”  
“那你会付出代价的，”斯内普强压下内心的怒火，给倒在地上的阿米库斯补了一个遗忘咒，“把他扶起来，德拉科。”  
男孩站在原地没有动，斯内普冷冷地看向他：“也许你也想要一个遗忘咒？”  
“……没这个必要。”他嘀咕着，皱着眉朝阿米库斯走去，斯内普阻止了他，指向那个格兰芬多男孩：“不是他，是他。”  
“我不明白。”  
他们在通往黑湖的鹅卵石小路上前行，风吹动紫红的影子，夕阳磨红了两侧摇晃的灌木丛。德拉科拖着男孩往前走，他告诉他他叫迪安，迪安·托马斯，前几天一直在和纳威、金妮鼓动其他同学一起反抗卡罗兄妹和斯内普。  
“他们早就看他不顺眼了，后来不知从哪儿知道他家里有麻瓜，就打算找机会对他动手。隆巴顿和韦斯莱都是纯血，他们还没那个胆子，所以只能找他……”德拉科断断续续地说着，迪安的腿挂倒了一旁的灌木丛，他骂骂咧咧地将他提得高了一些。  
“迪安·托马斯。”  
“怎么，他是你的私生子？”  
“关禁闭，德拉科。”  
“什么？”男孩恼火地看着他，仿佛期待着他能改变主意，但他没有，“别开玩笑了，你不可能会帮助一个泥巴种！”  
“我说了别提那个词——”  
“你为什么要这么做？”德拉科停下来不走了，扭头看着他。被他拖着的迪安有气无力地喘息，吊着一根弦，像是一把锯子正抵着喉咙。  
“服从命令，德拉科。”  
“不包括错误的命令。”他后退了一步，警惕地看着他，“你想拖我下水？”  
“不会。”斯内普回答得很简略，“把他拖到外面然后杀死，就这么简单。”  
“你会把他放走，”德拉科依然没有放松，他紧盯着他，仿佛在看另一个人，“你到底要做什么？”  
“你想太多了，我为什么要把他放走？”  
“那你为什么要击昏阿米库斯，还要给其他同学念遗忘咒？”他反问道。  
“我没有义务向你透露我的计划，男孩。”斯内普平静地说道，“你不是第一个怀疑我的人，也不会是最后一个。”  
德拉科僵硬地站在原地没有动弹。过了一会儿，他扭过头，拖着迪安闷闷地继续往前走。一路上他们都没有再说话。  
霍格沃茨外是一片茂密的山林，火车轨道如同河流从山间涌出，从半空中蜿蜒盘旋至眼前。德拉科跟着斯内普走向树林深处，他的双手将近麻木，迪安的腿和手臂扫过一地干燥的枯枝败叶发出咯吱咯吱的声响。头顶密不见光的树盖让他莫名恐慌，两侧又高又直的树干向他压迫而来，走在前方的男人蝙蝠般的背影使他产生了一种即将被吞噬的错觉。他的腿僵硬得不听使唤，只想扔下迪安跑回霍格沃茨里。他在做什么？他到底在做什么？  
斯内普停下脚步，转过身。德拉科也触电般地跟着停下来，不知所措地望着他。男人慢慢走向他，动作自然地从口袋里抽出魔杖。德拉科手一松，迪安的身体滑下来躺倒在地上，头歪在一边。他后退一步，转身就跑，斯内普的障碍咒又狠又准地击中了他。他一下子跌倒在地，浑身发麻，半天都站不起来。  
“不，你别过来，”他的手拍打着落叶地，尖锐的叶尖划破了掌心，德拉科连话都说不清了，脑中的危机感叫嚣着，头皮几乎要炸开，“你想做什么就做什么，我没看见……你可以放走他，我什么都没看见。”  
男人在他跟前站着，居高临下地看着他。德拉科的呼吸不畅，但他又不敢大口大口地喘息，那只会让他更难堪。  
“很害怕？”  
德拉科咽了口口水，下意识地点点头。他注意到斯内普的魔杖动了动，马上说道：“不要给我施遗忘咒。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不想像个傻子一样被你控制，”他的手指陷进了泥土里，声音带上了哭腔，“你明明可以不让我知道这些，你明明可以——”  
“遗忘咒能帮你减轻痛苦，德拉科，”他在他面前蹲下来，盯着他涣散的浅灰色眼睛，“但你说你不需要，是吗？……不要忘记你说的话，即使只是出于对死亡的恐惧，你也已经背叛了黑魔王。”  
男孩脸上最后一丝血色也消失了。他浑身颤抖着，双手捂住了脸，痛哭起来。然后便是咆哮，他蓦然抬头抓着他的肩膀使劲摇晃，面目狰狞：“我明白了，这就是你的目的，抓住我的把柄让我对你言听计从，是吗？你觉得我是个值得利用的人？”  
“不，你是个好利用的人。你的爸妈还在家里等你，德拉科，如果他们知道——”  
“不许你提我的爸妈！”他使出全力朝他怒吼道，一拳砸向他的脸。斯内普连忙躲避，可距离太近了，他没能完全躲开，脸角还是蹭到了一点，痛得他抽了一口气。他伸手摸了一下，没有出血。  
“没有下次，德拉科。”  
“滚你的吧！我再也不会听你的话了！”他向后挪着，踉踉跄跄地站起身。斯内普也站起来，魔杖指着他的额头，德拉科面色发白，眼眶通红，如同鬼魂。  
“增加一条要求，我需要你去阻止他们。无论用什么办法，阻止他们迫害无辜的同学，无法阻止就通知我，但不要把希望完全寄托在我身上。我会知道你有没有做。”  
“……你疯了，”男孩喑哑着嗓音，摇着头，“你真的疯了，你不想活了！”  
“你听见我的话了。”  
“我还想活命，斯内普！你不能这样——”  
“想活命就尽力去做，不要被人发现。”他冷冷地说道，想了想，又加了一句，“如果被人发现，别想着一个人独活。黑魔王会知道迪安是被两个人放走的。”  
“我恨你，”他在他背后喊道，“妈的斯内普！”

德拉科坐在休息室里漠然地望着那一堆聚在一块儿的斯莱特林，他们正兴奋地大声嚷嚷，讨论着该怎样袭击下一个和他们对着干的学生。  
他和他们没什么不同，只是多了份软弱，他很清楚。他曾有过杀人失败的经历，这给他留下了不可磨灭的阴影。他对将死之人有一种说不清道不明的畏惧感，这不是一件值得高兴的事，反而让他感到耻辱。  
他无法加入他们的行列，但至少还能听听他们的计划过把瘾，可现在却连这个都无法做到了，这全怪斯内普。凭什么他自己背叛还要带上他？凭什么他一定要让他来帮助他，难道他还觉得自己不够惨吗？  
他越想越愤怒，从六年级起他就不喜欢他了，天文塔上他替他杀了人，又夺走了他的功劳。而现在他还要阴魂不散地拖他下水，让他忍受煎熬……他无法理解，他凭什么能这么做？  
“就是她了，拉文克劳……”  
“没有人会在意的，疯姑娘……”  
“有谁知道拉文克劳的课程表？”  
“现在已经没有拉文克劳了，米里森。”  
德拉科咳了一声，旁边几个男生转过头看向他。他清了清嗓子，问道：“你们在说什么？一个女生？”  
剩下的人也停止了讨论，现在所有人都在看着他了。德拉科坐得正了一些，尽量使自己的语气显得更加有说服力：“你们不能这么做。”  
斯莱特林们傻傻地看着他，仿佛不知道他在说什么。  
“那是个女生——”  
“那又怎么样？”潘西叫起来，抄着双手，“你什么时候学会怜香惜玉了，德拉科？”  
德拉科咬着下唇，他的任务从第一步就遇上了困难。见鬼，他到底该怎么做？  
“她是纯血巫师，你们不能对她动手。”他僵硬地说道，手心冒汗，“小心黑魔王找你麻烦，潘西。”  
女孩不敢置信地看着他，尖声说道：“你为了疯姑娘威胁我，德拉科？你不会喜欢她吧？”  
“什么？我没有——我是说她是纯血！”  
然而潘西并没有听进去他的话，她捂着脸转身跑开了，留下一群面面相觑的同斯莱特林。德拉科看看左边又看看右边，结结巴巴地解释道：  
“你们不会相信了她的鬼话吧？疯姑娘，怎么可能——”  
“呃，是啊。”布雷斯说道，然而德拉科看得出他依然疑虑重重。他转身和西奥多说了几句，德拉科不用听都清楚他们在讨论什么。  
“喂，我的意思是——”  
高尔和克拉布从他身后走开了，其他人也纷纷散去，似乎都不愿意听他说话。德拉科着急地起身，冲他们的背影大吼大叫，只有布雷斯回给他一个讪讪的眼神。德拉科在原地愣愣地站了一会儿，气急败坏。  
“让你的命令见鬼去吧！”  
晚上九点，斯内普正坐在办公室里看一份晚间报纸，德拉科气势汹汹地推门而入，墙边的书架震了震，摆在架子上的玻璃器皿中盛着的粘稠液体正冒着泡，全破开了。  
他抱着手站在他面前，斯内普合上报纸看向他，问道：“什么？”  
“我现在就把你做的事公之于众，你完了斯内普。”  
斯内普抽出魔杖点了点手边的一只空茶杯，它轻轻抖动，发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，马上被沏满了。  
“坐下，把这个喝了。”  
德拉科瞪了他一会儿，不情不愿地在椅子上坐下，慢吞吞地拿过那只茶杯。  
“吐真剂？”他问道。  
“不是。”  
“那是什么？”  
“普通的清茶。”  
“我不喜欢这个，”他旋着手中的茶杯，轻轻吹了吹，“你应该请我喝酒。”  
“这是为了让你冷静，你以为我在干什么？”斯内普冷冷地说道。  
德拉科攥紧了茶杯，他忽然猛地将滚烫的茶水朝他泼去，斯内普早有准备地一挥魔杖，茶液又一滴不漏地落了回去，在杯中回荡。  
他们盯着对方，谁都没有说话。过了一会儿，斯内普说道：“喝光，德拉科。”  
“你必须要给我一个解释，斯内普。”喝完那杯命途多舛的茶后，德拉科用力地将茶杯放在桌上，一脸他欠了他几百万的表情。  
“这句话我早就给过你答案。”  
“我不明白，你为什么要那么做？”德拉科极不尊敬地翘起二郎腿，手指敲打着扶手，“神秘人那么信任你，你明明可以享受这一切！帮助泥巴种有什么好处？”  
话音刚落，德拉科便感觉有什么东西粘住了自己的嘴，他伸手去摸，使劲想要拉下它，可一用力便感觉到火烧火燎的疼痛，于是堪堪停止。  
“你今天有去做我吩咐你的事情吗？”斯内普问道，男孩拼命摇着头，指着自己的嘴，他无动于衷，“这是对你的惩罚。”  
德拉科喉咙中发出含糊不清的“呜呜”声，使劲抓着自己的脖子，见他始终不肯解除咒语后愤怒地朝他比了一个粗鲁的手势。斯内普懒洋洋地挥了挥魔杖，德拉科的双臂便被一根绳子缠起来紧紧绑在椅背上。  
“你只需要点头或者摇头，”他无视了男孩愤怒的表情，“你有做我吩咐的事吗？”  
德拉科倔强地瞪着他，没有动作。斯内普又扬起魔杖，男孩的脖子动了动，气愤地抿着嘴唇，颤抖似的点了一下头。  
“这次是谁？不用回答我名字，点头或者摇头就行。格兰芬多？”  
摇头。  
“赫奇帕奇？”  
摇头。  
“拉文克劳？”  
几不可见的颤抖一般的点头。  
斯内普沉吟了一声，说道：“我知道了。卢娜·洛夫古德？”  
德拉科没有点头也没有摇头，只是盯着他。斯内普轻轻一挥魔杖解除了男孩嘴巴上的禁制，他马上剧烈咳嗽起来，连带着椅子也在颤抖。德拉科扭过头勉强用肩膀拭掉眼角的泪，尖声叫道：“你知道我为这个愚蠢的命令付出了多大代价吗？他们都在说我爱上了疯姑娘洛夫古德！整个斯莱特林都——”  
“你很在意吗？”  
“当然了！谁想和疯姑娘一起被提到——”  
“既然你自己选择了这种解决方式就给我坚持下去，德拉科，”斯内普的声音盖过了他，“你听见我的话了。”  
“我不想，我根本就——”  
“流言不会让你少块肉，记住你答应过我什么。”  
“他们会看不起我，疯姑娘——”  
“——你可以约她出去玩，随你怎么做，控制住他们。不过下次最好不要用这一招。”  
德拉科的嘴唇微微颤抖着，吸着气，似乎在强忍着怒火。  
“帮我解开。”他干巴巴地说道。  
“你先回答我，德拉科。”  
“该死的，我本来就没想过要用这个办法，”男孩试图挣脱绳索，但他一动它就开始收紧，他觉得勒得越来越痛了，“好吧，我去和疯姑娘约会，全世界都知道我喜欢疯姑娘，可以了吗？”  
“记得注意礼貌。”斯内普满意地解开了禁锢咒。德拉科松了一口气，揉着自己被勒出红痕的手臂，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
“还有，继续帮我观察，也不要忽略其他学院的状况。存在这种想法的不只是斯莱特林。”  
“我知道。”他瞥了他一眼，转身离开了。

德拉科知道他们想要对付卢娜·洛夫古德只是因为她是疯姑娘。比她表现还要突出的纳威和金妮他们从来都没有提起过，而卢娜疯姑娘的名声在外，看起来似乎也比那两个发疯的格兰芬多要好对付一些，也许这让他们有一点成就感，他想。  
但即使做了一晚上的心理工作，德拉科还是难以接受斯莱特林中居然开始谣传自己要和卢娜结婚，而且他还得忍耐着不给他们关禁闭，因为斯内普不允许他这么做。  
“应该给他们所有人都关禁闭，这样他们就没有心思玩闹了。”他嘀咕着，忿忿地将书包扔到一边。寝室里的其他人都不敢触他的霉头，尤其在他们自己也参加了这场闹剧的情况下。  
克拉布和高尔听着德拉科床铺里叮叮咚咚的响声，心惊肉跳，与其他人不停地交换眼神。布雷斯低声说“他不会是想着怎么暗算我们吧”，西奥多冷不丁地插了一句“很有可能”，这让所有人都坐立不安起来。  
“我就知道，你说他该不会关我们禁闭吧？”  
“这也说不准。上次被关禁闭的那几个男生好像都去校医院帮忙剪曼德拉草了。”  
“那还行，我最怕他让我跟那两个食死徒呆在一块儿，我浑身都不舒服。”  
“他们那大黄牙——”  
“难道你觉得曼德拉草的尖叫就很好忍受？”  
布雷斯看了一眼德拉科的床帘，那儿的动静停止了，总让人有一种即将在沉默中爆发的意味。他抓了抓后脑勺，慢慢走到德拉科床边，敲了一下床柱说道：“德拉科。”  
里面的人没有回答。  
“我是说，其实我们并没有真的相信这件事。大家只是觉得有趣而已，我们都知道你不可能会看上疯姑娘。”  
“没错，只是觉得好玩。”克拉布附和道。  
“我记得波特以前邀请她参加过晚会，你还算幸运。”  
“提这个做什么？这么说吧，其实是我把这件事告诉了达芙妮，因为她很好奇潘西为什么那么伤心。”西奥多漫不经心地说道，其他人都朝他看来，目瞪口呆。  
“天哪，原来是你——”  
“我就说这消息怎么传得这么快！”  
“一件事只要让达芙妮知道了，那么全校都该知道了。”  
坐在床铺里的德拉科终于忍无可忍地掀开窗帘，阴沉着脸看着他的室友们，僵硬地努了努嘴：“很好玩，嗯？”  
“呃……”  
“如果我跟别人说你在盥洗室和桃金娘约会，你觉得高兴吗？”  
“……还是别了吧。”布雷斯试想了一下那个场景，感到有些毛骨悚然，“我宁愿孤独终老。”  
“但愿如此，”德拉科依然冷着一张脸，“那么，你们帮我转达一个口信。谁去都行，告诉洛夫古德我要和她约会。”  
寝室里安静了三秒，克拉布不敢置信地小声问道：“我没听错吧，洛夫古德……？”  
“重点难道不是约会吗？”  
“德拉科，你确定是约会而不是决斗之类的吗？”  
“也就是说你要和她牵手、啵嘴和结婚？”  
“天哪，潘西要哭了。”  
“你们，只需要——传达口信就可以了，其他的都不用管。”德拉科的眼睛能喷出火来。说出那句话已经耗光了他的勇气和羞耻心，他的大脑甚至自动开始想象达芙妮会怎样将这个八卦转述给所有好奇的学生，那绝对是一场灾难。  
总言而之，他毁了自己的名声去救一个疯疯癫癫的女孩，而她根本不会知道他做出了多大的牺牲。他只能从斯内普那儿得到补偿，如果这个男人还有那么一点同情心的话。  
下午德拉科便装病逃了所有的课，躲在寝室的床铺里不想去听外面疯狂的流言蜚语。在这种被限制了一切言论自由的时刻，八卦绯闻反而是是他们唯一能尽情讨论的东西，当他的同学没有在策划着袭击他人的时候，他们便会花上几个小时对学校里的男女生评头论足。  
他在床帘里闷了几个小时以后终于熬不住腹中饥饿，偷偷跑下去吃晚餐。然而还没踏进礼堂的大门，迎面走出的达芙妮和米里森一眼就看见了他，两眼发光地挡在他面前：“嘿，德拉科！”  
德拉科脚步一顿，强行压下了想要假装没看见她们俩的念头，勉强挤出一个僵硬的笑容：“晚上好，两位。抱歉，我要去吃饭了——”  
“你听说了吗？疯姑娘答应了！”  
“恭喜你，德拉科，你可以和她一起约会了！”  
“说不定她也会送你一对啤酒软木塞耳环作为礼物——”  
她们说得很快，丝毫没有让德拉科插话的意思，咯咯笑着离开了。德拉科走进礼堂后还能听见她们两人刺耳的笑声。  
他在餐桌旁坐下时，旁边的男生马上向右移了一寸，又欲盖弥彰地挪回来，虚情假意地朝他热情地笑着；对面的几个女生一直盯着他看，时不时低头议论两句，嗤笑一声；克拉布和高尔远远地坐在餐桌的另一头，缩着身子，似乎不想和他对视。一切都显得糟糕透了。  
更糟糕的是当他回到休息室时，布雷斯和西奥多正坐在扶手椅上等着他。他们原先在玩最新式的高布石棋，棋子两侧喷出的黑墨汁溅了布雷斯一脸，西奥多刻薄地嘲笑他看起来毫无变化。德拉科一走进来，西奥多就拍了拍布雷斯的肩膀，后者边用魔咒清理自己的脸边朝他挥手，含混地说道：“嘿，德拉科。”  
这句话他今天已经听到不下十次，每个见到他的学生都用一种诡异而暧昧的眼神打量着他，仿佛他是一个从古灵阁逃出的身材矮小、大耳朵、大眼睛的妖精，而不是高高在上的学生会主席。  
他没有理会他们，目不斜视地朝寝室走去。布雷斯连忙起身挡在他面前，结果被他用力推了一把，踉跄着退到墙边才勉强站稳。  
“没事的话就滚开。”德拉科的语气相当粗鲁，布雷斯耸耸肩，说道：“我给你带回了疯姑娘的口信。明天晚上八点，门厅见面。恭喜你。”  
德拉科没有回答，用肩膀狠狠撞开他便离开了。  
第二天早上，斯内普刚走进校长室便嗅到了一股古怪的臭味——桌子上多了一包大粪蛋。他面无表情地将它清理干净，懒得猜到底是谁干的。如果不是格兰芬多的话就只有那个被宠坏的臭小子。  
德拉科比平时早了半个小时起床，独自坐在礼堂的角落发呆。他想了十几种方式来回绝卢娜，可一开始是他自己提出要和她约会，看准的就是她肯定会拒绝——可没想到对方不按套路出牌，竟一口答应，难道她不怕自己算计她吗？  
德拉科盯着南瓜汤中自己苍白扭曲的脸颊，浅灰的瞳孔是两个淡色的亮片。他用勺子搅了搅，脸便化开了。他仰起头把它喝得精光。  
不行，他必须要拒绝她，他不可能和她约会——看她选的好地方，门厅！她难道要让所有人看笑话吗？不，丢脸的只有他一个人，她可没什么损失。  
德拉科抬起头便看见了坐在教师席的斯内普，他正慢条斯理地享用一只肉松面包，一副置身于外的模样，这让他极为火大。说到底这一切都是因为他，他的那些乱七八糟的命令才是让他陷入这种尴尬境地的罪魁祸首，可他现在居然还能毫无负罪感地吃早餐——当德拉科反应过来的时候，他已经站在那个男人面前瞪着他了。后者皱起眉，用纸巾擦拭着嘴角，眯起眼。  
“有事？”  
“我不知道怎么和女生约会。”德拉科脱口而出，马上捂住了嘴。梅林啊，他都说了些什么？  
斯内普的眉头皱得更深了，那双漆黑的眼中闪过一丝嘲讽：“我想你应该不是想让我教你，德拉科。”  
“我说错了。我是说，我不会和疯姑娘去约会。”德拉科咬牙切齿地一个字一个字说道。  
“你不会损失什么，只不过是一点点时间。”  
“我的名声全毁了！”  
“那是最没用的东西。而且即使你不去，你的名声已经毁了。”  
德拉科极不情愿地在内心承认他说得确实没错，但这只是让他更讨厌他了。  
“我知道你不在乎名声，但不代表我不在乎。这都是你的错，斯内普。”  
“教授，德拉科。我没有要求你一定要和洛夫古德约会，是你自己让事情变成这样的。而且约会——只是约会而已，你没有什么损失，也不需要奉献你的吻。”  
“什么？”德拉科一愣，脸颊迅速浮起一层红晕，“我当然不可能——”  
“还是说你非常在意？”男人说道，他的声音和平时一样冷漠，可德拉科分明感觉到了一丝调笑，“也许比起名声，你更在乎这个。”  
“不是，我当然不在乎！”注意到对方眼中的戏谑后，德拉科气得连话都说不清了，“我是说，我在乎——但不是像你说的那样，这根本就——”  
“该去上课了，男孩。”斯内普看了眼手表，示意他看向身后。礼堂里的人寥寥无几，只有几个好奇的学生还在原地磨蹭，悄悄地盯着他们看。  
“好吧，如果一定要这样的话，我希望你能免除每天晚上十点的会面。”德拉科气呼呼地说道，“我真是受够了。”  
“这不可能，”斯内普说道，“如果你还在往我的办公室扔大粪蛋的话，我认为对你的管教是很有必要的。”  
听到这句话，德拉科的脸一下子全红了。


	3. Chapter 3

从某种程度上来说，德拉科认为斯内普的控制欲非常强，虽然他自己也许并不这么认为。  
德拉科觉得这一天简直度日如年，每节课他都在走神，想着晚上八点即将发生的事。门厅，疯姑娘，约会，他从没想过这几个词能在他身上凑到一块儿。他很想临阵脱逃，但斯内普肯定会在某个角落盯着他——这种举动其实非常不斯内普，但他潜意识里就是认为这个男人会这么做。  
可他到底该对她说些什么？怎样做才能让斯内普觉得满意？他不能欺负她，但也不可能表现得过分亲密，到底怎样才算正常？德拉科觉得自己几乎要发疯了，他在课本的空白处不停地画小人诅咒那个可恶的男人，角角落落里写满了“西弗勒斯·斯内普”，他觉得还不够，他还想朝他的办公室扔大粪蛋和吼叫信，他要让他不得安宁。  
可无论如何，八点钟还是到来了，德拉科在斯莱特林们的口哨声与欢呼声中疲惫地走向门厅。他的神经绷得太紧了，此时一句话都不想说。也许他将沉默地面对疯姑娘，这样更好，他就不会被她的疯劲儿传染——他们总是说如果他和她牵手，他也会变得和她一样疯。  
德拉科远远地看见一个人影在门厅的一根门柱旁晃动，他叹了口气，拖拖拉拉地朝那儿走去。他能感觉到看好戏的同学们隐藏在各个角落偷窥着他们，那些视线令他浑身不自在。  
“晚上好，马尔福。”卢娜说道，他很庆幸她这次没有戴任何西里古怪的饰品。  
“呃，晚上好。”德拉科说道，说完后他才后知后觉地意识到自己太拘谨了。  
“我们去那边吧，这里人太多了。”卢娜指了指一楼花园的方向，茂密的树丛在夜色中影影绰绰。德拉科扫了一眼周围，深以为然地点点头，摸了摸鼻子。  
“很多同学都告诫我不要理会你。”  
他们走进一片被红花继木覆盖的小树林，低低的深色枝叶在头顶摇晃，鹅卵石小径上落满了深红色的长条残骸。德拉科拨开一根伸到眼前的细树枝，他不知该怎样回答她的问题，而卢娜似乎也没想让他回答，继续说了下去：  
“不过我猜你也许有什么目的，所以我就来了。”  
“嗯……”  
“所以你想做什么？”  
德拉科咳了一声，他就知道对方不可能傻到相信他的一派胡言。  
“其实你的同学说得对，你不应该答应，”他故作凶狠地说道，“我会欺负你，你肯定知道。”  
卢娜浅色的大眼睛盯着他看了一会儿，说道：“你平时都是这样威胁人的吗？”  
“——怎么了？”德拉科皱起眉。  
“比我那只格兰芬多狮子帽还没有威慑力，”她真诚地说道，“我会去告诉我的同学们其实你并不可怕，比其他的斯莱特林好一些。”  
“不，你错了，我和他们没什么两样。”德拉科急急忙忙地说道，他也不知道自己在争辩什么，“只是你没见到而已，我比他们还要可怕。”  
“好吧，我知道了。”卢娜耸耸肩，继续往前走。他清楚她并没有相信。  
“喂，我说——你不相信是不是？”他一下子抓住了她的手臂，女孩回身惊讶地看向他，德拉科触电般地缩回手。他觉得更不自在了，脸简直要烧起来。  
“嘿，你现在不怕了？”卢娜歪着头问道。  
“怕什么？”他越过她闷闷地在前面走，不耐烦地问道。  
“和我拉手就会变傻之类的。”  
德拉科脚步停了停，意识到那些流言她都清楚。她怎么可能不清楚呢？  
“我不怕。”他只是这样说道。  
卢娜从背后走上来，风吹开了摇晃的树枝，一束淡白的月光落在她光洁的脸颊上。她深深地看了他一眼，说道：“不用感到有压力，这里没有别人。也不用假装自己是坏人。”  
“我其实就是——”  
“不。”她简略地说道，从地上摘下一枝白色的小花递给他，德拉科愣愣地接过了，“其实我知道你们想针对我。我们有办法知道你们的计划，一直在试图保护那些同学。在发生迪安的事情以后，我们加强了防护措施，但还是防不胜防。我们想知道迪安到底怎么样了，可那些斯莱特林似乎都不清楚。”  
“他没有事。”德拉科避开了卢娜若有所思的目光。  
“谢谢你救了他。”她平静地说道。  
“我没有这么说过。”  
“所以你是来保护我的？”她又用那种好奇而单纯的目光看着他了，德拉科躲得有些狼狈。  
“不是，你想多了。”  
“其实我不需要你的保护。”卢娜边走边说道，“我不是最弱小的，还有比我更需要保护的人。”  
“我才没有想保护你们，别太自作多情了！”他朝着她的背影喊道，恨恨地跺了跺脚，追了上去。  
“你没有发现，其实你和他们真的不一样。”她自顾自地说道，丝毫没有受他的情绪影响，“你没有参加过那些行为。”  
“这不能说明什么，他们的行为我都知道，有时候我就在旁边看着。如果你想凭这些话让我做什么，那就大错特错了，我不会阻止他们。”德拉科哼了一声，踢开旁边的一块石子。夜风吹动他的外套，丝丝寒意渗进袖管，他将衣服裹得紧了一些，说道：“你要去哪儿？”  
月光融进卢娜浅金色的发丝，她穿过树丛，光点在她的耳侧弥漫。德拉科的思绪随着风向无名的尽头流去，他知道她的名字——卢娜，这是神话里月亮女神的名字。但这代表不了什么，就像他的名字是一颗星星，可他依然在黑河与淤泥中挣扎不堪。  
“你和别人不一样，马尔福。你不是生来就和别人不一样，是某些经历让你变得与众不同。但是不要问我，我也不知道是哪一些，”卢娜平静地说道，她看着远处银白的湖，瞳孔中也凝着明亮的银光，“不要试图蒙蔽你自己。”  
她在月光中走远了，风声越来越响，如同一场茂盛的雨。德拉科在原地呆站了一会儿，轻轻张开口，淡淡的香气涌了进来。他低下头，那朵白花还在手中。  
晚上十点钟，校长室的门被敲响了。斯内普本以为今天这个时间点不会有人来找他，他没有关任何人的禁闭，也没有老师会向他告状，而他的学生会主席应该在享受他的约会——即使没有，他也不可能会来见他，他还没有这么自觉。但这次他想错了。  
德拉科跌跌撞撞地跑进房间，大门在背后重重合上。他坐在椅子上平复着呼吸，然后抬起头盯着他，话语有些口齿不清：“……我完成了，你得请我喝酒。”  
斯内普抬起眉，将羽毛笔放在一边，十指交叠。  
“我不记得我答应过这么无理的请求。”  
“少废话，我完全可以拒绝你。我浪费了一个小时和女生约会，听了一堆乱七八糟的话——我要喝火焰啤酒，我成年了。”德拉科的话相当混乱，斯内普不禁开始怀疑也许他真的被疯姑娘传染了——他手中还捏着一朵蔫了的小白花。  
他朝他伸出手，德拉科呆呆地看了他一会儿，将花放在他手心。斯内普捏起那细软的花茎，他想起很久很久以前的一个下午，阴天，他躲在紫蓝色的树影后。他记不太清了，画面如同在水中沉浮的莲叶……一朵花在手中开合着，花瓣舒张合拢，他从层层叠叠的灌木丛后往那儿看，看那个女孩洁白的手。  
斯内普回过神来，手中的白花也在慢慢地收放，宛若应着一个回声。男孩凑到他面前好奇地观察着，抬起头看他一眼，又低下头去。  
斯内普将花放在一边，站起身，说道：“走吧。”  
“去哪儿？”德拉科傻乎乎地问道。  
“喝点酒。”  
霍格莫德早不如以前那般热闹非凡。挂在店铺旁的灯笼消失了，玻璃墙上贴着醒目的紫色告示和大幅通缉令，整条街寂寞森然，覆盖着冰蓝的霜雪。德拉科哈了口气，将手伸进斯内普宽大的袖子里。可他的手也是冷的，于是他又下意识缩回来，兜在嘴边。  
“我要火焰啤酒。”他们刚在三把扫帚酒吧桌边坐下，德拉科趴在桌子上嘟囔道。这是他第二次重复这个要求，斯内普不清楚他为什么如此执着。他向来不懂年轻男孩的心思，也懒得深究，点了一杯火焰啤酒放在他面前，内心估算着回去的时间。  
德拉科在此之前只喝过一次火焰啤酒，他和克拉布、高尔出来尝尝鲜，却没想到后劲那么大，一整个晚上都没缓过来，第二天险些起不了床。那时候他发誓再也不碰这玩意儿了，可现在——现在他很不正常。和疯姑娘说过话后会变疯，果然是这样。  
他仰起头喝光了杯中的酒，火苗在他的喉咙里燃烧。灼烧般的酒液沿着嘴角流下，他拍着桌子，抓住了斯内普的手腕——出乎意料细，比预想的还要瘦削许多。但他不在意，嚷嚷着再来一杯，还问他为什么不喝，男人没有回答他，只是又替他点了一杯，  
德拉科接过酒杯迫不及待地抿了一口，咽喉的灼烧感令他感到渴望——各种意义上的想要释放，他的心脏跳得激烈，但动作依然迟钝缓慢。  
“你为什么不喝？”他再次问道，凑近他，男人躲开了，这个细节被他眼尖地发现了。  
“教授，”他说道，瞪着眼看着他，那双眼睛像是会说话，把他的魂都吸了过去，“我有几个问题想问。”  
斯内普没有回答。他等待着他的下文。  
“……为什么是我？”德拉科问道，他的指头烫得惊人，脸颊也是，嘴唇红润得仿佛被用力吻过。他的身体里有一团火在燃烧，火焰啤酒点燃了他。斯内普忽然后悔答应他的请求了。  
“别想太多。”他说道，碰了碰他的额头。没有发烧。  
“你可以选别人，”男孩继续说道，他脱掉外套扔在桌上，“西奥多的成绩比我还好，他爸爸也是食死徒。你可以选他来帮助你。或者布雷斯……谁都比我强。”  
德拉科深吸了一口气，他的喉咙痛得难以忍受，胸口发闷，可就算这样他还是想喝，甚至更想喝了。这也许就是酒的力量。  
斯内普依然沉默着，他的脸在阴暗的光线中宛若石像。黑漆漆的眼窝，苍白的鼻子，在光线中有一块亮片。  
“喂，回答我，”他又抓住了他的手，把酒杯推到他面前，“或者你喝一点儿。”  
男孩的眼似乎沾上了水，亮极了，直直地望着他。斯内普伸手摸了摸他的脸，很烫。他不耐烦地侧过头，温软的嘴唇摩擦过他的指尖。他瞬间收回了手。  
“没有原因，因为我比较了解你。”他还是回答了。这个答案显然不能让他满意。  
“是不是因为我和别人不一样？”他说道，“有人这么告诉我。”  
斯内普迟疑了一会儿，说道：“是。”  
“哪里不一样？”  
斯内普望着窗外，冰凉的飘雪斜斜地在夜中枯萎。德拉科的手是滚烫的，温暖着他冰冷的掌心。他的心也冷得莫测，在这个夜晚浮出了身体，孤独地游荡。  
他不会告诉他是因为他比较好控制，从各个方面来说都是。而且德拉科也许没有发现，一旦他臣服于某个人，他的服从性非常好，不会有过多的疑问。但这些话太残忍了，会狠狠刺伤这个男孩的心。他在很长一段时间内都不曾关注他，直到他成为那个漩涡的中心，直到他的骄傲和软弱都成了粉碎他的刀子。他的确太脆弱了。  
“你比他们更能理解这一切。”他说道。  
“不，我不能，”德拉科松开了他的手，侧过身，“我不想再掺合这件事了，我一点都不想帮助他们……这是完全错误的。你到底为什么要这么做？”  
“……现在还不能告诉你。”  
“你就没打算告诉我。”他咕哝着，趴在桌上，斯内普只能看见他浅金色的头顶和一小截额头，“不，你不应该把我拉进来。我是无辜的，我不欠你什么。”  
斯内普将面前的酒杯推到一边，低声说道：“你不是无辜的，德拉科。”  
男孩的肩膀抖了抖，被他按住了。  
“你知道你自己做过什么。”  
他推开了他，怔怔地坐着一动不动。  
“……那不是我的错。”他眯起眼，后背绷得很紧，“我没有杀人，杀人的是你。你才是刽子手，我是无辜的。”  
“你有过杀人的念头，做和没做有什么区别？”斯内普冷冷地说道，“如果你是无辜的，那就没有罪人了。”  
德拉科红着眼瞪着他，双手发抖。  
“你胡说。”他说道，“谁都做过这种事……每个人都做过。我看着他们做的。”  
“你在旁边看着。”  
“我只是看着而已。”  
“你看见了，那就和你有关系。”  
“没有！”他蓦然站起来，桌子猛地震了一下，酒杯发出当当的脆响，“我说了没有，我没有参与过——你有什么资格指责我？——你这个杀人凶手！”  
“坐下，德拉科。”斯内普平静地说道，“把你的魔杖放回去。”  
德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，颓然坐了下来，一手支撑着额头。  
“可我真的没有帮他们，”他的语气近乎哀求，“我只是在旁边看……看都不行吗？”  
斯内普看了他一会儿，轻轻摸了摸他柔软的头发。太容易看透了，一下子就露出了软肋。也许他以后会变得和他父亲一样狡猾，在受过伤后会懂得更好地掩饰自己，但现在他只是一个虚张声势的小混蛋，假装自己没有心也不会愧疚，什么都不怕。  
他不应该把他逼得太紧，他想。  
“喝点酒。”他把杯子推回他面前，说道。男孩直愣愣地盯着他，乖乖接过酒杯，小口小口地喝着，喉结上下滚动。他脸颊发红，眼睛又深又亮，毫无耐心地解开了领口的几颗扣子，扭了扭脖子。  
“你为什么不喝？”他又问道。  
“我不喜欢。”他摆摆手。  
“那你喜欢什么？”  
这是个相当私人的问题，没有人问过，因为这无关紧要。他的喜好是完全不重要的事情，他只需完成自己的任务，早日解脱。有时候他会忘记自己为什么要费力做这些事。  
“我知道了，你喜欢茶。”德拉科忽然说道。斯内普摇了摇头。  
“可你办公桌上总是放着茶。”  
“为了保持清醒。”  
“那为什么不喝咖啡？”  
“不健康。”  
德拉科嗤笑了一声，他知道他在笑什么。在某些细节处他有着神经质般的强迫症，这没什么可讨论的。  
“我比较喜欢咖啡。你可以去试试帕笛芙夫人茶馆里的浓糖咖啡，挺不错的。”  
“太甜了。”  
“我觉得还好。有不同口味的……你也可以尝尝黑咖啡。我不喜欢那个，不过如果不怕苦的话还挺带劲的。”德拉科将酒杯推到他面前，可怜巴巴地看着他。斯内普面无表情地又给他续了一杯，看了眼手表，十一点半。罗斯默塔夫人打了个哈欠。  
“你喝得太多了。”他忍不住说道。  
“……我爸爸不让我喝这些，但我想喝。他说我喝醉了什么话都听，我才不信。”德拉科含混地说道，他喝了一半便完全倒在桌子上起不来了，脸红得像火烧，眼神混沌。  
斯内普沉默了几分钟，拍拍他的脸：“德拉科？”  
男孩没有回答他，像是睡着了。  
“起来，回去再睡。”  
德拉科挣扎了一下，斯内普缩回手。  
他太累了，什么也不想听，但大脑中仅剩的回应机制又强迫他做出回应。那个人叫他起来，他恍恍惚惚地想着，他不想起来，但他必须要这么做。德拉科慢慢站起身，男人拉住了他的手……太冷了，仿佛怎样都无法温暖。他不喜欢这样的冰冷，会让他想起隆冬的夜晚，可又无法抗拒某种致命的吸引力……那人又对他说话了，他听不清他在说什么，于是他靠过去，贴在他的胸口，大理石一般又冷又硬。他听见了回声，血液和心跳所能砌成的最大的弥漫，他觉得自己听见了。也许只是酒精的作用。  
那人扶住了他，他听见他让他脱衣服……哦，他的确觉得很热，热得大脑混乱，神经不正常。他推开他的手，胡乱解开衬衫的扣子，让自己的肩膀和胸膛呼吸新鲜而冰冷的空气，还有手臂和腰腹，他满足地叹了口气，开始脱自己的裤子。  
“德拉科！”  
他茫然地仰起头，斯内普一脸阴鸷地看着他，他不懂他的表情。他做错了什么吗？他没有做错，是他让他这么做的。半截裤子卡在膝盖上有些难受，他自顾自地扯下了它，打了个哈欠。他不知道自己现在是什么样，只觉得非常舒服，虽然有些冷。  
“我让你把外套披上。”他生硬地说道，但德拉科什么也听不清了。他只穿着内裤靠在墙边，白皙修长的双腿毫无防备地张开，鞋子掉了一只，黑袜子还挂在脚踝上。此时他看起来如此正常，似乎只是个再普通不过的男孩，喜欢吵闹，喜欢喝酒，喝了酒便什么也不在乎。  
斯内普深吸了一口气，慢慢朝他走去，小心翼翼地将他抱起来，让他靠在怀里。德拉科舒服地缩成一团，温暖的呼吸如同海风。这种感觉太陌生了，他一个人呆了十几年，甚至以为自己会和那些发黄的记忆过一辈子。他也是这样打算的。  
他什么都不懂，他想，一个任性妄为的纯血男孩，他不在乎他会变成什么样，不在乎他会因为他的计划受怎样的苦，他怎么会在乎？他拥有的只有恨，一点点愧疚，无止尽的赎罪和绝望。和一个想要杀人却放弃的男孩不一样，他真的杀了人，也杀死了过去的自己。  
罗斯默塔夫人又打了个哈欠，斯内普意识到他们该走了。外头传来钟声，当，当，当——悠长而锈蚀，响了十二下。她不会说出去，这是个梦境。谁都不会破坏他自己的梦境。  
他从地上拾起散落的衬衫和裤子，还有桌上的外套。酒杯里的酒剩一半，冒着泡，酒液如同金色的火焰点燃他的双眼。淡紫色的指甲壳上笼罩着一层柔软的黄光，斯内普深深地呼吸着，挥舞魔杖让那些衣物自己套上他的身子。德拉科哼哼着，似乎觉得有些痒，皱了皱眉，眼睛微微睁开一条缝。  
“怎么了？”他揉着眼睛，回过头后一眼看见了斯内普，这让他大吃一惊，更令他震惊的是他发现自己坐在他腿上，立刻跳了起来，“这是怎么回事——教授？”  
“你自己脱光了衣服躺在这里睡觉，你说什么事？”  
“不可能。”德拉科条件反射地否认道，他看见桌子上还有半杯酒，伸手就要去拿，斯内普手疾眼快地按住了酒杯。  
“禁止你喝酒，德拉科，”男孩的脸色瞬间变了，斯内普面无表情地继续说道，“卢修斯的话是对的，火焰啤酒你一滴都不能碰。让我想想，如果你表现好一点也许我会准许你喝黄油啤酒。”  
“什么？你没有资格这么做！你又不是我的监护人——”  
“有一种特殊的记忆球能放置一个人的某段记忆，”斯内普冷冰冰地打断了他的话，“卢修斯很忙，但他如果看到他的儿子在酒吧里裸睡，肯定也会赞同我的决定。”  
德拉科的脸红一阵白一阵，双拳紧握，嘴唇抿成了一条线。他低头看着自己的衣服，他记不清了，但似乎比来之前还要整洁。一种恐慌浮上心头。  
“我真的把衣服脱光了？”他的声音在打颤，“我——真的不是你逼我的？”  
“我没那么感兴趣，男孩，”斯内普冷笑，德拉科的反应给他带来了额外的趣味，他忽然起了坏心眼想逗一逗他，“你可以问问老板娘，也许她会对一个男孩的裸体有兴致一些。”  
“抱歉，我只想知道你们什么时候付钱走人，”罗斯默塔夫人白了他一眼，“已经十二点了，先生们。”  
“现在。”斯内普回答道。  
他们慢慢走在霍格莫德荒凉黑暗的街道上，背后是罗斯默塔夫人锁门的声音。风渐渐静了，又渐渐远去，雪花沙沙地落在肩膀上。德拉科的脸到现在还是红的，不知是不是火焰啤酒的余潮。  
酒后的事情他完全忘记了，但他不可能会在公众场合脱衣服——他又不是暴露狂，恰恰相反，他更习惯于把自己裹得严严实实。这当然是斯内普在撒谎，他想要限制他，让他听话，他可不能让他如愿。  
“听着，我知道你在吓唬我。没有一条规定说成年巫师不能喝酒，我会被克拉布他们嘲笑的，如果我——”  
“黑白条纹。”斯内普闭了一下眼睛，说道。  
德拉科愣了三秒，几乎全身都红透了。他一脚用力地踩在了男人的脚背上。  
“去死吧，斯内普！”

德拉科不知自己是怎么回到寝室的。他一路上把斯内普甩得很远，大步走在前面，寒冷的雪风依然难以使他降温。  
他现在相信了，是啊，简直不堪回首，他隐约记起自己似乎的确做了这种事——这不重要，重要的是他竟然当着斯内普的面，他曾经最喜欢、现在最讨厌的教授，伏地魔最信任的食死徒之一，还是个叛徒。他可以用来要挟他的东西又多了一件，他怎么就这么蠢？  
回到寝室后，令他感到意外的是他的室友们还没有睡觉。他们围成一圈玩噼里啪啦爆炸牌，时不时发出一声欢呼，火花四溅。德拉科试图不引起他们注意地回到床铺上，可他失败了，他掩饰得不够干净的脚步声和衣服摩擦的声音暴露了他的行踪。  
“你终于回来了，德拉科！”布雷斯惊喜地说道，德拉科不禁猜测他的喜悦是不是因为又有新的八卦可挖。  
“我们一直在等你——”  
“等太久了，格雷戈里正好说他有一副牌。”  
“你和疯姑娘去夜游了吗？”西奥多问道，“布雷斯赌你晚上不回来了，我觉得不可能。”  
“你们亲嘴没有？”  
“够了，我要睡了。”德拉科踢掉拖鞋，用力拉上床帘。外面安静了一瞬，又吵闹起来，高尔和高尔傻笑着，布雷斯和西奥多讨论着德拉科到底看中了卢娜哪一点，他们的声音很响，唯恐德拉科听不见似的。  
德拉科用咒语把床帘封得严严实实，深吸一口气，脱掉外套和裤子。他迟疑了一会儿，分开腿，小心翼翼地抚摸自己的双腿，从脚踝一直触到腿根；然后是上身，他将手探到衬衫底下一点一点摸索，吸着气，指尖微微颤抖，掌心冒汗。  
简单地检查完毕后，德拉科松了一口气，解开衬衫换上睡衣。换睡裤的时候他迟疑了一秒，咬咬牙褪下内裤，找出一件没有特殊花纹的白色内裤重新换上。  
黑白条纹……他发誓以后再也不会穿了。  
德拉科不知道那天晚上他的室友们对他产生了怎样的误会。第二天他来到礼堂时，坐在拉文克劳餐桌的卢娜远远地朝他打了个招呼，他下意识挥了挥手。旁边的高尔尖叫了一声，克拉布惊恐地看着他，小心翼翼地问道：“德拉科，你昨天晚上真的和她出去住了？”  
“……再给我胡说八道我就把你从扫把上撞下去。”  
然而这还没完，他刚在餐桌前坐下，米里森就兴致勃勃地挪到他面前，鼻子凑得很近，几乎要撞到德拉科的餐盘上了：“嘿，昨天的约会愉快吗？”  
德拉科没有理会她，黑着脸拿起刀叉，然而米里森并没有打算放过他，她的小眼睛在胖脸上挤成了弯弯的一条缝。  
“你们打算什么时候再约会？——不用担心，我觉得她挺喜欢你的。你们发展到哪一步了？”她回头看了一眼不远处的卢娜，低声说道，“我听他们说，你昨晚没回来是不是？哦，德拉科，你可有点心急——”  
“他们是谁？”德拉科冷冷地抬起头，问道。  
“嗯……”  
“布雷斯还是西奥多？”  
米里森耸耸肩，举起双手表示认输。  
“我昨天晚上回来了，少给我胡编乱造。”德拉科紧攥着叉子，似乎想把它戳进她喉咙里去。  
他很想告诉全世界他一点都不喜欢卢娜·洛夫古德，他才不在乎她会不会被袭击，他也不在乎那些泥巴种，他们是死是活和他有什么关系？又不是他杀了他们，这不是他的错。他不懂为什么有人愿意冒着生命危险去救人，不懂斯内普不合常理的举动，不懂卢娜的话，她说她不需要保护，还有比她更弱小的人——可谁告诉她他在保护别人了？他只是在听从某个可恶的校长的指令，他没有想保护的人，也没有同情心。泥巴种被送上断头台，那是他们活该，只要受伤的不是他，他愿意一辈子落井下石。他就是这样一个混蛋，和所有的斯莱特林没什么两样。他不是不同的。  
可他们已经将他隔绝开了。所有人都认为他和卢娜成了一对儿，被她的疯劲儿传染，变得和她一样。高尔和克拉布的目光变得躲躲闪闪，他们躲在背后悄悄议论的时间越来越多了；布雷斯不再和他打招呼，每次视线撞到一起时总会尴尬地移开；西奥多的态度更冷漠了，他直接在休息室里讥笑这段“恋情”；潘西、达芙妮和米里森总在背后诅咒他们，德拉科一经过她们就放声大笑，达芙妮和米里森是嘲笑，潘西是冷笑。  
德拉科勉强忍耐了两天，每天一下课就跑回寝室避开那些风言风语。然而很快他就发现寝室也不再是他的避风港，因为潘西经常出现在这里——她和布雷斯交往了，意欲天天在德拉科面前表现亲密，他只好落荒而逃。  
“潘西是个好女孩，”在一次撞见他们在寝室里接吻后，德拉科扭头就走，布雷斯叫住了他，跟着他走到墙边，“说真的，她比我想象得要好。她之前和你交往过，我不明白你为什么要选择疯姑娘。”  
德拉科不想讨论这个话题，他对潘西已经没感觉了，卢娜也是。后者给他一种捉摸不定的疑惑感，他不知道这种困扰来自何处。他应了一声就想走，布雷斯说道：“好吧，我想她也许有什么地方吸引你。你们上床了吗？”  
德拉科感到一阵恶心，他后退了一步，晃了晃脑袋，强忍着内心的烦躁感问道：“你们做过了？”  
“嗯……”布雷斯没有否认。德拉科用力推开他，大步离开了。  
太奇怪了，一切都变得糟糕透顶。德拉科隐隐地感觉到自己内心的某个点改变了，破碎了，他对某些东西产生了疲倦、失去了兴致。他不愿去深想，可依然焦躁不安。他曾偷偷喜欢过几个有名的女星，也曾有过不切实际的色情幻想，但现在他努力在脑中勾勒她们曼妙的身体，却惊恐地发现自己毫无反应。他对她们失去了兴趣。  
这不可能。一定是他搞错了，他侥幸地想，只是他的口味变了，毕竟他早就不订那些杂志了。但他现在也没有喜欢的女生，这很正常，他不可能喜欢卢娜，达芙妮和米里森也不是他的菜，潘西——六年级的时候他喜欢过她，他们在槲寄生下拥抱。但那时候他太过忙碌，无暇顾及她的感受，他们很快就分手了。德拉科知道她依然念念不忘，可很奇怪的他毫无感觉。她的拥抱曾经能让他情动，但现在平淡得如同白开水，甚至还有些抗拒。不是心理上的抗拒——他不介意和前女友拥抱，是生理上的。  
德拉科不想深究自己的不正常，他把这归结为被卢娜传染了，但周围人的态度令他越来越绝望。他本以为大家很快就能忘了这件事，青春期的男女孩总是喜新厌旧的，可以找乐子的事情太多了，他们没必要盯着他不放。可事情并不是这样——潘西在其中有很大的功劳，她对每一个学生说德拉科和卢娜的坏话，把他们描述得极为不堪，这让德拉科气得发抖。  
他找她谈过话，这最后演变成了一场争吵。布雷斯和他闹翻了，谁都不理谁。德拉科甚至动过搬出寝室的念头，可他能去哪儿？……他已经被孤立了。  
他忽然想到了自己的家，想到了爸爸妈妈，如果他们知道自己和一个疯疯癫癫的女生扯上关系，还因此把自己的人际网弄得一团糟，他们会怎么说他？……他太没用了，因为一点流言六神无主，可他真的不知道该怎么办。  
德拉科在床上翻来覆去无法入眠，他已经连着三天睡不好觉了，黑眼圈紫得发黑。他迷迷糊糊地回想着卢娜的话，她说他和别人不一样，让他不要假装成坏人……果然疯疯癫癫，脑子不正常，他嘀咕着，暴躁地抓着头发。他的内心深处清楚不是这样，卢娜很正常，但他觉得她有些可怕。  
“好吧，我承认我不一样了，把我变回来好吗？”他在被窝里缩成一团，喃喃自语，紧紧抱着枕头，“我不想和他们不一样，这一点都不有趣。”  
可他已经变了，这一切都要怪那个男人。是他强迫他，把他变得不正常。德拉科自从那天回来以后就再也没有去过校长办公室，他也没有来找过他。他在黑暗中回想着斯内普的话，他命令他的每一句，严厉或冷嘲热讽，还有那个酒精作用下的夜晚，混乱中抹去的记忆渐渐清晰，他回味着那种炽热而燥乱的感觉，浑身冒汗，火苗在每个角落点燃，他迫不及待地脱掉衣服，赤裸着站在他面前。他模糊地记得那种感觉，冰冷的空气簇拥着他被火焰舔舐的干燥皮肤，男人的目光紧紧锁定在他身上。他感到不自在，但又觉得渴望，可他不知道他在渴望什么……水，抚摸，或者亲吻？他脑中又闪过布雷斯和潘西接吻的场面，他们的手臂热切地缠在一起，脸和脸之间没有距离。  
他是在渴望这些吗？某个女孩的嘴唇或者身体，她的呼吸和触摸填饱他的欲望，是这样吗？可他对任何一个女生都没有兴趣，他在渴望，但不是对她们。德拉科半夜起床去卫生间，靠在墙边无声地啜泣。他讨厌这种感觉，太讨厌了。  
“不应该是这样。”他的身体滑坐在地上，手指伸进自己的内裤里机械地活动，他希望这能让自己感觉好一些，驱散那种挫败感，可他失败了。他期待的不是这个。  
全都是斯内普的错，他的所有压力都来自他。为什么是他来当校长？如果是爸爸——如果是他，他绝对要比现在逍遥无数倍。  
也许他应该谈一场恋爱，不是和卢娜——和其他的女孩，试试和她们呆在一起的感觉。卢娜确实不同于普通的女孩，她和酒精，还有斯内普，一起改变了他。可他现在看到布雷斯和潘西亲热只想远远躲开，他觉得越来越难受了。  
他应该去死，他想，他成了所有人的笑柄，让马尔福家族蒙羞。他的一切努力都没用了，他的朋友离开了他。他失去了一切。  
德拉科在魁地奇讲说台上站了许久，最终慢慢爬了下去。他还是极度害怕死亡，即使苟延残喘也不想死去。怎么会有人愿意冒着生命危险去做一些没有意义的事？  
他不再去想死的事情，那些恐惧便在梦里找到了他。他梦见所有人都围着他，用冷冷的目光看着他，不发一言。他向外走去，推着他们的肩膀，可他们的身体却变成了一座严实的铁墙，墙上是一只只冰冷的眼……然后是一座悬崖，他和卢娜在悬崖边跳舞，不远处是一片树林，林中也有血淋淋的眼睛。他一脚踩空，从崖边跌落，她站在顶上平静地看着他，那双淡灰色的眼如同两个月亮。她说，去吧，去到深海里，去到星星上，去吧……她的眼睛变成了黑色，眉眼锋锐起来，是另一个人的眼。  
他的呼吸寂静了下来，仿佛行驶着孤舟，在无尽的黑暗大海上。  
他意识到他正在一个人的眼睛里航行，浓浓的海风裹挟着悲伤。他的嗓子喑哑，无法出声，身体缩成了光芒黯淡的种子。海浪掀翻了他的小船，他沉进海里，如此冰冷……又如此沸腾，像金色的火焰，将他的灵魂都深深吞噬。他哭着沉溺，与海浪亲吻，它们温柔地抚摸着他……  
那片海一次次出现在他的梦里，德拉科几乎迷上了那种感觉。在梦中他肆意横行，展现自己恶劣又古怪的一面，他向大海诉说自己的苦闷，而这些苦闷在现实中总是要加倍的，如同尾随的魔鬼。  
“你总要遇见自己的魔鬼和爱人的。”梦里的海这样回答他，它的声音在四壁黑暗中荡着隆隆的回声。  
然后他开始做更西里古怪的梦。斯内普禁止他喝酒，他便在梦里违抗他的命令。他把自己灌得大醉，在地上躺成大字形，让晚风轻抚他的身体……温柔而舒适，就是有点冷……他意识到那不是风，是柔软的丝绸，是一个男人寒冷的手。这不对劲，哪儿都不对劲。  
他挣扎着，但这个梦没有声音，他被扼杀在了梦里。此后他不停地在梦里遇见那个人，像是一场逃不出去的追杀。他痛苦地反抗，可又深陷其中无法自拔，那片海成了囚困他的笼，回声将他的尸骨埋葬。  
他不知道那个人是谁，是谁都无所谓……也许，他几乎要崩溃了，连续几天不敢睡觉。可这样的下场便是在课上睡着，梦中又是他有力的臂膀和时隐时现的背脊，他发不出声，海潮般涌动，从椅子上滚了下来。  
“德拉科！”  
“德拉科！你怎么了？”  
刺痛感让他逐渐清醒。他吸着气，推开想要来搀扶他的同学，按着额头慢慢朝教室外走去。  
“我去校医院。”他头也不回地说道。  
你总要遇见你的魔鬼和爱人的。海这样说道。  
噢，是的，他已经遇见了魔鬼，不止一个……可他的爱人在哪里？谁来救救他，让他摆脱这座囚笼，谁来填满他灵魂空虚的另一半？  
德拉科无声地走在长廊上，两侧是空空的教室，满满当当的尘埃。有一间教室不是空的，它在尽头，里面传出同学们的议论声，时不时参杂弗立维教授尖细的叫喊。  
蓦地，从走廊的那一头响起了一阵脚步声，几个穿着制服的魔法部成员撞开了教室大门。里面霎时安静了，又猛然炸开。两个职员举着魔杖守着大门，有女生惊恐地尖叫，还有愤怒的呐喊——似乎来自纳威，这是格兰芬多的教室，他迷茫地想。又有人要被抓走了吗？  
可是现在已经没有泥巴种了，也许有人隐瞒了自己的血统。魔法部的人能查出来，这很容易。可这什么时候是个头呢？他们破坏了他的学校，破坏了一切。他不知道自己在恨着什么，他不想用格兰芬多的思维去思考，也不想用斯莱特林的，他想用他自己，德拉科·马尔福，德拉科——马尔福。抛开那些所谓的标签，让他稚弱的灵魂赤裸地展现在他面前，他到底是怎么想的？  
他到底是怎么想的？  
“……别再杀人了，”他的灵魂太小了，像个小孩子，但被血洗过，沾上了腥气，“这没什么意思，我没想让任何一个人死……但他们就死在我面前了。这不是我的错。别再杀人了。”  
那是一个格兰芬多。  
“别再杀人了。”  
那是一个泥巴种，你最讨厌的麻瓜生出的孩子。  
“……”  
他呆呆地站在原地，双眼模糊。其实他并不在乎死亡，对不对？  
他想起了魁地奇球场高高的讲说台。想起了更高的天文塔，想起了家。  
那是泥巴种啊，让他们去死吧。这场纷争永远不会停下，有人的地方就会有战争，互相残杀和死亡，无论他们有多么渺小，他们都不懂得包容和理解。他的魂魄那么小，他会长大，会变老和死去，可永远也跨不过那一条栅栏。  
所以他依然站在这儿不去阻拦，他做不到。所以他总是在旁观恶行的发生，他做不到。  
魔法部职员们骂骂咧咧地鱼贯而出，其中两个人紧紧挟持着一个金发女孩，大声威胁着背后愤怒的师生。弗立维教授用魔杖指着他们，肩膀颤抖，可最后还是没有动手。德拉科死死盯着那个女孩的脸。她很平静，灰色的眼睛和梦里一样亮。仿佛随时随刻都站在悬崖边。  
——我不需要你的保护，我不是最弱小的，还有比我更需要保护的人。  
可他保护不了任何人。一个伏地魔统治时期下的霍格沃茨学生会主席做不了任何事，把他捧到天上的人同样也能让他摔得更惨。他做不了任何事，也不愿意做任何事。  
但校长的处境就比他更好吗？  
德拉科从口袋里拿出一根羽毛，这是和斯内普联系的暗号，一旦出了事他就把它折断，他会赶到他身边。他还没有用过它。迪安受伤时斯内普冰冷的表情浮上心头，他忽然懂了他一分。  
德拉科用指头拨弄着那根羽毛，轻轻将它揉碎了。  
他无法拯救自己，也无法拯救别人。他完蛋了。  
斯内普赶到的时候，只看见德拉科失魂落魄地靠在墙边。他耷拉着头，眼眶微红，像一个做错了事的孩子。  
他脚步顿了顿，慢慢走到他身边。夕阳将他们的影子拉得很长。  
男孩抬起头看着他，疼痛使他的眼角变深了，像一条裂开的长尾。他低声说道：“他们把洛夫古德抓走了。”  
斯内普微微一怔，手指渐渐握紧。  
“我失败了，教授。”他的肩膀抽了一下，头埋进双手。他痛苦了这么久，可做的事情都是没有用的。一场空。  
他沉默地看着他，轻轻拍了拍他的后背。他微微颤抖起来，踉跄着后退，抽泣了一声，脸上露出凶狠的表情。  
“我不懂，教授，这些事到底有什么意义？为什么要这么做，就算把他们放走——就算你救了他们一次，还是没有用，你能反抗魔法部吗？”他的声音喑哑，有些语句几乎听不清楚，斯内普沉默着，没有回答。  
“就算你放走了迪安·托马斯，他也可能在校外被抓住；就算我阻止了那些人的恶行，可还有下一次，这有什么用？”他朝他吼着，推了他一把，男人依然紧绷着脸，平静地看着他。这种沉默逼疯了德拉科，他沿着墙壁滑下，头埋进膝盖中，低声哭泣起来。  
斯内普在原地站了一会儿，在他面前缓缓蹲下。他感到了一阵潮湿，男孩松软的金发搔着他的手臂。他上一次看见他哭是在冰凉的盥洗室里，他倒在地上，周围都是血。另一个男孩袭击了他，用他发明的黑魔法。他的手触上他的胸口，修复了那止不住血的伤口。那天他流了很多泪，把枕头打湿了，在恍惚中一直喊着妈妈。他在黎明离开，病房里脆弱的苍白像月光的影子。他讨厌孩子的哭声，那令他烦躁，可他的哭声一直萦绕不去。  
“德拉科，”他说道，“你想帮助他们，是吗？”  
男孩晃着头，把眼泪蹭到了他的袍子上，嚷嚷着“不是”。他伸出一只手揽着他的后背，平复他的挣扎。  
“我不想帮助他们，我只在乎我做的事有没有用，”他抓着他的领子，勒得他有点痛，“我讨厌这种无意义的行为，这种事就应该停止。我不会再听你的话了，教授！”  
斯内普没有马上说话。这种话他说了太多次了，到头来还是闯不出这个圈。他其实已经承认了自己的身份，可灵魂中的另一部分仍在反抗。善恶在他的体内纠结，他忽然觉得他和他是这么像——但又这么不同。  
“你还会看着他们折磨其他同学吗？”  
“会。”  
“你还会抱怨我强加给你的任务吗？”  
“会。”  
“你之前给我提过一个建议，”斯内普说道，“我觉得可以借鉴。也许我应该换一个学生会主席。”  
德拉科的身体僵住了。他不敢置信地抬起头看着他，脸上的错愕变成了愤怒，他一拳打在他的胸口，用力推开他，吼道：“滚开！”  
斯内普后退了两步，抖了抖袍子。德拉科完全没有留手，他的胸口震得发麻。男孩狠狠地瞪着他，嘴唇紧抿，面目扭曲。  
“你他妈就是个混蛋，斯内普。”他冷声说道，“想换人，嗯？觉得我不听话是吗？你可以试试看，我会把你的老底都揭出去，大不了我们一起死，我一点都不怕！”  
“摆脱这一切对于你来说会更轻松。”他无动于衷。  
“所以你想要一个提线木偶？”  
“如果我真想，我会对你用夺魂咒。”  
这句话让德拉科背脊生寒，他下意识伸向口袋里的魔杖，又抬起头警惕地看向斯内普。后者眼角微微抽动，说道：“如果我要对你动手，你有魔杖也没什么用。”  
“你——”  
“我不想要一个提线木偶，提线木偶无法自行处理紧急情况。但如果你觉得痛苦，德拉科，我只能说我无法给你多少安慰。”他的语气平静到不近人情，德拉科紧咬牙关，强忍着不冲上去揍他一顿。  
他不允许他软弱，可他不是机器，他是个普通的男孩，因为一些原因被他选为了学生会主席，可这掩饰不了他的普通，他和别人一样会受伤会难过，会因为一些小事高兴一天，也会因为朋友的背叛而倍受煎熬。他是个有血有肉的人，是个恶劣又幼稚的人，他为什么要让他来承担这样的重任——一句话也不说？而为什么又半途而废，生生掐断他的可能性？他不懂，他肆意践踏他的心，他不懂，他恨他。  
“我不需要你的安慰，”他尽可能冷静地说道，有一团火在咽喉里燃烧，“我什么都不需要，我没有对你抱有什么期待。”  
斯内普慢慢走近他，德拉科强撑着没有后退。他紧盯着他的手，留意着一举一动。  
“这几天你有喝酒吗？”他忽然问道。  
德拉科下意识摇了摇头，又马上叫道：“我在做什么你不是很清楚吗？”  
“我不清楚。我没有闲情关注你的一举一动。”他说道，“但你十几天没有来我的办公室了。”  
德拉科手指紧握，几乎将牙齿咬碎。看看，这就是他关心的，他只在乎自己有没有好好完成他的任务，他只在乎那些他讨厌的泥巴种——他从来不会关心他，因为他不会被抓走、被伤害，因为他期待他像个机器人一样无坚不摧。  
他在保护霍格沃茨，但他在毁掉他。他已经退无可退了。  
“我不会再来了，”他最后这样说道，“撤掉我吧，教授。我不干了。”  
说完后他刺耳地冷笑了一声，用力抹了把眼角，倒退到拐角，转身离开了。


	4. Chapter 4

斯内普觉得自己只做错过一件事，那件事毁了他的一生。  
他为了表现忠诚而把一个预言告诉了黑魔王，却害死了他最在乎的人。从此他便为了毁灭他曾经的主人而活。他所做的一切都不是为了自己，他保护霍格沃茨是出于责任，这也是那个老人的嘱托。当然，他的确爱这里，但他对那些学生没有感情，不至于为了保护他们奉献所有。可他已经习惯奉献了，他在赎罪，他的一生都是痛苦的，他甚至离不开它。  
他早就看到了德拉科身上成功和失败的可能性，但他没有能力去引导他。他向来缺乏这种妥善与人沟通的能力，这和服从命令不一样，和面不改色地撒谎也不一样，它与讥笑嘲讽相反，需要极为坚韧的耐心。他并非缺乏耐心，可不屑于将它用在别人身上。  
十几年的授课生涯没有教会他这个能力。除了斯莱特林以外，几乎没有学生喜欢上他的课。曾经德拉科最喜欢他的魔药课，他确实有天赋，他也不吝啬于夸奖他。他的偏心显而易见，而这个男孩就是吃这一套，所以他轻而易举地成了他最爱戴的教授。  
德拉科喜欢特权和优待，喜欢高高在上地俯视同辈人，他出身的家庭给了他这种骄傲。他还记得当初他巴结讨好他的样子，想必是卢修斯对他说过这样的话——西弗勒斯·斯内普是个可结交的人，是他们的盟友。  
的确，他是他们的“盟友”，是个潜伏的叛徒，时刻等待着伏地魔复生回归——他们追随的主人，他将会杀死他，即使要付出自己的一生。  
他伪装了太久，面具已经成了他的一部分，再也摘不下来了。他用这张面具轻松骗过了那个男孩，让他以为他喜欢他，所以对他的恶行百般纵容。六年级的时候他去试探他，那是邓布利多的命令，否则他根本不在乎他的灵魂会不会破碎。但那个老人在乎，他在乎每一个人的灵魂，他一直不懂这是怎样一种感觉，他连自己的罪孽都几乎承受不住，哪里还有多余的心去关怀他人？  
而他现在坐在他曾经的位置上，这才知道守护这所学校到底有多难，比骗过一个世纪以来最强大的黑巫师要难得多。每一个学生的安危他都要过问，无论他是格兰芬多、赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳还是斯莱特林，纯血、混血还是麻瓜出身，男孩还是女孩，他都要平等对待，把他们看得比自己的呼吸还重要。他明明一点都不在乎，但他执行命令比谁都要彻底，久而久之便产生了错觉——以为一切就该是这样。  
但他毕竟不是那个人，他做不到他能做到的事。他给一个刚成年的男孩下达了命令，却没有能力安抚他敏感的内心。就连邓布利多也说过自己不擅长照顾年轻人，他对哈利·波特的培养并非一帆风顺，但这不是他失败的理由。他太久没有和人正常交往过了，除了命令与欺骗。他忘记一个男孩是需要关怀的，即使记得也不在乎。  
但说实在的，他真的想把德拉科培养成他的助手吗？他没有教过他什么，除了一些简易魔药的配置。他应该去好好安慰他一下吗？  
斯内普盯着桌面上的羊皮纸，他已经一个小时没有动了。无论如何，现在已经将近十二点了，就算要安抚他也已经太晚了，更何况他根本不知道该怎么说。  
斯内普熄了灯，披上长外套慢慢走进深黑的夜里。这一天太漫长了，失败总显得如此漫长。他哪边都没做好。  
走廊上空无一人，差点没头的尼克从门柱旁飘过，没入一张飘荡的围幔后。斯内普将外套拉了拉，施展魔法隐藏了自己的脚步声。他习惯于忽略自己的声息，冷冷地观察四周，这让他有一种扭曲的安全感。  
前方突兀地响起了一阵拖沓的脚步声，一个人影从另一头朝这儿走来。斯内普皱起眉，这个时间还在城堡里游荡是违反校规的，当然他很清楚有些人根本不把校规放在眼里，可是毫无遮掩地行动也太过胆大了。  
他不动声色地靠近，越靠近越感到吃惊。那人身材高挑，穿着墨绿色的睡袍平静地走在路上。斯内普认清了那张脸，他没想过会在这个时间遇到他。  
他要禁止他夜游，他想，但今天就先算了。  
当他们的距离接近到五米时，斯内普停了下来，说道：“德拉科。”  
男孩的眼睛半睁着，可他没有看向他，径直从他身边走过了。  
斯内普皱起眉，紧跟在他背后。难道他还在生气？可他在这儿碰见他，难道不会感到惊慌吗？或者像以前一样讨好他，他有些怀念那个时候了。  
德拉科走得很快，他避开了几个恶作剧的台阶，却在转弯的时候撞上了墙柱，后退了一步，继续往前走。斯内普没有出声打扰他，他想知道他会去哪儿。  
他跟着他穿过一条条长廊，德拉科似乎只是在毫无目标地随处乱走。他最后停在了他们之前争吵的那条走廊上，呆呆地站着，一动不动。  
斯内普等了一会儿，慢慢走上去拍了拍他的肩膀：“德拉科。你这么晚出来做什么？”  
男孩只是站着，没有回答。  
他又皱眉，绕到他面前。德拉科的眼睛仍半睁着，呆呆地望着前方，仿佛完全没有看见他。斯内普在他面前挥了挥手，他也没有任何反应。他内心浮起了一个诡异的猜想。  
他在一些病理书上看到过这种症状，但还是第一次接触到病例。谈不上罕见，可他确实了解不深，也不知道该怎么治好。  
德拉科又在原地愣站了五分钟，忽然醒来了似的往前走去，沿着另一条路回到了斯莱特林宿舍。斯内普一直看着他走进寝室、拉开床帘爬上床才离开。  
自那天以后，这种状况几乎天天发生。德拉科一般会在晚上十二点到一点钟从寝室里出来，在城堡里稀里糊涂地晃来晃去，速度时快时慢，停停走走，有时候还会在墙壁上画上一些什么，大约十分钟后再自顾自地回到寝室的床上。  
斯内普观察过他白天的表现，没有任何异常。他并不知道自己会梦游，而他的同学似乎也没有察觉。他注意到他不再和克拉布、高尔坐在一块儿了，也很少和其他斯莱特林说话。他的周围总会空出一片，其他人都和他保持着距离。  
这是怎么回事？斯内普没有弄懂。他的确很少关注他，即使这个学期以来他们保持着特殊的关系，但他没有分多少心思给他。他看着德拉科安静地吃完早餐，背上书包独自离开礼堂，朝教室走去。他迅速回忆了一下斯莱特林七年级的课程表，第一节课应该是变形课。他推开桌子上还没有吃完的面包，理了理领口，快速从另一条路绕上了变形课教室。  
偶尔做一次突击检查也不错，他想。是时候给那些教授一些压力了。  
德拉科刚在位置上坐稳没多久，就看见斯内普从教室后门走进来，坐在墙边的椅子上。他蹙眉，此时麦格教授正好从前门踏入，面无表情地将教案放在桌上，看也没看斯内普一眼。  
“好了，我们开始上课。”她说道，“今天的内容比较困难，我希望所有人都集中注意力，记住我说的每一句话。”  
德拉科又回头看了一眼斯内普，他的手中多了一张羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔，羽毛笔正快速地在纸上写着什么。  
从六年级开始，他上课就不太认真了。他清楚伏地魔并不在乎他们的成绩，不在乎谁通过了N.E.W.Ts考试，他只在乎谁能更好地服从命令。  
但霍格沃茨的教授们依然在认真负责地教学，德拉科对此嗤之以鼻。没有多少斯莱特林在认真学习，他们已经成了这座城堡中不受规则束缚的自由者，老师对他们的懈怠视而不见，没有人会去费心劝说。德拉科也是如此，他每天按时到教室只是因为无聊，除此之外他不知道还能做什么。但他几乎没有交过作业，也很少认真听讲。  
变形学是相当困难的一门课程，他一直表现平平，而当这门课程变得越来越困难之后，他几乎放弃了尝试。他连将物体变成小猫的魔法都不太熟练，更别提这节课将要学习的新内容——将物体变成猪了。  
德拉科看着面前的桌垫发呆，变形课本在手边摊开，上面空白一片。并非他不想做笔记，可麦格教授讲述地原理他一点都听不懂，也无法快速记下来。他早就习惯了这种状况，可为什么今天斯内普忽然来监督他们上课？他一直等着他宣布撤销他的学生会主席职位，但等来的却只有这个，难道他忽然脑子出毛病了想要考验他的成绩？  
“谁还在乎成绩，”他嘀咕着，“将桌垫变成猪有什么用？”  
德拉科看向四周，其他同学都已经开始尝试了。高尔和克拉布变形学成绩不佳，没能进N.E.W.Ts培训班，布雷斯没有来上课，西奥多和达芙妮懒散地靠在椅子上有一搭没一搭地聊天。德拉科注意到他们放在桌上的手靠得很近，小指似乎碰在了一起——似乎又没有，可能是他的错觉。他撇过了眼，有些不自在。  
这没什么稀奇的，他想，一点都不奇怪。  
背后吹来了一阵风，他不安地动了动，一个声音在背后响起：“有人没有来上课？”  
德拉科手臂一抖，羽毛笔掉在了地上。还没等他弯腰去捡，一只手拾起它放在桌面上。他回过身，斯内普正站在他面前看着他。  
“……什么？”  
“有人逃课，是吗？”男人重复道，扫视着四周。  
德拉科咽了口口水，尽量镇定地说道：“没有。”  
“是吗？”斯内普扬起眉。  
德拉科避开了他的目光，却也不敢去碰那只斯内普动过的羽毛笔，只好盯着课本发呆。斯内普盯着他看了一会儿，问道：“学会了吗？”  
“啊？”  
“今天的内容你会了吗？”  
德拉科头皮发麻，他感觉到周围的同学都朝他看来，表情各异，内心更烦躁了。  
“不用你管。”他语气恶劣地说道，刚说完就意识到自己酿了大错——斯内普的脸一下子黑了下来，他在他桌边站定，羽毛笔慢慢地敲着羊皮纸：“做给我看，德拉科。”  
“我不会。”德拉科已经豁出去了，他希望旁边的同学都没有听见，但这显然不可能，有人笑出了声。斯内普冷冷地扫了一眼发笑的同学，他马上闭上了嘴。  
“上课没有认真听，是吗？”他在他旁边的空位上坐下来，德拉科深吸了一口气，“如果卢修斯知道你在这儿混日子，他会怎么说呢？”  
“少拿我爸爸压我，现在还有谁在乎N.E.W.Ts？”他冷笑道，“我只要好好完成任务——”  
“完成任务，嗯？”  
德拉科立刻噤声了。他的目光变得怨恨起来，凶恶地瞪着他。  
“你知道我在说什么。”  
“……是啊，我知道，”过了一会儿，德拉科压低了声音说道，“你以为我为什么会变成这样？”  
“无论如何，魔法技能是基础。黑魔王不会想要一个什么都不会的仆人。”  
“我并没有什么都不会——”  
“如果你再荒废下去，就会变得和那些在魔法部混吃等死的职员没什么两样，”斯内普尖刻地说道，“或者你还是不想学，那就把这当成我的命令。你必须在每门课都拿到良以上的成绩，不然就去我办公室关禁闭。”  
“我不！”德拉科瞪大了眼，下意识提高了音量，“我说了我不会再听你的话了！”  
“只要你还是霍格沃茨的学生，你就得听我的。”斯内普残忍地说道，“那么现在，给我展示你的学习成果。你该不会以为你那点三脚猫的技术就能让黑魔王满意吧？”  
德拉科紧攥着魔杖，嘴唇微微颤抖，说不出话来。他以为那天他宣布不再担任学生会主席以后就结束了，斯内普不会再来找他，他也不用陷入纠结之中，一切都会好起来。可现在看来事实并非如此。  
“我不想展示给你看。”他说道，几乎要把手中的魔杖折断了。  
“卢修斯——”  
“你就只会这个，”德拉科咬牙切齿，“除了用我爸爸威胁我，你还会什么？”  
“如果你是说让人乖乖听话的方法，那我有成千上百种。我希望不会用到那些。”  
他的身体僵硬了一瞬，扭过头不理他了，自顾自看着一片空白的变形课本。斯内普等了一会儿，又说道：“你先给我展示一遍挥杖的姿势。”  
德拉科白了他一眼，皱了皱鼻子，举起魔杖随意地在半空中挥了挥。斯内普一把按住他的手腕，带着他用力划过了一个弧度。德拉科还沉浸在被忽然袭击的错愕中，他摸了摸被抓握过的地方，有些麻麻的。  
“会了吗？”男人的话像钟声在他脑中敲响，德拉科连忙点点头，生怕他再来一次。  
“给我看看。”斯内普命令道。他只好努力回想着之前的感觉，学着斯内普的动作挥动魔杖，然而刚挥到一半就被打断了。  
“力度不够，你变出的猪会缺胳膊少腿。放松一些，德拉科。像这样。”他说着抽出自己的魔杖轻松而有力地一挥，德拉科还没看清他是怎么做的，面前的桌子就变成了一只小猪，背上顶着一张桌垫。然后它又马上变了回来。  
“斯内普教授，我很怀疑你是不是故意来扰乱课堂秩序，”麦格教授严厉的声音从身后传来，她抄着双手，一脸不善，“所有同学都在看你精彩绝伦的魔法表演，我想这也许给你带来了很大的优越感。”  
“我在给学生示范你的讲课内容，麦格教授。”  
“那是我的工作。”  
“很显然你没有好好尽到责任，米勒娃。”斯内普拖腔拖调地说道，“我的学生会主席他什么都不会，这就是你的教学态度？”  
“你真的什么也不会吗，德拉科？”  
“没有，”德拉科难堪得脸都红透了，他恨恨地踢了斯内普一脚，“我会，教授。”  
“给你的学生一点信任，斯内普，我相信他能做好。”麦格教授说道，“你有什么问题可以问我，德拉科。”  
“是，教授。”  
接下来的半节课德拉科始终板着脸，一句话也不和斯内普说。他没有去请求麦格教授的帮助，也不想理会斯内普，自己闷头钻研如何把旁边这个讨厌的男人变成猪。  
然而直到下课他也没能完全掌握这个咒语，他变出来的猪还能看出桌垫的质感，极为诡异。斯内普对他的杰作似乎想发表讥讽言论，他恶狠狠地撞开他便离开了。  
可这场噩梦并没有结束。斯内普跟着德拉科去了他的每堂课，他做什么他都要插一脚。魔咒课他对德拉科的表现指指点点；魔药课就更不用说了，这是他的拿手好戏，即使原本极为擅长这门课程的德拉科在他的监视下也变得手忙脚乱，大脑一片空白，最后还是斯内普亲自调了一瓶药剂代替他交给斯拉格霍恩教授；黑魔法防御术课正好赶上阿米库斯和格兰芬多们吵架，他们把课堂搅得一团糟，斯内普一怒之下关了所有格兰芬多的禁闭，提前结束了这堂课。  
同学们从教室里离开时都兴奋地议论纷纷，谁都不喜欢黑魔法防御术课。德拉科也不喜欢，这是他唯一可能逃课的一节课。  
他走出教室时看见斯内普正和阿米库斯谈话，前者神态自若，后者显得有些激动，不停地挥舞双手。德拉科正想去礼堂吃晚饭，可斯内普已经看见了他，说道：“你留一下，德拉科。”  
他脚步一顿，心底冒起一团火。凭什么他还要听他的话？他毁了他的一天还不够吗？  
德拉科没有理会他，低头绕过拐角口往楼下跑。他越跑越快，到最后简直无法中止，一直冲进礼堂才喘息着停下脚步，擦了擦额头的汗。  
礼堂里人并不多，大多数学生还没有下课。德拉科选了一个不起眼的位置坐下，松了口气。  
他搞不懂斯内普想干什么。他对他的工作不满意，那很好，反正他也不想干，被撤职也理所应当。可不仅没有免除他的职位，反而对他严加管教起来，难道是卢修斯对他说了什么？  
想到这儿德拉科紧张起来，饭都吃不下去了。他扒拉了几口面，又发了会儿呆，打算起身离开的时候对面坐下了一个人，这让他僵在原地一动不动。  
来人摸了摸下巴，挥挥手将桌上的东西清空，给自己点了一杯茶，说道：“跑得挺快，德拉科。”  
“你——”  
“我说了我找你有事。”  
“我和你没什么可说的。”他气呼呼地说道。  
“但我有，德拉科。我有很多事要说。”  
“我不想听。”  
“和你的性命有关。”  
德拉科的眼皮跳了一下，手指悄悄握紧了。  
“少来吓唬我，我不怕这个。”他冷冷地说道。  
斯内普慢慢地将茶喝光，把茶杯放在一边。他抿了抿嘴唇，说道：“去办公室，我要和你谈谈。”  
“我不。”他起身就走，余光里看见斯内普抽出魔杖对准了他。大脑中的警报轰鸣起来，头皮痛得厉害。然而还没等他拔出魔杖一道红光便击中了他，德拉科眼前一黑，什么也感觉不到了。

“你不该用这种方式，西弗勒斯。”  
“抱歉，除此之外我不知道该怎么把他带过来。”  
两个模糊而熟悉的声音在耳边响动，德拉科感到大脑剧痛，眼皮发麻。他微微睁开眼，慢慢直起身，揉了揉鼻子。  
眼前的场景渐渐清晰，他发现他正坐在校长办公室的椅子上，周围是各种冒着泡的精致银器。斯内普背对着他站在那一排肖像前，他正和最后一幅肖像上的老人说话。德拉科眨了眨眼，回想着自己刚刚听见的内容。  
“……西弗勒斯？”  
斯内普马上转过身，快步朝他走来，坐在了办公桌的另一边。他把桌上的杂物推到一边，点亮了桌上的台灯，问道：“你最近有什么烦恼的事，德拉科？”  
德拉科一愣，立刻警觉起来，反问道：“怎么了？”  
“我发现你没有和高尔、克拉布呆在一起。”  
“你在监视我？”  
“简单的观察，男孩。”  
德拉科还是觉得浑身不舒服，他缩了缩身子，哼了一声：“还不是因为你。你以为我想这样？”  
斯内普沉默了一会儿，又问道：“这是最让你难过的事？”  
“我不懂。”  
“你最近睡得怎么样？”  
“关你什么事？”德拉科有些莫名其妙，“你管得太宽了，斯内普。”  
“回答我的问题，德拉科。你有没有失眠？”  
“没有，我睡得很好，”他有些不耐烦了，“如果就是这些问题的话，我要回去了。”  
“你最近有做什么梦吗？”  
“没有，”德拉科站起身，椅子歪到一遍，“我没有做梦，再见，斯内普。”  
这天晚上，斯内普等在斯莱特林休息室门口。到了十二点，德拉科果然慢慢地走了出来，穿着睡衣在城堡里游荡。他随意地挥舞魔杖，把走廊边的围幔和花环都变成了猪，然后在门厅的公告栏上乱涂乱画。斯内普把那些猪全变了回来，皱着眉盯着他画的图。他想了想，还是把那张羊皮纸扯下来，折好塞进口袋里。  
第二天他在走廊上拦住了德拉科，将那张纸递给他。男孩困惑地看了他一眼，打开羊皮纸。  
“这是什么？”他嘲笑道，“你的自画像？画得真丑。”  
“我也觉得你的画技不怎么样。”斯内普轻声说道。  
“什么？”德拉科扬起眉，“我没画过这种东西。”  
“你不记得了，这是你在梦里画的。”  
“你在说什么鬼话。”  
斯内普没有辩解，只是说道：“你的睡衣有两件，一件是墨绿色的，一件是黑色的。墨绿色的那件有点长，你有时候会被绊倒。”  
德拉科的表情在他说第一句话的时候就僵住了，他的脸颊发红，恼羞成怒：“你他妈就是个变态，斯内普！”  
“你不想知道我是怎么知道的吗？”  
“我不想，”他推开他，“妈的，我不想再看到你！”  
第三天斯内普又给德拉科塞了一张羊皮纸，上面依然是一幅歪歪扭扭的斯内普的画像，旁边还写了“臭大粪”之类的字，从字迹上来看的确出自德拉科之手。  
这下他没法反驳了，只好跟着他回到校长室。斯内普给他仔细讲解了梦游这种病症的表现特征和他这几天所作所为，德拉科越听脸色越白，到最后甚至有些惶恐了。  
“从寝室里出来——再回去？你说的是真的？我怎么可能——”  
“梦游者多为儿童，以5-7岁为多见，进入青春期后能自行消失。梦游症有一定遗传性，同一家族发生率高。德拉科，你家里还有其他人梦游吗？”  
“我没有听说过，”他摇了摇头，“5-7岁，教授，可是——”  
“成年男子也有可能梦游，原因不明。可能是社会心理因素、遗传因素、发育因素或睡眠过深导致的，比如日常生活规律紊乱、环境压力过大、焦虑不安、连续几天熬夜引起睡眠不足等，所以我之前问你最近睡眠质量如何。”斯内普观察着德拉科的表情，后者紧咬牙关，神色不定。  
“我没有熬夜，也没有迟睡。”他说道。  
“有没有做梦？”  
德拉科的表情一变，很快又恢复了正常。他用力摇了摇头，撇过脸。斯内普沉默了一会儿，说道：“我给你开一点安神药。记得不要擅自使用安眠药。”  
男孩没有回答。斯内普起身走向旁边的一只大柜子，上面有几百个小抽屉，每个小抽屉上都挂着药牌。这原本是放在他的魔药办公室里的柜子，后来被他搬过来了。  
“最近学校里没发生什么事，”他边找边说道，“魔法部那边我已经联系过了，他们如果要过来抓人会提前告知我。”  
德拉科犹豫了几秒，说道：“其实还是有发生，只是没那么严重。”  
斯内普回头看向他，拿着一瓶药走到他面前。  
“说来听听。”  
“就是一些斗殴，以前也经常发生。”德拉科说得很慢。斯内普知道他说的“以前”指的是七年级之前。  
“你看见了？”  
“……我那时候——急着上厕所，出来的时候他们已经走了，”德拉科显得有些局促不安，“不过我去通知了庞弗雷夫人，后来到底怎么样我不知道，反正也和我没关系。”  
斯内普看着他红扑扑的脸，不知为何觉得有那么一点可爱。  
“放松，德拉科。我没有责怪你。”他说道，把药递给他。  
德拉科看起来依然心事重重，他打量着手中用绿色药瓶装着的魔药，将它小心翼翼地握在手心：“喝了这个就没问题了吗？”  
“不是，”斯内普耸耸肩，“它也许能让你更好地入睡。”  
德拉科没有说话。他低着头看着自己的袍子，像是隐忍着什么，又抬起头看向他：“我在梦游的时候……都做了什么事？”  
“在城堡里乱逛，把墙壁和布告栏涂得一团糟。不过可以放心，没有出现杀人这一类危险行为。”  
男孩看起来还是不太安心，他踢了一会儿桌腿，咬着下唇，最后犹犹豫豫地问道：“嗯……我有做什么奇怪的事吗？除了画画？”  
“有。”  
德拉科的脸色顿时变了。  
“你把周围的东西都变成了猪。很独特的练习方式，德拉科。”  
他白了他一眼，脸有点红，追问道：“还有别的吗？”  
“你指的是什么？”斯内普扬起眉。  
“呃——我有没有，我是说，做那次喝酒以后做的事情。”德拉科没有看他，他不想看到斯内普嘲笑的表情。  
“你酒后做了什么？”男人似乎没听懂。  
“就是——你知道是什么事情。”  
“我不太清楚。”  
德拉科扭过头瞪着他，斯内普一脸平静，似乎他真的只是忘了——怎么可能！他发誓他肯定记得清清楚楚，永远都不会忘掉，他就是想让他亲口说出来。  
“你的记性没那么差，斯内普。”  
“有时候脑子里塞了太多东西就会忘掉一些，否则我也不需要冥想盆。如果你不解释得更清楚一点，我恐怕无法明白你的意思。”  
德拉科简直恨透了斯内普一本正经胡说八道的模样，而他偏偏无法反驳。他的嘴唇蠕动着，咬咬牙，干脆豁出去了：“就是我有没有脱衣服，行了吗！？”  
斯内普的眼中浮现出一丝笑意，很淡，德拉科没有注意到——就算注意到了也会以为是在嘲笑他。他拍了拍他的肩膀，后者马上甩开了他。  
“我建议你以后定期来做心理辅导。”他轻声说道。  
“什么？我才不要——”  
“虽然你现在没做什么出格的事，但以后我不敢保证会不会上演《皇帝的新衣》。”  
“那是什么？”  
“一个脱光了衣服在街上走的皇帝，其实十分愚蠢傲慢，还自以为非常、非常尊贵。”他故意放慢语调，果不其然看见男孩苍白的双颊渐渐浮起一层红晕。他一下子站起来，用力踢了他一脚，头也不回地跑开了。


	5. Chapter 5

斯内普觉得自己只做错过一件事，那件事毁了他的一生。  
他为了表现忠诚而把一个预言告诉了黑魔王，却害死了他最在乎的人。从此他便为了毁灭他曾经的主人而活。他所做的一切都不是为了自己，他保护霍格沃茨是出于责任，这也是那个老人的嘱托。当然，他的确爱这里，但他对那些学生没有感情，不至于为了保护他们奉献所有。可他已经习惯奉献了，他在赎罪，他的一生都是痛苦的，他甚至离不开它。  
他早就看到了德拉科身上成功和失败的可能性，但他没有能力去引导他。他向来缺乏这种妥善与人沟通的能力，这和服从命令不一样，和面不改色地撒谎也不一样，它与讥笑嘲讽相反，需要极为坚韧的耐心。他并非缺乏耐心，可不屑于将它用在别人身上。  
十几年的授课生涯没有教会他这个能力。除了斯莱特林以外，几乎没有学生喜欢上他的课。曾经德拉科最喜欢他的魔药课，他确实有天赋，他也不吝啬于夸奖他。他的偏心显而易见，而这个男孩就是吃这一套，所以他轻而易举地成了他最爱戴的教授。  
德拉科喜欢特权和优待，喜欢高高在上地俯视同辈人，他出身的家庭给了他这种骄傲。他还记得当初他巴结讨好他的样子，想必是卢修斯对他说过这样的话——西弗勒斯·斯内普是个可结交的人，是他们的盟友。  
的确，他是他们的“盟友”，是个潜伏的叛徒，时刻等待着伏地魔复生回归——他们追随的主人，他将会杀死他，即使要付出自己的一生。  
他伪装了太久，面具已经成了他的一部分，再也摘不下来了。他用这张面具轻松骗过了那个男孩，让他以为他喜欢他，所以对他的恶行百般纵容。六年级的时候他去试探他，那是邓布利多的命令，否则他根本不在乎他的灵魂会不会破碎。但那个老人在乎，他在乎每一个人的灵魂，他一直不懂这是怎样一种感觉，他连自己的罪孽都几乎承受不住，哪里还有多余的心去关怀他人？  
而他现在坐在他曾经的位置上，这才知道守护这所学校到底有多难，比骗过一个世纪以来最强大的黑巫师要难得多。每一个学生的安危他都要过问，无论他是格兰芬多、赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳还是斯莱特林，纯血、混血还是麻瓜出身，男孩还是女孩，他都要平等对待，把他们看得比自己的呼吸还重要。他明明一点都不在乎，但他执行命令比谁都要彻底，久而久之便产生了错觉——以为一切就该是这样。  
但他毕竟不是那个人，他做不到他能做到的事。他给一个刚成年的男孩下达了命令，却没有能力安抚他敏感的内心。就连邓布利多也说过自己不擅长照顾年轻人，他对哈利·波特的培养并非一帆风顺，但这不是他失败的理由。他太久没有和人正常交往过了，除了命令与欺骗。他忘记一个男孩是需要关怀的，即使记得也不在乎。  
但说实在的，他真的想把德拉科培养成他的助手吗？他没有教过他什么，除了一些简易魔药的配置。他应该去好好安慰他一下吗？  
斯内普盯着桌面上的羊皮纸，他已经一个小时没有动了。无论如何，现在已经将近十二点了，就算要安抚他也已经太晚了，更何况他根本不知道该怎么说。  
斯内普熄了灯，披上长外套慢慢走进深黑的夜里。这一天太漫长了，失败总显得如此漫长。他哪边都没做好。  
走廊上空无一人，差点没头的尼克从门柱旁飘过，没入一张飘荡的围幔后。斯内普将外套拉了拉，施展魔法隐藏了自己的脚步声。他习惯于忽略自己的声息，冷冷地观察四周，这让他有一种扭曲的安全感。  
前方突兀地响起了一阵拖沓的脚步声，一个人影从另一头朝这儿走来。斯内普皱起眉，这个时间还在城堡里游荡是违反校规的，当然他很清楚有些人根本不把校规放在眼里，可是毫无遮掩地行动也太过胆大了。  
他不动声色地靠近，越靠近越感到吃惊。那人身材高挑，穿着墨绿色的睡袍平静地走在路上。斯内普认清了那张脸，他没想过会在这个时间遇到他。  
他要禁止他夜游，他想，但今天就先算了。  
当他们的距离接近到五米时，斯内普停了下来，说道：“德拉科。”  
男孩的眼睛半睁着，可他没有看向他，径直从他身边走过了。  
斯内普皱起眉，紧跟在他背后。难道他还在生气？可他在这儿碰见他，难道不会感到惊慌吗？或者像以前一样讨好他，他有些怀念那个时候了。  
德拉科走得很快，他避开了几个恶作剧的台阶，却在转弯的时候撞上了墙柱，后退了一步，继续往前走。斯内普没有出声打扰他，他想知道他会去哪儿。  
他跟着他穿过一条条长廊，德拉科似乎只是在毫无目标地随处乱走。他最后停在了他们之前争吵的那条走廊上，呆呆地站着，一动不动。  
斯内普等了一会儿，慢慢走上去拍了拍他的肩膀：“德拉科。你这么晚出来做什么？”  
男孩只是站着，没有回答。  
他又皱眉，绕到他面前。德拉科的眼睛仍半睁着，呆呆地望着前方，仿佛完全没有看见他。斯内普在他面前挥了挥手，他也没有任何反应。他内心浮起了一个诡异的猜想。  
他在一些病理书上看到过这种症状，但还是第一次接触到病例。谈不上罕见，可他确实了解不深，也不知道该怎么治好。  
德拉科又在原地愣站了五分钟，忽然醒来了似的往前走去，沿着另一条路回到了斯莱特林宿舍。斯内普一直看着他走进寝室、拉开床帘爬上床才离开。  
自那天以后，这种状况几乎天天发生。德拉科一般会在晚上十二点到一点钟从寝室里出来，在城堡里稀里糊涂地晃来晃去，速度时快时慢，停停走走，有时候还会在墙壁上画上一些什么，大约十分钟后再自顾自地回到寝室的床上。  
斯内普观察过他白天的表现，没有任何异常。他并不知道自己会梦游，而他的同学似乎也没有察觉。他注意到他不再和克拉布、高尔坐在一块儿了，也很少和其他斯莱特林说话。他的周围总会空出一片，其他人都和他保持着距离。  
这是怎么回事？斯内普没有弄懂。他的确很少关注他，即使这个学期以来他们保持着特殊的关系，但他没有分多少心思给他。他看着德拉科安静地吃完早餐，背上书包独自离开礼堂，朝教室走去。他迅速回忆了一下斯莱特林七年级的课程表，第一节课应该是变形课。他推开桌子上还没有吃完的面包，理了理领口，快速从另一条路绕上了变形课教室。  
偶尔做一次突击检查也不错，他想。是时候给那些教授一些压力了。  
德拉科刚在位置上坐稳没多久，就看见斯内普从教室后门走进来，坐在墙边的椅子上。他蹙眉，此时麦格教授正好从前门踏入，面无表情地将教案放在桌上，看也没看斯内普一眼。  
“好了，我们开始上课。”她说道，“今天的内容比较困难，我希望所有人都集中注意力，记住我说的每一句话。”  
德拉科又回头看了一眼斯内普，他的手中多了一张羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔，羽毛笔正快速地在纸上写着什么。  
从六年级开始，他上课就不太认真了。他清楚伏地魔并不在乎他们的成绩，不在乎谁通过了N.E.W.Ts考试，他只在乎谁能更好地服从命令。  
但霍格沃茨的教授们依然在认真负责地教学，德拉科对此嗤之以鼻。没有多少斯莱特林在认真学习，他们已经成了这座城堡中不受规则束缚的自由者，老师对他们的懈怠视而不见，没有人会去费心劝说。德拉科也是如此，他每天按时到教室只是因为无聊，除此之外他不知道还能做什么。但他几乎没有交过作业，也很少认真听讲。  
变形学是相当困难的一门课程，他一直表现平平，而当这门课程变得越来越困难之后，他几乎放弃了尝试。他连将物体变成小猫的魔法都不太熟练，更别提这节课将要学习的新内容——将物体变成猪了。  
德拉科看着面前的桌垫发呆，变形课本在手边摊开，上面空白一片。并非他不想做笔记，可麦格教授讲述地原理他一点都听不懂，也无法快速记下来。他早就习惯了这种状况，可为什么今天斯内普忽然来监督他们上课？他一直等着他宣布撤销他的学生会主席职位，但等来的却只有这个，难道他忽然脑子出毛病了想要考验他的成绩？  
“谁还在乎成绩，”他嘀咕着，“将桌垫变成猪有什么用？”  
德拉科看向四周，其他同学都已经开始尝试了。高尔和克拉布变形学成绩不佳，没能进N.E.W.Ts培训班，布雷斯没有来上课，西奥多和达芙妮懒散地靠在椅子上有一搭没一搭地聊天。德拉科注意到他们放在桌上的手靠得很近，小指似乎碰在了一起——似乎又没有，可能是他的错觉。他撇过了眼，有些不自在。  
这没什么稀奇的，他想，一点都不奇怪。  
背后吹来了一阵风，他不安地动了动，一个声音在背后响起：“有人没有来上课？”  
德拉科手臂一抖，羽毛笔掉在了地上。还没等他弯腰去捡，一只手拾起它放在桌面上。他回过身，斯内普正站在他面前看着他。  
“……什么？”  
“有人逃课，是吗？”男人重复道，扫视着四周。  
德拉科咽了口口水，尽量镇定地说道：“没有。”  
“是吗？”斯内普扬起眉。  
德拉科避开了他的目光，却也不敢去碰那只斯内普动过的羽毛笔，只好盯着课本发呆。斯内普盯着他看了一会儿，问道：“学会了吗？”  
“啊？”  
“今天的内容你会了吗？”  
德拉科头皮发麻，他感觉到周围的同学都朝他看来，表情各异，内心更烦躁了。  
“不用你管。”他语气恶劣地说道，刚说完就意识到自己酿了大错——斯内普的脸一下子黑了下来，他在他桌边站定，羽毛笔慢慢地敲着羊皮纸：“做给我看，德拉科。”  
“我不会。”德拉科已经豁出去了，他希望旁边的同学都没有听见，但这显然不可能，有人笑出了声。斯内普冷冷地扫了一眼发笑的同学，他马上闭上了嘴。  
“上课没有认真听，是吗？”他在他旁边的空位上坐下来，德拉科深吸了一口气，“如果卢修斯知道你在这儿混日子，他会怎么说呢？”  
“少拿我爸爸压我，现在还有谁在乎N.E.W.Ts？”他冷笑道，“我只要好好完成任务——”  
“完成任务，嗯？”  
德拉科立刻噤声了。他的目光变得怨恨起来，凶恶地瞪着他。  
“你知道我在说什么。”  
“……是啊，我知道，”过了一会儿，德拉科压低了声音说道，“你以为我为什么会变成这样？”  
“无论如何，魔法技能是基础。黑魔王不会想要一个什么都不会的仆人。”  
“我并没有什么都不会——”  
“如果你再荒废下去，就会变得和那些在魔法部混吃等死的职员没什么两样，”斯内普尖刻地说道，“或者你还是不想学，那就把这当成我的命令。你必须在每门课都拿到良以上的成绩，不然就去我办公室关禁闭。”  
“我不！”德拉科瞪大了眼，下意识提高了音量，“我说了我不会再听你的话了！”  
“只要你还是霍格沃茨的学生，你就得听我的。”斯内普残忍地说道，“那么现在，给我展示你的学习成果。你该不会以为你那点三脚猫的技术就能让黑魔王满意吧？”  
德拉科紧攥着魔杖，嘴唇微微颤抖，说不出话来。他以为那天他宣布不再担任学生会主席以后就结束了，斯内普不会再来找他，他也不用陷入纠结之中，一切都会好起来。可现在看来事实并非如此。  
“我不想展示给你看。”他说道，几乎要把手中的魔杖折断了。  
“卢修斯——”  
“你就只会这个，”德拉科咬牙切齿，“除了用我爸爸威胁我，你还会什么？”  
“如果你是说让人乖乖听话的方法，那我有成千上百种。我希望不会用到那些。”  
他的身体僵硬了一瞬，扭过头不理他了，自顾自看着一片空白的变形课本。斯内普等了一会儿，又说道：“你先给我展示一遍挥杖的姿势。”  
德拉科白了他一眼，皱了皱鼻子，举起魔杖随意地在半空中挥了挥。斯内普一把按住他的手腕，带着他用力划过了一个弧度。德拉科还沉浸在被忽然袭击的错愕中，他摸了摸被抓握过的地方，有些麻麻的。  
“会了吗？”男人的话像钟声在他脑中敲响，德拉科连忙点点头，生怕他再来一次。  
“给我看看。”斯内普命令道。他只好努力回想着之前的感觉，学着斯内普的动作挥动魔杖，然而刚挥到一半就被打断了。  
“力度不够，你变出的猪会缺胳膊少腿。放松一些，德拉科。像这样。”他说着抽出自己的魔杖轻松而有力地一挥，德拉科还没看清他是怎么做的，面前的桌子就变成了一只小猪，背上顶着一张桌垫。然后它又马上变了回来。  
“斯内普教授，我很怀疑你是不是故意来扰乱课堂秩序，”麦格教授严厉的声音从身后传来，她抄着双手，一脸不善，“所有同学都在看你精彩绝伦的魔法表演，我想这也许给你带来了很大的优越感。”  
“我在给学生示范你的讲课内容，麦格教授。”  
“那是我的工作。”  
“很显然你没有好好尽到责任，米勒娃。”斯内普拖腔拖调地说道，“我的学生会主席他什么都不会，这就是你的教学态度？”  
“你真的什么也不会吗，德拉科？”  
“没有，”德拉科难堪得脸都红透了，他恨恨地踢了斯内普一脚，“我会，教授。”  
“给你的学生一点信任，斯内普，我相信他能做好。”麦格教授说道，“你有什么问题可以问我，德拉科。”  
“是，教授。”  
接下来的半节课德拉科始终板着脸，一句话也不和斯内普说。他没有去请求麦格教授的帮助，也不想理会斯内普，自己闷头钻研如何把旁边这个讨厌的男人变成猪。  
然而直到下课他也没能完全掌握这个咒语，他变出来的猪还能看出桌垫的质感，极为诡异。斯内普对他的杰作似乎想发表讥讽言论，他恶狠狠地撞开他便离开了。  
可这场噩梦并没有结束。斯内普跟着德拉科去了他的每堂课，他做什么他都要插一脚。魔咒课他对德拉科的表现指指点点；魔药课就更不用说了，这是他的拿手好戏，即使原本极为擅长这门课程的德拉科在他的监视下也变得手忙脚乱，大脑一片空白，最后还是斯内普亲自调了一瓶药剂代替他交给斯拉格霍恩教授；黑魔法防御术课正好赶上阿米库斯和格兰芬多们吵架，他们把课堂搅得一团糟，斯内普一怒之下关了所有格兰芬多的禁闭，提前结束了这堂课。  
同学们从教室里离开时都兴奋地议论纷纷，谁都不喜欢黑魔法防御术课。德拉科也不喜欢，这是他唯一可能逃课的一节课。  
他走出教室时看见斯内普正和阿米库斯谈话，前者神态自若，后者显得有些激动，不停地挥舞双手。德拉科正想去礼堂吃晚饭，可斯内普已经看见了他，说道：“你留一下，德拉科。”  
他脚步一顿，心底冒起一团火。凭什么他还要听他的话？他毁了他的一天还不够吗？  
德拉科没有理会他，低头绕过拐角口往楼下跑。他越跑越快，到最后简直无法中止，一直冲进礼堂才喘息着停下脚步，擦了擦额头的汗。  
礼堂里人并不多，大多数学生还没有下课。德拉科选了一个不起眼的位置坐下，松了口气。  
他搞不懂斯内普想干什么。他对他的工作不满意，那很好，反正他也不想干，被撤职也理所应当。可不仅没有免除他的职位，反而对他严加管教起来，难道是卢修斯对他说了什么？  
想到这儿德拉科紧张起来，饭都吃不下去了。他扒拉了几口面，又发了会儿呆，打算起身离开的时候对面坐下了一个人，这让他僵在原地一动不动。  
来人摸了摸下巴，挥挥手将桌上的东西清空，给自己点了一杯茶，说道：“跑得挺快，德拉科。”  
“你——”  
“我说了我找你有事。”  
“我和你没什么可说的。”他气呼呼地说道。  
“但我有，德拉科。我有很多事要说。”  
“我不想听。”  
“和你的性命有关。”  
德拉科的眼皮跳了一下，手指悄悄握紧了。  
“少来吓唬我，我不怕这个。”他冷冷地说道。  
斯内普慢慢地将茶喝光，把茶杯放在一边。他抿了抿嘴唇，说道：“去办公室，我要和你谈谈。”  
“我不。”他起身就走，余光里看见斯内普抽出魔杖对准了他。大脑中的警报轰鸣起来，头皮痛得厉害。然而还没等他拔出魔杖一道红光便击中了他，德拉科眼前一黑，什么也感觉不到了。


	6. Chapter 6

“你不该用这种方式，西弗勒斯。”  
“抱歉，除此之外我不知道该怎么把他带过来。”  
两个模糊而熟悉的声音在耳边响动，德拉科感到大脑剧痛，眼皮发麻。他微微睁开眼，慢慢直起身，揉了揉鼻子。  
眼前的场景渐渐清晰，他发现他正坐在校长办公室的椅子上，周围是各种冒着泡的精致银器。斯内普背对着他站在那一排肖像前，他正和最后一幅肖像上的老人说话。德拉科眨了眨眼，回想着自己刚刚听见的内容。  
“……西弗勒斯？”  
斯内普马上转过身，快步朝他走来，坐在了办公桌的另一边。他把桌上的杂物推到一边，点亮了桌上的台灯，问道：“你最近有什么烦恼的事，德拉科？”  
德拉科一愣，立刻警觉起来，反问道：“怎么了？”  
“我发现你没有和高尔、克拉布呆在一起。”  
“你在监视我？”  
“简单的观察，男孩。”  
德拉科还是觉得浑身不舒服，他缩了缩身子，哼了一声：“还不是因为你。你以为我想这样？”  
斯内普沉默了一会儿，又问道：“这是最让你难过的事？”  
“我不懂。”  
“你最近睡得怎么样？”  
“关你什么事？”德拉科有些莫名其妙，“你管得太宽了，斯内普。”  
“回答我的问题，德拉科。你有没有失眠？”  
“没有，我睡得很好，”他有些不耐烦了，“如果就是这些问题的话，我要回去了。”  
“你最近有做什么梦吗？”  
“没有，”德拉科站起身，椅子歪到一遍，“我没有做梦，再见，斯内普。”  
这天晚上，斯内普等在斯莱特林休息室门口。到了十二点，德拉科果然慢慢地走了出来，穿着睡衣在城堡里游荡。他随意地挥舞魔杖，把走廊边的围幔和花环都变成了猪，然后在门厅的公告栏上乱涂乱画。斯内普把那些猪全变了回来，皱着眉盯着他画的图。他想了想，还是把那张羊皮纸扯下来，折好塞进口袋里。  
第二天他在走廊上拦住了德拉科，将那张纸递给他。男孩困惑地看了他一眼，打开羊皮纸。  
“这是什么？”他嘲笑道，“你的自画像？画得真丑。”  
“我也觉得你的画技不怎么样。”斯内普轻声说道。  
“什么？”德拉科扬起眉，“我没画过这种东西。”  
“你不记得了，这是你在梦里画的。”  
“你在说什么鬼话。”  
斯内普没有辩解，只是说道：“你的睡衣有两件，一件是墨绿色的，一件是黑色的。墨绿色的那件有点长，你有时候会被绊倒。”  
德拉科的表情在他说第一句话的时候就僵住了，他的脸颊发红，恼羞成怒：“你他妈就是个变态，斯内普！”  
“你不想知道我是怎么知道的吗？”  
“我不想，”他推开他，“妈的，我不想再看到你！”  
第三天斯内普又给德拉科塞了一张羊皮纸，上面依然是一幅歪歪扭扭的斯内普的画像，旁边还写了“臭大粪”之类的字，从字迹上来看的确出自德拉科之手。  
这下他没法反驳了，只好跟着他回到校长室。斯内普给他仔细讲解了梦游这种病症的表现特征和他这几天所作所为，德拉科越听脸色越白，到最后甚至有些惶恐了。  
“从寝室里出来——再回去？你说的是真的？我怎么可能——”  
“梦游者多为儿童，以5-7岁为多见，进入青春期后能自行消失。梦游症有一定遗传性，同一家族发生率高。德拉科，你家里还有其他人梦游吗？”  
“我没有听说过，”他摇了摇头，“5-7岁，教授，可是——”  
“成年男子也有可能梦游，原因不明。可能是社会心理因素、遗传因素、发育因素或睡眠过深导致的，比如日常生活规律紊乱、环境压力过大、焦虑不安、连续几天熬夜引起睡眠不足等，所以我之前问你最近睡眠质量如何。”斯内普观察着德拉科的表情，后者紧咬牙关，神色不定。  
“我没有熬夜，也没有迟睡。”他说道。  
“有没有做梦？”  
德拉科的表情一变，很快又恢复了正常。他用力摇了摇头，撇过脸。斯内普沉默了一会儿，说道：“我给你开一点安神药。记得不要擅自使用安眠药。”  
男孩没有回答。斯内普起身走向旁边的一只大柜子，上面有几百个小抽屉，每个小抽屉上都挂着药牌。这原本是放在他的魔药办公室里的柜子，后来被他搬过来了。  
“最近学校里没发生什么事，”他边找边说道，“魔法部那边我已经联系过了，他们如果要过来抓人会提前告知我。”  
德拉科犹豫了几秒，说道：“其实还是有发生，只是没那么严重。”  
斯内普回头看向他，拿着一瓶药走到他面前。  
“说来听听。”  
“就是一些斗殴，以前也经常发生。”德拉科说得很慢。斯内普知道他说的“以前”指的是七年级之前。  
“你看见了？”  
“……我那时候——急着上厕所，出来的时候他们已经走了，”德拉科显得有些局促不安，“不过我去通知了庞弗雷夫人，后来到底怎么样我不知道，反正也和我没关系。”  
斯内普看着他红扑扑的脸，不知为何觉得有那么一点可爱。  
“放松，德拉科。我没有责怪你。”他说道，把药递给他。  
德拉科看起来依然心事重重，他打量着手中用绿色药瓶装着的魔药，将它小心翼翼地握在手心：“喝了这个就没问题了吗？”  
“不是，”斯内普耸耸肩，“它也许能让你更好地入睡。”  
德拉科没有说话。他低着头看着自己的袍子，像是隐忍着什么，又抬起头看向他：“我在梦游的时候……都做了什么事？”  
“在城堡里乱逛，把墙壁和布告栏涂得一团糟。不过可以放心，没有出现杀人这一类危险行为。”  
男孩看起来还是不太安心，他踢了一会儿桌腿，咬着下唇，最后犹犹豫豫地问道：“嗯……我有做什么奇怪的事吗？除了画画？”  
“有。”  
德拉科的脸色顿时变了。  
“你把周围的东西都变成了猪。很独特的练习方式，德拉科。”  
他白了他一眼，脸有点红，追问道：“还有别的吗？”  
“你指的是什么？”斯内普扬起眉。  
“呃——我有没有，我是说，做那次喝酒以后做的事情。”德拉科没有看他，他不想看到斯内普嘲笑的表情。  
“你酒后做了什么？”男人似乎没听懂。  
“就是——你知道是什么事情。”  
“我不太清楚。”  
德拉科扭过头瞪着他，斯内普一脸平静，似乎他真的只是忘了——怎么可能！他发誓他肯定记得清清楚楚，永远都不会忘掉，他就是想让他亲口说出来。  
“你的记性没那么差，斯内普。”  
“有时候脑子里塞了太多东西就会忘掉一些，否则我也不需要冥想盆。如果你不解释得更清楚一点，我恐怕无法明白你的意思。”  
德拉科简直恨透了斯内普一本正经胡说八道的模样，而他偏偏无法反驳。他的嘴唇蠕动着，咬咬牙，干脆豁出去了：“就是我有没有脱衣服，行了吗！？”  
斯内普的眼中浮现出一丝笑意，很淡，德拉科没有注意到——就算注意到了也会以为是在嘲笑他。他拍了拍他的肩膀，后者马上甩开了他。  
“我建议你以后定期来做心理辅导。”他轻声说道。  
“什么？我才不要——”  
“虽然你现在没做什么出格的事，但以后我不敢保证会不会上演《皇帝的新衣》。”  
“那是什么？”  
“一个脱光了衣服在街上走的皇帝，其实十分愚蠢傲慢，还自以为非常、非常尊贵。”他故意放慢语调，果不其然看见男孩苍白的双颊渐渐浮起一层红晕。他一下子站起来，用力踢了他一脚，头也不回地跑开了。

即使德拉科百般不情愿，他还是得隔几天就去校长室接受斯内普的心理咨询。他在内心咒骂了这个要求无数遍，也曾倒在床上忿忿地扔枕头发泄情绪，可到了那儿他还是得伪装成正常的样子让他看不出端倪。  
的确，德拉科对自己梦游的行为感到害怕，可他更讨厌被斯内普窥探内心。这个男人见过他太多的不堪了，德拉科还记得那条被他扔掉的黑白条纹内裤，每每想起都有种杀人的冲动。  
这个时候他才开始庆幸贝拉姨妈曾教过他大脑封闭术，使得他没那么容易被斯内普套出话来。  
这是他们的第三次心理咨询，毫无进展。斯内普依然问着那些千篇一律的问题，而他也仍旧把真正的答案隐藏在伪装之下。他还在梦游，虽然这几天没有再在墙上涂写东西，但据斯内普说他梦游的时间变长了。  
“告诉我你的烦心事，德拉科。你很可能是因为压力过大才会出现这种状况。”  
“我说了我没有烦心事。我过得很好。”  
“你的朋友——”  
“我最近已经和克拉布他们和好了，我告诉过你，”他打断了他的话，“他们对我和洛夫古德没那么感兴趣了，这样行了吗？”  
“你旁边的人，布雷斯·沙比尼和西奥多·诺特都在谈恋爱，也许你会有点压力——”  
“我他妈为什么会有压力？”德拉科感到有些烦躁，“听着，我不嫉妒他们，也不想谈恋爱，我觉得他们挺蠢的，可以了吗？”  
斯内普停了一会儿，倒了杯茶递给他。德拉科觉得确实有些渴，接过茶杯小心翼翼地啜了一口，一股清凉的气息从口腔直通大脑，令他后背一颤。  
“……镇定剂。”他嘀咕了一句。  
“不是，别想太多。”斯内普说道，“看着我，德拉科，你真的很不配合。”  
德拉科不情愿地抬起头，实际上他有些困惑，斯内普完全没必要对他的事这么上心。他向来只关心他的任务，不是吗？他从来不在乎他变成什么样。就算他梦游，那也和他没有任何关系，他不必负这个责任。  
“我想治好，但我真的没什么可说的。”  
斯内普沉吟着，在羊皮纸上写了几行字，说道：“也就是说，你这几天过得非常快乐。”  
“和平时没什么两样。”  
“和同学、教授之间的关系没有出现问题。”  
“他们都得让着我。”  
“成绩——”  
“谁会为这个担忧？”他不屑一顾。  
“你最近有发现他们的活动吗？”  
提到这件事德拉科严肃了起来，微微摇头。  
“那倒是好事。”  
“所以我说最近没什么可让我发愁的。”  
“好吧，既然这样，”斯内普放下手中的羽毛笔，认真地看着他，“看着我的眼睛，德拉科，一直看着……不要移动……”  
德拉科不由自主地看向他，那双黑色的眼睛仿佛有魔力似的，如同两个漩涡将他吸了进去。他屏住呼吸，意识被一只手攫住轻轻摇晃，流动起来。他的瞳孔变得涣散，直愣愣地看着一个地方，失去了焦点。  
斯内普伸手在他面前晃了晃，德拉科毫无反应。他松了口气，清了清嗓子，说道：“告诉我你的名字。”  
“德拉科·马尔福。”男孩有些机械地回答道。  
“你最近有苦恼的事吗？”  
“有。”  
“是什么？”  
“我总是做一些奇怪的梦。”  
斯内普快速地在羊皮纸上记着，头也不抬：“告诉我是什么梦。”  
“我……在梦中做一些不轨之事。”男孩的声音还是那样平淡。  
“说得详细些。”  
“我经常梦见一片黑色的海……他几乎每晚都来，然后我和他在海边结合。他会吻我，脱光我的衣服，用手让我高潮……一开始我呼救，他用布把我的嘴堵上……我挣扎，手也被绑住了……然后他进入我，把我撕裂，”德拉科说得很慢，仿佛意欲让他将每个字都听清楚，斯内普的笔早就停下了，他意识到他不能再听下去了，这是这个男孩最深处的秘密，他不该知道这些，可出于某些他也不明白的原因，他没有叫停他，“他爱抚我，每个晚上都是，但从来不和我说话。我——我觉得——”  
男孩舔了舔嘴唇，似乎有些难堪，但在魔咒的作用下还是说了下去：“——我不讨厌，有时候甚至期待他的到来。但我知道这样是错的，我不能这样。我觉得我很恶心。”  
斯内普沉默了许久。再次说话时，他的声音有些哑：“这种情况持续多久了？”  
“从那次喝完酒后一个星期左右就开始了。”  
“你觉得你为什么会梦到这些？”  
“我不知道，”男孩茫然地说道，“我害怕梦到这些，真的很害怕，但又在期待……我对女生没有感觉，以前不是这样的，我觉得我变得很奇怪……我不想梦到他，可他不来我又会发疯。我觉得我出了毛病。”  
“你——除了这个其他发愁的事吗？”  
“有，但不多。我不想被撤职，那样他们肯定会嘲笑我。我也不希望别人代替我，这种感觉太糟糕了。我不知道他们是不是真的不再在意我和洛夫古德的那件事了，克拉布和高尔最近看起来还是有点奇怪。布雷斯和西奥多疏远了我很多，他们可能在背后悄悄议论我……还有爸爸，他很久没给我写信了，我很担心。”德拉科断断续续地说着，他停了停，又说道，“还有，斯内普教授也很让我烦恼。”  
斯内普的指尖微微一顿。  
“他令我烦躁，总是盯着我，我觉得他好像什么都知道——关于我的举动，他在监视我。但我——那些梦——我却在想那种事，他是个讨厌的人，我不知道为什么，我——我觉得我可能是疯了。”他的话越来越混乱，最后暴躁地抱住了头，低吼了一声。  
斯内普等待他平静下来，他迟疑了许久，还是问出了那个问题：“那个男人是谁？”  
“什么男人？”男孩瑟缩了一下。  
“和你在梦里相见的男人，他是谁？”  
“……西弗勒斯·斯内普。”德拉科小声说道，抬起头对着他。那一瞬间斯内普以为他已经清醒过来了，那双灰蓝的眼睛直直地望着他，没有任何感情——他这才确定他依然处于被催眠的状态，他会忘掉这一切，忘掉自己所说的话，包括告诉他的校长他是他的性幻想对象。  
德拉科晃了晃脑袋，慢慢直起背，迷迷瞪瞪地看着他。他的双眼渐渐恢复清明，显得有些困惑。  
“我怎么了？”他问道，有些糊涂，“我感觉好像睡了一觉。”  
“没什么，你太累了。今天的心理辅导就到这里吧。”斯内普收起羊皮纸放进抽屉里锁好，“下次还是一样的时间。”  
德拉科窸窸窣窣地站起身，伸了个懒腰，揉着鼻子：“可我觉得没什么用。”  
他趿拉着鞋子走出办公室，扯了扯领带。迎面吹来一阵冷风，他眯起眼，呼了口气。他忽然浮起一种恶心感。  
不对……好像有哪里不对。不，肯定有哪里出了问题。他怎么会忽然睡着？德拉科记得那时候斯内普让他看他的眼睛——然后——  
他猛地停在原地，浑身冰凉。  
他对他用了摄神取念？他的确感到头有点痛，但摄神取念不是这种感觉……还是说，一些别的能让他吐露心迹的魔法？斯内普到底——他知道了什么？他一直隐瞒着、害怕着的东西，他不会都知道了吧？  
德拉科大脑一片混乱，双手剧颤，几乎站不稳。他浑浑噩噩地回到寝室，窗帘拉得很紧，光线阴暗。只有布雷斯在里面玩一种会飞的纸牌，他一看见他便收了起来。  
“嘿，德拉科。”他说道，想做出一副不在意的样子。德拉科点了点头。他们已经很久没有打过招呼了，两人都有些尴尬。  
“纸牌好玩吗？”  
“呃，还好。也就那样。”  
德拉科沉默了，找不出什么话题可谈。他的每件事都是禁忌，只能一个人咽下去，用干瘪柔软的胃慢慢消化坚硬的核。  
“你去哪儿了？”布雷斯又问道。  
德拉科正想找个理由搪塞过去，可一股力量强迫他张开了口，一句话不受控制地蹦了出来：“校长室。”  
——怎么回事？  
“校长室？——斯内普教授找你有事？”布雷斯抬起头。  
“是的。”德拉科说道，然后他马上捂住了嘴。  
“是什么事？”  
“他——给我做心理——辅导。”德拉科几乎要把自己的掌心咬破了，可那些话还是一点一点从他口中挤出来。他又惶恐又愤怒，倒在床上猛地拉上了床帘，缩成一团瑟瑟发抖。  
是吐真剂，他可以肯定那杯茶有问题，该死的，他以后不能喝他递过来的东西。他到底想怎么样？他为什么一定要管制他，难道就因为他是学生会主席？斯内普如果真的在乎这种东西那他可要笑掉大牙了，他以前可没见他约束过他的级长。  
德拉科不敢想斯内普都知道了些什么，他知道自己为什么会梦游，但他绝对不能说，也无法解除这种状况。他怎么能解释这种感觉？他讨厌那个男人，他的冷酷和自私都在深深刺伤他，可内心深处的异变却在无法控制地发生，他觉得自己像在一夜之间变成了陌生的怪物。他惧怕所有能让他原形毕露的镜子，惧怕和别人交往，他怕他们看出他有什么不一样。这种恐惧甚至超过了背叛伏地魔的恐惧，至少他可以安慰自己他这么做只是因为斯内普强迫他，但他可没有强迫他和他上床。  
“心理辅导？德拉科，你怎么——”  
“别问我问题！”他大叫道，踢着床板。外面没有动静了，他想他一定是被吓到了。  
“抱歉，我是说——我没有试探你的意思，如果你不想说你可以沉默。”过了几秒，布雷斯小声说道。  
可他无法保持沉默，德拉科绝望地想，他无法反抗吐真剂，他问什么他就得应什么。  
“你是不是还在对之前的事情生气？”  
“不是。”德拉科说完后便把头埋进被子里，痛苦地呻吟了一声。然而布雷斯显然不相信。  
“那件事只是玩笑，没有人会再提它了。”布雷斯说道，“你看，疯姑娘已经被抓走了，谁还会提这码事？那天我的确有些冲动，其实我也有责任。我应该阻止她做这些事。”  
他小心翼翼地避开了潘西的名字，其实根本没有必要。  
“我没生气，”德拉科依然把头压在被子里，“我不生气，我想一个人呆着。别再问我问题了。”  
布雷斯沉默了一会儿，说道：“我们还是朋友，是不是？”  
“是。”  
“我很高兴听到你这么说。”  
但他现在只想杀了西弗勒斯·斯内普，德拉科咬牙切齿地想。


	7. Chapter 7

斯内普只在某本麻瓜的医书上找到了两种治疗梦游症的方法。他难以想象巫师竟然对这种病症束手无措，没有一种咒语或者药剂能立竿见影。而麻瓜的治疗方法在他看来相当愚蠢，若非实在没有办法，他是绝不会采用的。  
“‘厌恶疗法’，梦游大多数是一种象征性的愿望补偿，通过厌恶疗法将梦游者唤醒，打破梦游者的行为定势，使这种行为达不到目的，梦游就能慢慢消失。”斯内普念道，若有所思。他不是没有试过将德拉科从梦中唤醒，但从来没有成功过，每次他都无视了他的举动。也许下次他应该试一试用噪声叫醒他。  
另一种方法是精神宣泄法，斯内普直接选择无视。它要求他从根本上解决德拉科的烦恼，他本来打算采用这种方法，但那天得知他的秘密之后就放弃了。  
他不可能完成那个男孩的想象，至多减少对他的监管，但这在他们的交往越来越频繁以后也变得困难起来。他习惯了关注他的一举一动，等他来敲校长室的门，听取他带来的情报。即使他一直都很不配合，可斯内普知道他只不过是口是心非。  
在听到德拉科的心里话后，他第一个想到的是假装不知道这件事，替他隐瞒这一切。他没有觉得恶心，虽然这才是正常反应，年轻男孩有这样的幻想再正常不过了，只是他正好选择了他——这是他困惑的一点，因为德拉科显然很反感他。他完全无法理解德拉科的心理，后者也不可能告诉他，便只好放弃。  
斯内普将羽毛笔插回笔筒里，拉开最底下上锁的抽屉，从一叠文件中抽出一张羊皮纸。纸上记录着他上次记录的内容，他最后看了一遍，点起火将它烧干净。  
亲吻……抚摸……原本并不在意的内容在脑海中莫名清晰起来，一片漆黑的海，海边的沙滩……他轻轻抱着他，整个世界只剩下他们两人。在尾随他梦游的时候他也有这种感觉，深蓝的光洒在寂静的城堡里，影子拖得漫长，男孩穿着睡衣和拖鞋拖沓着步子在前面走，时不时挥舞着手臂说几句他听不清的话。他的表情呆滞，但有种纯粹的天真。那段时间是安静的，完全属于他们的，即使醒来后他便忘了。  
属于他自己的时间太少了，他一辈子都在奔波。斯内普忽然有些怀念那个时刻，他们处在同一座透明的天空下，即使灵魂并不在一个时空，但都是在与自己对话。  
门吱呀一声响了，男孩推门而入，阴沉着脸坐在面前的那张椅子上。这是第五次心理辅导，他依然是这种态度，而且有越来越恶劣的趋势。斯内普有点想知道他还有没有做那些梦——是不是因为还在持续，所以他的心情才会一直都无法好转？  
他咳了一声，将桌上的灰烬拂干净，说道：“晚上好，德拉科。”  
“复活节假期快到了，”德拉科说道，没有看他，“我很高兴。”  
“卢修斯也会高兴的，你最近的课业成绩有所长进。”  
“那是因为你叮嘱每个老师都要‘关照’我。”他横了他一眼。  
“需要复活节礼物吗？”斯内普随口问道，德拉科回绝得很快：  
“不要。”  
“你要回威尔特郡的庄园，是不是？”  
“你可别过来，”他警觉起来，“如果你敢出现，我就把你做的事告诉主人。”  
“你害怕我？”斯内普扬起眉。  
“我讨厌你。”  
他越来越直接了，这大概是好事，斯内普想。如果这样能发泄他心中的烦闷，他不介意让他说几句。他完全忘记了自己之前是一个多么锱铢必较的人。  
“黑魔王可能会让我去给他汇报工作。”他说道，德拉科眼神恐怖地看着他。  
“你不能给他写信吗？”  
“注意你的言辞，德拉科。你平时都是这么讨论黑魔王的吗？”  
“抱歉，我是说，你可以给他写信。”德拉科脸色一白，马上改口道。这腔调让斯内普有些怀念，他不清楚自己更喜欢哪一种。  
“我以为你知道面谈更容易沟通，就像我们现在这样。”他平静地说道，“其实我经常去马尔福庄园，只是你不知道。”  
德拉科浑身一紧，下意识放下了交叠在一起的双腿。他没有意识到这一点，无论如何斯内普依然是伏地魔最信任的食死徒之一，他自然和他联系紧密……他一定经常见到卢修斯，他会不会告诉他些什么？比如自己的病情，自己在课上的表现，或者说——那些混乱的梦？他到底知不知道自己做过这些，如果他知道——  
德拉科觉得自己像是坠入了深深地狱，喘不过气来。  
“你最近有收到卢修斯的信吗？”男人的声音惊醒了他，他抬起头，后背已经被冷汗浸湿。斯内普的声音如同冰冷的丝绸，有一种带着魔力的磁性，而现在德拉科觉得自己已经被这根丝绸勒住了脖子，濒临窒息。  
“没有，你到底想怎么样？”他的内心在无声地尖叫，试图与那根丝绸抗争。他要杀死胁迫他的魔鬼，但在此之前他得先杀死自己的羞耻心。  
“……我没有把你的事情告诉卢修斯，你不用这样看着我，德拉科。”斯内普望着德拉科伸向魔杖的手，他的攻击性丝毫不加掩饰。他记得以前他明明不是这样的。  
德拉科依然怀疑地看着他，没有放松：“如果你敢告诉他，斯内普——”  
“我希望你在卢修斯面前别这样叫我，”他耸耸肩，“当然，我不介意。”  
男孩撇撇嘴，仰靠在椅背上，双腿极为散漫地向前伸着。  
“马上就要放假了，”他嘀咕，“我希望别在家里看见你。”  
“睡觉的时候记得把门锁紧，免得你跑出去。”  
德拉科好不容易维持的一点好心情马上又被粉碎了。  
“我不想和你说话了，”他站起身，大步朝外走去，斯内普没有阻拦他，“今天不可能会有进展的。”  
斯内普从心底有些赞同这个无厘头的结论。第一天没有进展，第二天没有进展，所以第五天也不会有。复活节假期快要来了，德拉科的心思全在那上面，他终于能摆脱他的纠缠了。所以不会有进展，他宁可摆脱他。  
这感觉太糟糕了。糟糕至极。他清楚他对那个男孩产生了期待才会让他如此烦躁，但这不应该。说到底，难道他真的相信青春期男孩的那些愚蠢的春梦？  
斯内普发现自己完全无法进行正常的思考，他这些天放了太多心思在德拉科身上——之前恰恰相反——已经完全收不回来了，那个男孩修长的身影总在他面前晃。他已经长得很高了，手长脚长，浅金色的发整齐地梳在脑后，那双浅灰的眼埋藏在深深的凹陷中。他想知道他每天是不是都会花很长时间打理自己。  
他帮了他一些忙，但大多时候都在给他的生活添乱。毫无疑问，即使他看起来没有以前精神了，满腹牢骚，可依然被保护得很好。前段时间他得到消息去把格兰芬多宝剑送给正在逃学的哈利·波特，那个男孩跟着他的守护神来到冰冷的潭边。他身上的麻瓜衣服脏兮兮的，脸上的胡渣显然很久没剃了，比之前瘦了一大圈。  
他躲在森林里看着他赤身下水去拾那把宝剑，可脖子上的链子却越缠越紧。愚蠢的男孩，他应该先把它摘下来的。他没有去救他，虽然他的任务是确保他能拿到宝剑。另一个红头发的男孩出现了。他救了他。  
不需要他的现身，他们就能完成。真正的友谊能抵抗所有的困难。如果他的男孩知道这些，他就会明白谁才是真正站在他这一边的。如果他多经历一些苦难，他就不会那么在意那些虚无的舆论，虽然它们的确有能刺伤灵魂的力量。  
可他又不希望他懂得太多。他不希望他变得和哈利·波特一样，或者和自己一样。他不可能永远保持纯粹，但他不希望、不希望他被毁灭。他不是一出生就被选中的人，也不必去走那样一条路。  
外面传来一阵挤挤攘攘的喧闹声，像是一锅煮沸的开水。他回过神来，起身打开大门。没有人敢在这儿大闹，他们都知道他关了无数人的禁闭。最严重的一次是金妮和纳威来偷格兰芬多宝剑，他把他们罚去禁林劳动，并且让德拉科协助费尔奇将那把假的宝剑保存好。  
“我以为你会放他们一马，”男孩这样说道，饶有兴致地拿着铮亮的宝剑打量着，“你不是很喜欢格兰芬多吗？”  
“错了，我讨厌格兰芬多。”  
德拉科耸耸肩，无声地说了句什么，斯内普认出他的口型是“迪安·托马斯”。  
“那不能说明什么，男孩。你只看到了表面。”他说道。  
“我挺喜欢这把剑，”德拉科没有理会他，欣赏着手中的剑，试着挥了挥，“如果它不属于格兰芬多就好了。”  
“那不是玩具，德拉科。”  
“我知道，”他瞥了他一眼，“只是说一说，我家里有比它更带劲的玩意儿。我想起来了，你之前还帮魔法部抓走了一个泥巴种。看来你也不像你说得那么高尚，教授。”  
他觉得很好笑，他从未说过自己高尚，除非德拉科这样想。他不打算指出这一点。  
“那个学生也被放走了。出校后我击昏了魔法部的人，篡改了他们的记忆。”  
德拉科马上吃惊地看着他，停下了抚摸剑身的手。明亮的银色平面上倒映着他的脸。  
“你应该去格兰芬多，教授。”他打趣道。斯内普听不出他是敬佩还是嘲讽。  
他走出校长室，大步朝声源走去，宽大的黑色长袍在身后飞动。一群学生正围在八楼的楼梯口大声讨论着，热闹非凡。他注意到墙壁上贴着一张羊皮纸，上面用黑墨水写着一行大字。  
斯内普眯起眼辨认着上面歪歪扭扭的字迹，他认出了“邓布利多军”这几个字。正当他打算靠近一些时，一个男孩从旁边挤了进来，一把扯下了那张纸。  
所有人瞬间安静下来，直直地看着他。  
“都聚在这里干什么？”他大声说道，将纸揉成一团，“怎么，你们都想加入邓布利多军是吗？让我看看还有谁站在这儿，从这里开始——”  
他的目光扫向挤在最前面的一个男孩，向前迈了半步，后者不敢看他，颤抖着向后退去，蓦地推开旁边的人跑走了。  
“明智的选择。”德拉科冷哼一声，走到旁边的一个高高壮壮的男生面前，“那么，你需要我帮你报名吗？”  
男生傻傻地看着他，忽然被后面的人推了一把，踉跄着朝他撞来。德拉科浑身一凛，下意识朝后躲去，一道透明的屏障拔地而起，挡在了他们之间。  
他猛然回过头，斯内普从墙角走出，快步朝这儿走来，面色阴鸷。他冷冷地看着那群呆站着看热闹的学生，声音紧绷成了一条线：“我数到三，还站在这里的人全都去洗大厅的地板。三，二——”  
没等他数到一，所有人都飞速消失在了原地。他们一个个抢着往楼下冲，德拉科从未见过有人穿着巫师袍还能跑得这样灵活。斯内普轻轻一挥魔杖，铁甲咒的效果消失了。他拿过男孩手中揉皱的羊皮纸，展开看了一眼，说道：“觉得很有趣？”  
德拉科扭过头不理他。  
“你最近情绪波动很大，德拉科。”  
“我不需要你，”他忽然朝他吼道，眼角微红，“我自己能做好，你以为我会被那个傻大个欺负？这里有人敢欺负我吗？我不需要你插手，斯内普！”  
斯内普看着他，德拉科的声音在发抖，不是因为害怕，他的愤怒已经忍耐了很久。他忍不住伸手搭在他的肩膀上，后者用力扭开了。  
“妈的别碰我，我受够你了，”他抿了抿嘴唇，眼神有些扭曲，“别盯着我行吗？我现在看到你就想吐，真是令人作呕。你就是个变态，天天跟踪我有意思吗？”  
他的话像是一块投入平静湖泊的石子，荡起一层层涟漪。斯内普意识到他梦游的症状变严重是因为自己，而不是那些梦。即使他的本意并非如此，可他已经无法避免地影响到了他——他意图控制他，连他自己都没有意识到。  
“我会教训这群不知好歹的反抗者，把他们揍到抬不起头来，我完全可以做到。我不需要你的保护，听见了吗？”德拉科怒瞪着他，脸上满是嫌恶，“还是说你觉得我不该这么做——不该去阻止他们，嗯？你支持这种无聊的游戏，在墙壁上贴一张示威的海报，这很有趣对不对？”  
“我不觉得有趣。你也干过这样的事。”  
有一瞬间斯内普觉得德拉科就要一拳打过来了，他眼中的怒火简直燃烧到了无以复加的程度。但他只是站着，平复着呼吸，狠狠地扭头就走。  
这天晚上德拉科比平时提早了十分钟出来，斯内普一如既往地跟着他在走廊上漫步。他一路大吼大叫，时不时跺一跺地面，用魔杖在墙壁上写满了“逃走”、“逃走”、“逃走”，斯内普回过头，整条走廊上都是鲜红的大字，在黑夜中如同魔鬼的爪子，将他一寸寸拖入深渊。他不介意被魔鬼拖走，毕竟这只是一个任性又记仇的小魔鬼。  
他应该要叫醒他了，斯内普想，把他想做的事打断，他很快就会停止梦游。可这是窥见他内心的一把钥匙，他能知道他到底在想些什么，为什么而发愁。他如此在意，以至于内心产生了一丝挣扎，而这挣扎才牵着他真正想要的东西。  
德拉科依然在大声说着话，这次斯内普有些听懂了，他在骂脏话。如果他把他叫醒，他一定不愿意在醒来后看见他。他想起了那团烧掉的纸，埋葬一个男孩玻璃般的梦。  
逃走，逃走，逃走。  
他们能逃到哪里去？  
只有这一瞬间他们在逃亡，所有的过往与现实都临时缺席。他在梦中，他也在梦中，梦里他们说了真心话，他的整个梦都是他。  
德拉科走到拐角口的时候，斯内普按住了他的肩膀。他绕到他面前，男孩微仰着头，眼睛愣愣地望着一个方向。他的手触碰他的下巴，嘴唇下方微有些凹陷的弧度，他闭上眼，轻轻贴了上去。  
这是个梦，他想，只是个梦而已。  
德拉科的嘴微微张着，他很容易就探了进去，纠缠着他的舌尖。他想知道他梦中的自己是否也是这样吻着他，或者更粗暴一些？他从来没有吻过他，德拉科的梦只可能是他自己的臆测。  
男孩的呼吸变得急促起来，但他没有挣扎，也没有醒来。斯内普不知道梦游者遇到这种状况会有什么反应，书上没有写，也不可能写。  
还有抚摸……他需要一些触碰，这会让他感觉更好。他什么都不会记得，这只是场梦……但他希望永远都不要醒来。  
德拉科今天穿的睡衣是黑色的那一件，更薄一些，领口歪斜着露出下面的锁骨。他试探着揽住他的腰，然后紧紧抱住了他。男孩乖乖地靠在他怀里，只有这个时候他才会这么安静。他没有再吻他，抱着他缓慢地呼吸着，闭了闭眼。  
他不喜欢提线木偶，很不喜欢。他希望他能主动回应，否则他会觉得自己触碰的只是一场幻灭。  
虽然确实如此。  
他叹了口气，轻轻松开他，回到他背后。德拉科依然呆呆地站在原地，他呼吸紊乱，胸口起伏，衣服上多了几道褶皱。  
他忽然扭了扭头，举起魔杖，在墙壁上写下了一行发光的大字。  
——我需要你。

德拉科咀嚼着已经没有味道的口香糖，这种口香糖代替了安神药，自从被用了吐真剂后他就拒绝服药，无论斯内普怎样劝说发火都没有用。  
他大步在走廊上走着，周围经过的同学纷纷低下头，不敢触他的霉头。他的胸口积郁着一股发烫的怨气，不知从何而来，也无从释放。没关系，明天就要放假了，他马上就能回家，再也不用进行这个所谓的心理辅导。  
第六次了，仍然毫无进展，病情甚至还在持续加重……最糟糕的心理治疗师，没有之一，他想，他再也不想见到他了。  
德拉科沿着楼梯往下走，快步走向斯莱特林休息室。休息室的门口围着一群斯莱特林，他看见了达芙妮和米里森，她们正一脸兴奋地讨论着什么，一看到她们他就感到头疼；还有布雷斯和潘西，他们也仰望着墙壁，啧啧称叹；高尔和克拉布傻笑着站在一边，有些不知所措。德拉科吸了吸鼻子，无声无息地走到他们身后，望向那令他们感到新奇的东西——他张开了嘴，动了动，一句话也说不出来——  
一行闪烁着光芒的优美文字映在砖瓦上，一笔一划都清晰到无法辩驳：  
我需要你。  
我需要你。  
德拉科踉跄了一步，靠在另一侧的墙壁上。他颤抖着摸索自己的魔杖，达芙妮正叫着这也许是某种浪漫的表白，米里森和潘西点头表示赞同。  
浪漫的表白？这么想的人脑子里一定塞满了臭大粪！  
“清理一空。”他终于抽出了自己的魔杖，指着那行字。耀眼的大字化雪般消失了，他松了口气，所有人都转过头来看他。  
“德拉科？”  
“德拉科！你怎么把它擦掉了？”  
“我还没看清呢，能找出是谁写的——”  
他生硬地扯了扯嘴角，用最讽刺尖刻的语气说道：“不过是一些无聊的玩意儿，有什么好研究的？”  
他笑了一声，又说道：“如果觉得有趣，你们也可以自己写——到时候提前告诉我一声，我勉为其难不把它擦掉。”  
说完后他便转身走进了休息室，没有理会背后面面相觑的同学。  
斯莱特林休息室位于地底，光线阴暗，冷冷的湖光映在斑斓的墙壁上，墙边巨蟒的雕塑正俯身盯着他。德拉科面无表情地穿过弯曲的玻璃走廊，这种设计正好能遮掩他隐忍而颤抖的表情，他紧攥的双拳，一触即发。  
我需要你。  
不，他从来都不需要。  
我需要你。  
够了，这只是他在无意识中说的梦话，根本没有一点可信度！  
我需要你。  
他拉开床帘，用被子将自己紧紧裹成一团。他不需要，不需要，他不停地喃喃着，试图催眠自己，可完全没有用，那灿烂的字样闪耀着，肆意嘲笑他拙劣的伪装和掩饰。  
他需要什么？他需要什么都不会需要那个男人，况且他没有任何缺乏的东西。昨天他在礼堂里终于收到了父亲寄来的信，家中品种高贵的黑色猫头鹰停在他的水杯旁，伸出它的爪子让他拆下那密封好的信。他如饥似渴地读着上面的每一个字，他终于能回家了，妈妈会来接他，给他准备上好的葡萄酒和最美味的蛋糕，他可以躺在自己舒服的床上一觉睡到中午，不会有人催他去上课。他到现在才知道自己有多想回家，回到那个温暖的地方，他的爸妈会满足他的所有要求，他能肆无忌惮地任性，不用担心是不是有人暗中窥视着他。  
他满心欢喜地入睡，可一入梦便陷入了地狱。也许梦中的他是另一个自己，也许是真正的自己，他不知道。他走向那片海，让海浪上涌，将自己沉浸。他渴望着冰冷的月光，他在月光中看见了那个许久没有梦见的女孩。她浅灰色的眼睛平静地注视着他，嘴唇像一把钥匙，打开了他疼痛的锁。  
她说，你失败了。  
你失败了。  
他在梦中叫喊着，痛哭失声，不，他没有失败，他尝试过了，他真的尝试过了——这不是他应得的，他不能做什么，他们都被束缚在大地上，谁都救不了谁。  
女孩注视着他，她消失了，可月光留了下来。他抽泣着，仰躺在海中。他做不到。  
那个梦太深了，像是马蹄印烙刻在颅脑中无法逃脱，他还记得自己最后喊了谁的名字。可那个人没来。那是他第一次缺席。  
他需要他。他无力的惶惑只有他一个人能安抚，因为这是他带来的罪。他再不想尝一次那种挫败的感觉了，那让他觉得自己的存在没有意义。  
德拉科喘息着，扼住了自己的咽喉。他不停地抓挠，在上面留下红色的痕迹。他扯掉自己的领带扔到一边，手伸进衣服下面触碰子虚乌有的伤口。已经被治好了，伤疤浅得几乎看不见。他想象着它正疼痛着，流出止不住的血，他想象着那个男人那时候震惊的表情。  
他是多么讨厌他啊……可又离不开他。他不知道自己该怎样存在，在自我的藩篱被打破后，他已经无法辨别是非对错了。  
胸口那一块被搓红了，他的指尖上移，慢慢掐住了柔软的凸起。他要杀死自己的羞耻心，他想，他做了太多不知廉耻的事情了，如果它还活着，那他得死一千万遍。  
他把手探进内裤里，吸着气，眯起眼开始双手并用地抚慰自己。  
让他忘掉这一切吧，这些罪恶和愧疚都是强加在他身上的枷锁，和他没关系。  
他皱着眉折磨着自己，这次快感来得格外晚，当他终于喘息着释放时，他浑身无力地倒在床上，疲惫到不想清理自己肮脏的下身。  
回家就好了，他恍恍惚惚地想，回家以后……他就能摆脱了。

在德拉科的想象中，马尔福庄园要比霍格沃茨好得多。那里灯火明亮、宽敞舒适，四处洋溢着花草和奶油面包的芬芳。卢修斯坐在客厅的长沙发上看最新的报刊，纳西莎在他旁边和他聊天。他有时候听一听他们讨论的内容，或者去厨房端一杯果汁。马尔福庄园是属于他们家的，每一寸每一寸都是，就连头顶的壁画上脱落的凝固的颜料碎块都是他们的，一分一毫都不能给别人。  
可当他踏入前院时，他就明白一切已经变了。  
不，他早就该明白了……在那个人复生以后，在爸爸主动将这儿作为食死徒聚集地以后，马尔福庄园就不再是他的避难所。  
德拉科沉默地穿过许久未修理的前院，踏入熙熙攘攘的大厅。他避开正大声畅谈的莱斯特兰奇夫妇、狼人格雷伯克和诺特，径直往自己的卧室走。有许多人向卢修斯和纳西莎询问着他的状况，他一概不理，浮皮潦草地和他们打招呼，病恹恹的，脸上没有笑意。  
这不是他想要的。这和他想象得不一样，完全不一样。五年级的时候伏地魔就已经把这儿当成了他的地盘，但那时候还没有这么糟。那时伏地魔对卢修斯信任有加，住在他家的食死徒也不敢造次。然而在遭遇预言厅的失败后，他们家便开始走下坡路了。而现在的食死徒比当时多了好几倍，他们只要事先通报便能进入这座历史悠久的精致庄园，践踏这里的花草树木。  
德拉科这才明白斯内普到底用了多大力气才让霍格沃茨勉强保持原样。虽然他们换了两个食死徒来当老师，虽然时不时有魔法部的人来抓学生，可至少他们还能好好上课，还能照常在礼堂享用三餐。魁地奇比赛已经取消了，球场仍能自由使用。霍格莫德的店铺倒闭了好几家，但他们依然可以选择去或者不去。他知道有些学生受不了学校里的高压环境，选择在霍格莫德幻影移形离开，可他们能逃到哪里去？整个英国笼罩在食死徒的阴影之下，即使呆在家里也不见得安全。至少霍格沃茨里还有一起成长的同学，还有爱护他们的老师，还有一位试图去守护的校长。  
至少这里还有一点点希望。  
德拉科躺在自己宽敞的床铺上，木木地望着头顶的帘子。他想起被自己撕掉的那张羊皮纸，上面写着“邓布利多军仍在招人”，忽然感到了一丝羞愧。他不该那么做，他应该把它贴回去。在那些学生眼里，他这个学生会主席到底是什么？没有人敢在他面前造次，他宛如一个暴君，或者校长的走狗——确实如此，这倒是没错。  
他做了一个深呼吸，翻过身，将脸埋进双手。他在想什么？不知何时他已经被完全同化了，成了真正的叛徒，和那个男人一样，可他始终没有告诉他为什么要那么做。  
清醒一点，德拉科，你只是在被他当枪使。他用校长的职权和父亲朋友的身份控制你，逼你帮他做事，再给你一些关怀让你彻底倒向他……他根本不会告诉你任何事情，因为你只是一颗好用的棋子，用完就能扔掉。  
可他的家已经毁了，他不能让霍格沃茨也被毁掉。  
德拉科回想着刚开学的那一天，他大声斥责一位新上任的格兰芬多级长，那个男人大步走进礼堂，黑色长袍裹着风，四下飞舞。他没有向他发难，只是宣布了一个看似荒唐的命令——取消四学院的存在，所有新生并入斯莱特林。  
现在想来，这是最好的一个决定。  
门被轻轻敲响了，纳西莎喊他下去吃饭。一想到他又要见到那群令人厌恶的脸，也许还得和他们用同一张桌子吃饭，德拉科感到无比反胃。  
他甚至开始怀念斯内普了，这种想法刚冒出头就被他掐灭，可火种是熄不掉的。他恐惧地发现这恐怕是他唯一的慰藉——这儿至少还有一个他的同盟，能稍微理解一点他的痛苦与挣扎。  
吃完饭后他早早地回房熄灯，把门用咒语锁好，再把将魔杖放在他触碰不到的书架顶端。之前梦游的时候他知道斯内普会看着他，不让他出事，可现在他不在了，他要自己照顾好自己。  
他在内心默默祈祷，紧张得难以入睡，身边也没有斯内普给他配的安神药。他的魔药真的很棒，喝一小口就会生效，让他睡得很安稳，可现在已经没有了。德拉科在床上翻来覆去，折腾到凌晨两点才勉强入眠。他又开始做相似的梦，但这次不是折磨。他在梦中抚摸那个男人，亲吻他的眉眼，拥抱他过分瘦削的身体。他进入他的身体，这一次比任何一次都要缠绵，海浪一波一波涌上沙滩，拍打礁石，月光织在他们相贴的唇角，德拉科用力地抱着他，他知道梦醒这一切就会消失。他不希望他消失。  
如果这一切是真的就好了，他绝望地想着，如果他真的吻过他，告诉他他在想什么，让他更坚定一些就好了。他没法自己一个人走下去，一个人反抗、守护、战斗，一个人大胆地爱，他做不到，他害怕失败。  
那都是真的，他真的需要他。  
德拉科第二天醒来的时候发现自己躺在床上，手中握着魔杖。他坐起身，揉了揉眼睛，发现书架边多了把椅子，正是他放魔杖时用的那一把。他苦笑了一声，起身下床。  
门锁还是好的，但德拉科不知道是不是自己梦游回来后重新把它锁上了。斯内普告诉过他，他在梦游时依然能施展所有掌握的魔法，而他最害怕的是被别人看见他在家中留下的痕迹。不过当他抬起头，他便知道自己的确又在墙上写字了。  
依然是“我需要你”。  
不可能的，他无声地说道，平静地清除墙壁上的字，谁被他说了那些话以后还愿意给他好脸色，那个人一定是傻子。也许他需要他，但斯内普一定不需要他。  
他慢慢地走下楼，客厅里已经坐了几个人，淡白色阳光洒在空旷寂静的大厅里，所有人的面容都笼罩着一层淡蓝的纱。贝拉特里克斯正和纳西莎聊天，她们讨论着近期的形势，魔法部颁布的政策、凤凰社的负隅顽抗、到处跑的摄魂怪，德拉科迷迷糊糊地走进厨房，他听见她们又开始说最近抓到的几个逃犯，纳西莎叫了他一声，他随口应着，在桌边坐下，没有注意到他对面有一个瘦瘦高高的陌生青年。  
那个青年染着一头白发，眼睛很大，德拉科一进来就使劲盯着他看，让他极不舒服。他低着头自顾自喝粥，不想和他对视，可那人却兴奋地开口了：“嘿，我之前没见过你，你是新来的吗？”  
这话瞬间惹恼了德拉科，他暗暗握紧了勺子，冷冷地抿了抿嘴唇：“你才是新来的，不是吗？”  
“我进来一个月了，不算新人啦。”年轻人没有察觉到德拉科难看的脸色，继续兴致勃勃地说道，“你知道吗？我刚进来的时候谁都看不起我，觉得我只是个凑热闹的。他们专给我干那些又苦又累还没有功劳的活，一有人抓就抢着挤，有时候还会打架。谁都想抓住几个凤凰社的人，但往往抓到的只是一些逃课的学生，或者没有魔杖的流浪汉之类的，他们是亡命徒，不高兴了就骂一骂我们，然后被抓过去打一顿。上次还打死了几个人，真是瘆得慌。”  
年轻人说着抖了抖肩膀，做出一副很害怕的样子，德拉科从鼻子里哼出一声。  
“不过他们这么努力，黑魔王连看都没有看他们一眼，顶多赏一点钱，就这点钱也要抢半天。”年轻人嗤笑着，“我上次运气好，在森林里抓到了一个学生和一个逃跑的妖精，得到的钱比他们多多了。”  
说完他便咳了一声，一本正经地看着他。德拉科知道他扯了这么久就是想说这个，在内心暗暗冷笑。  
“噢，你可真厉害。你是怎么抓到他们的？”他故意换上了一种他自己都觉得恶心的甜腻腔调，然而那人却很是受用，得意洋洋地继续说道：  
“我以前去那儿露营过，很熟悉那里的路。那天我本来想去散散心，结果就听见了他们的对话。”  
他停了停，似乎想吊他的胃口。德拉科懒洋洋地拨弄着自己的手指，没有理他，他只好自己说了下去：“我悄悄靠近他们，一般出现在这种地方的人都很可疑。我偷听了一会儿，发现他们居然是一个泥巴种和一个逃走的妖精！天哪，我简直赚大了，我从后面击昏了他们，把他们带走了。”  
“噢，那你知道他们是谁吗？”他故作不经意地问道。年轻人不在意地耸耸肩：“有点忘了，好像有一个叫——嗯——托马斯？这个姓氏很愚蠢，是不是？”  
“他们现在在哪儿？我是说，阿兹卡班也容不下这种人，是吗？”德拉科假笑着，手在桌子底下慢慢握紧。  
“就在这儿呢，他们。对了，这里有个地牢，你恐怕不知道吧？”年轻人神秘兮兮地说道，凑近了一些，“我进来的第一天就把这里转了个遍……除了不能去的地方我都去过。地牢里关着好多人，除了那两个还有一个老头和一个女孩，长得还挺漂亮的……”  
德拉科站起身，将餐盘推到一边。年轻人仰起头，他这才发现他非常高，举手投足间有一种说不出的锐气。  
“你要走了？”他问道，显得有些失望。  
“我吃完了，感谢你的情报。”德拉科说道，他慢条斯理地用纸巾擦了擦嘴唇，从口袋里抽出魔杖，年轻人呆呆地看着他，“我有个礼物要送给你。”  
男人察觉到了什么，猛地向后躲去，德拉科的魔杖已经指向了他：“一忘皆空！”  
他的双眼顿时变得恍惚了，垂下头，一脸茫然。  
德拉科收起魔杖，最后冷冷地看了他一眼，转身离开。  
迪安和一个妖精被关在他们家的地牢里……他救过他一次，虽然那也算不上救人，但他必须得感谢他。他救过他一次了，不可能再救第二次，况且这是在他家里。  
德拉科大脑混乱，走出厨房后一头撞进了纳西莎怀里，连忙后退两步，揉着额头。  
“留心点，德拉科。”纳西莎说道，关切地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“我会注意的。对了妈妈，能不能别让这些人进来？”德拉科压低了声音，不动声色地指了指仍不知所措地坐在椅子上的年轻人，“他们会偷我们家的东西。”  
纳西莎脸色一变，带着德拉科走到墙边，对他悄悄摇了摇头，说道：“这种话以后不要再提，德拉科。”  
“可是——”  
“现在不是计较这些的时候。你爸爸没有和你提过最近的状况，可能你不知道，自从他的魔杖毁了以后我们的处境就不太好。”纳西莎的声音很低，令他想起夜间的毛毛雨，也是窸窸窣窣的痛楚，“我们不能这么做，德拉科。还不到时候。”  
“可什么时候才是时候？”他追问道，“他们在我们的家里走来走去，妈妈！他们进了我的房间，我不想睡在这里，我觉得——这里是我们家，我不想让他的进来！”  
纳西莎用力搂住了他，让他靠在他怀里，贴着他的脸颊。  
“你的房间我上了锁，他们进不去。乖，德拉科，别任性，忍忍就过去了。等到黑魔王胜利，他们就会出去了。”她低声哄着他，有滚烫的泪水渗进两人紧贴着的皮肤之间，分不清是谁的。德拉科的肩膀微微颤抖，他也抱住了她，吸了吸鼻子，勉强掩饰几乎要溢出喉咙的哭腔。  
他很明白，可他不想忍。他看不出这有哪里好，为什么一个连黑魔标记都没有的自大男人也能跨进这里？马尔福庄园只招待社会上流人士，这种投机取巧的渣滓也配踏上他们家昂贵的地毯？  
然而令他更挣扎的是那些他没有告诉纳西莎的话，他暗地里的背叛，犹豫不决的愧疚，无法言明的情感，窒闷又火热，将他堵得满满当当。他什么都说不清，他要做的事到底是不是对的？如果他告发了斯内普，他们家会得到赞扬，状况将好很多，可内心有一个声音不停地阻止他，喊着不要、不要，但也说不出理由。  
德拉科深深地吸气，松开了她，轻声说道：“我听说我们的地牢里关了几个人，妈妈。”  
“几个他们抓过来的人，有霍格沃茨的学生。”纳西莎慈爱地梳理着他的头发。  
“是吗？都是谁？”他扬起眉。  
“一个格兰芬多，还有主编《唱唱反调》那家伙的女儿。”纳西莎有些厌恶地皱起眉，她注意到儿子的身体紧绷着，问道，“怎么了？”  
“……没什么，只是有点意外。”他勉强笑着说道，胸口窒痛不已。梅林给他的机会，他终于能补救了。  
德拉科自然知道进入地牢的办法，他们经常在魔法部来搜查之前将家里的违禁物品藏在里面以逃过一劫。他必须要去那儿一趟，他试图说服自己，他有很多话想要对那个人说，否则他将不得安宁。  
他稍稍等到深夜，所有人都睡着，庄园中一片寂静。他蹑手蹑脚地打开门往大厅走，为了防止发出声音，他没有穿拖鞋。  
德拉科用照明咒找到了机关，慢慢打开地牢，无声无息地走入。门在身后关上，整条甬道陷入冰冷的黑暗，没有一丝光芒，这让他有一种诡异的安全感。  
他走到了尽头，用魔咒轻轻打开门，点亮了墙壁上的一盏烛灯。  
“洛夫古德？”他唤道，向前跨了一步，“你在这里吗？”  
烛灯的光在地面上拓出一圈黯淡的黄影，德拉科眯着眼环视四周，他在东面的墙角看见了一个蜷曲着的身影，攥着魔杖慢慢朝那儿走去。  
“洛夫古德？”  
他走近了才辨认出那是一个瘦削的老人，他用手枕着头，看不清长相。德拉科点亮魔杖向四周望去，一个声音在他背后响起：“我在这儿，马尔福。”  
他连忙转过身，卢娜正坐在墙边仰头看着他。她还穿着那天被抓走时的校服，黑暗中看不清是否受了伤，但似乎还算精神。  
“你怎么来了？”她问道，“你也逃学了吗？”  
“复活节假期。”他说道。女孩若有所思地点了点头，德拉科却不知该怎么继续说了，尴尬地陷入沉默。  
“你——被抓到这里有多久了？”他想了想，犹豫着问道。  
“我一直都在这里。我是第一个被带到这里的，然后是奥利凡德先生。”卢娜指了指德拉科背后的那个老人，“他比我困难多了，神秘人一直在折磨他。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不清楚，他不肯说，”她摇头，平静地说道，“不过这里隔音效果不是很好，是不是？我听得见上面的惨叫声。”  
德拉科的肩膀不禁抖了抖，握着魔杖的手更用力了。他望着她光洁的脸，苍白的光晕中飘浮着尘埃，像梦中一样遥远而恍惚。  
“对不起。”他忍不住说道。女孩睁大了眼睛。  
“你不用向我道歉，不是你把我抓到这里来的。”  
“但我失败了。你说得对，其实我什么都做不到。”  
“我没有这么说过，”卢娜说道，“他们把我带走是因为我爸爸在《唱唱反调》上刊登对他们不利的消息。他们想用我让他闭嘴，但他们不会伤害我，因为我是纯血巫师。”  
她的语气太平静了，仿佛只是在讨论今天的天气。德拉科不明白她为什么能这样无动于衷。  
“可是那时候——你知道，也不是我真心想那么做，他们想对付你，被我听见了。我用了一个——不是很好的办法，可能给你留下了阴影——”  
“我没有留下阴影，是你不想和我一起被提到，”卢娜一针见血，德拉科懊恼地沉吟了一声，“不过我不明白，既然你不愿意，那为什么要这么做？”  
“我没有不愿意——”  
“是有人要你这么做吗？”  
德拉科无法回避她的眼神，瑟缩了一下，点了点头。  
“他是个好人，”卢娜说道，“代我谢谢他。”  
德拉科再次默默地点了点头，低声说道：“他确实是个很好的人。”  
他们安静了一会儿，德拉科绞尽脑汁找着话题。被她指出自己讨厌和她传绯闻真的太尴尬了，现在想来这完全不算什么，卢娜不像达芙妮和米里森那么多事，和她说话非常轻松。  
“迪安和拉环最近也被抓过来了，他们在那里睡觉。”卢娜说道，伸手指了指另一个方向。  
德拉科犹豫着，他的内心有一种冲动，这很不寻常，他迫切地想要证明什么：“嗯……是这样，我可以救你们出去。”  
卢娜转过头睁着大眼睛看着他，不说话。  
“我知道怎么打开这里的门，现在没人会知道，”他说得很快，像是怕自己改变主意，“你把他们叫醒，我现在就可以——”  
“你在哭，德拉科。”  
未说完的话生生止住了，他张着口，不知该不该继续。可他的确感觉到自己的眼角湿润了，在眼球上罩了一层玻璃似的壳。为什么？  
“别哭，德拉科。这对于你来说很不容易，我知道。”她低声说道，伸手贴了贴他的脸。太轻了，像一层月光。  
他愣愣地看着她，仿佛失去了呼吸。过了一会儿，他低下头，放弃去拭泪。他想让泪水自己落下来。  
“但我不能——我不能像以前一样只是看着，我必须要做点什么。我知道这看起来很蠢，你可能不相信我，我没干过什么好事——一件都没有，可是——”他说不下去了，哽咽了一声。他想起了他的爸妈，他们现在正在沉睡，如果知道了他在做什么，又会怎么想呢？  
他放走了一个逃跑的妖精，一个泥巴种，一个反抗者的女儿，一个魔杖制作人。他本来可以靠举报斯内普获得荣华富贵，可他现在却走向了他。他简直失去了理智。  
脸颊上被柔软的东西碰了一下，他下意识地去触摸。卢娜垂下踮起的脚，柔声说道：“去睡一觉吧。你已经做得很好了。”  
“我还没有做到——”  
“去睡吧。我替他们感谢你。”  
德拉科吸了吸鼻子，深深地看了她一眼，说道：“我明天会再来的。”  
“不用着急，我们现在没有生命危险。”  
“我会想到合适的办法把你们救出去，我是说，我没有在发疯。”  
“没有人认为你发疯。我们都很清醒。”  
他没有再回答，停了一会儿，转身朝大门走去。他感觉灵魂像是被安抚了。

然而德拉科没能完成他的约定。如果他知道接下来会发生什么事，他觉得也许他会做出不一样的决定——也许还是一样，这只能证明他彻底完蛋了。  
他早上起得很晚，因为昨晚失眠了。他想了很多事，将他在霍格沃茨的七年从头过了一遍，他数着他的朋友、敌人和老师，喜欢的人和不喜欢的人，都太多了，无论怎样的回忆此时都显得美好起来。他咀嚼了一个晚上，用魔杖变出光和飞舞的火花，看着它们在寂静中缓慢起伏飘荡。  
他爱魔法，爱霍格沃茨。他还记得小时候看见卢修斯给他展示魔法时自己是多么向往，恨不得马上就拥有一根属于自己的魔杖。他曾经最喜欢魔药课，这不代表他不喜欢其他课程；他曾经最喜欢魔药课的教授，这不代表他对其他教授都没有好感。他在霍格沃茨交到了朋友，能和他们分享自己的烦恼和喜悦，如果他将这样度过自己的学生时代，他并不感到遗憾——他会很快乐。  
他伸出手捧起那些火焰，它们一落在手心便湮灭了，仿佛凋零的花朵。蓝光映着他的脸，如同一张轻薄的面具。  
“不是毁灭，”他喃喃着，“我不想要毁灭。”  
他需要毁灭自身，才有可能获得新生。  
德拉科睡到下午才起床，被纳西莎叫下楼的时候依然迷迷糊糊的，只觉得客厅里多了好几个人，不清楚发生了什么事。  
当他看见那个脸肿得面目全非，衣衫褴褛，被绑得严严实实的男孩和他的两个朋友时，他一下子清醒过来，霎时陷入了恐慌。  
这不可能，他在内心叫喊着，不可能，波特怎么会在这里？——他不是在外面逃亡吗？他不能——他怎么能被抓住？  
德拉科看了眼旁边的卢修斯，他看起来一脸兴奋，急切地唤着他上前，要求他上去辨认那是不是哈利·波特。  
这又是一个绝妙的机会，德拉科。只要说出他的名字，黑魔王就会原谅他们，你的敌人将会被处死……一切结束了，所有食死徒会搬出他们的家，他能继续过以前的生活。从来没有这样好的机会，不能错过。  
然后霍格沃茨就会被毁灭。  
不，黑魔王不会摧毁它，只会进行一些小改变，让它跟上时代。这是一件好事，德拉科。也许从此就真的没有四个学院了，霍格沃茨只需要斯莱特林。一个声音努力劝说着他大脑中微弱的反抗，那是一种单薄的力量，可不知为何压制不下去，像是暴风雨中摇晃的芦苇。  
“是不是，德拉科？如果我们抓住了波特，黑魔王就会原谅我们！”卢修斯在他耳边叫道，他激动得忘乎所以，但德拉科心中一片明镜。这只是一个开始而已，他太清楚了。  
“我不知道。”他说道，“我觉得不是。”  
男孩马上抬起头看了他一眼，又低下头。  
他会后悔的，他一定会的，德拉科想，救了他的敌人，他是疯了才会这么做。那些英国巫师都欠他一条命，因为他救了哈利·波特——或许吧，好戏才刚刚开始。  
“不，我敢说就是波特！他就是哈利·波特！”抓住他们的格雷伯克叫起来，被贝拉特里克斯一声吼住了。  
“我们必须要进行确认，狼人！如果不是波特却把主人叫过来，你知道会是什么下场吗？”  
“就是他，他说了神秘人的名字——”  
“自大的格兰芬多都喜欢说主人的名字，但不代表他们是波特。”德拉科冷哼一声，“我看你是想抓波特想疯了吧。”  
格雷伯克愤怒地瞪着他，朝他挥舞着拳头，但也有一丝困惑。德拉科能感觉到卢修斯正盯着他，他咽了口口水，继续说道：“波特不可能那么容易被抓到，你肯定是搞错了，把一个逃学的学生当成了他。也许有些爱慕虚荣的人会觉得假扮成波特很有趣，大概他们也想被叫成救世之星吧，虽然我觉得这个称号愚蠢至极。”  
格雷伯克被噎得说不出话来，搜查小队的另一个男人喊了起来，拿出一把银亮的宝剑：“但我们在他们的帐篷里找到了这个！这肯定——”  
“你们是在哪里找到的？”贝拉特里克斯蓦然打断了他，大步走上前，她的表情变得极为恐怖。德拉科也怔怔地望着他手中的剑，他清楚地记得自己把它放在了费尔奇的办公室里。他们是什么时候把它偷走的？这件事斯内普一定知道，说不定他还帮了他们一把，可他从来没和他提过。可他为什么又要和他提起？  
“——在他们的帐篷里。”那个男人似乎被吓了一跳，后退一步，贝拉特里克斯粗暴地从他手中抢走了它，盯着那三个人。  
“我问你们，你们是从哪儿偷走它的？”她的声音比平时还要尖利，甚至有些恐惧。哈利他们低头沉默着，没有回答。  
“这把宝剑是我们找到的，应该把它交给我们。”男人说着就去拿那把宝剑，贝拉特里克斯猛地扭过身，一道红光击中了他的胸口，他马上向后重重倒在地上。格雷伯克惊得跳起来，大叫道：“你这个娘们——”  
“闭嘴！你们不知道发生了什么事！我们出大麻烦了，如果黑魔王知道了，我们都得死！”她的声音盖过了他，扭了扭脖子，看向德拉科，“把他扔到庭院里去，德拉科，如果不敢的话就找个人帮你。”  
“你居然敢这么对德拉科说话，贝拉！”  
“我们有大麻烦了，西茜！”  
德拉科呆呆地看着争吵的两人，她们的声音一会儿近，一会儿远，像是一只摇摆的钟。他明白一切失控了，就像那时候一样。他的幻想在破灭。  
他僵硬地走到男人身边，弯下腰吃力地拖起他的肩膀，用漂浮咒减轻了一些重量。他拖着他慢慢走过哈利他们身边，内心浮起一种烦躁感。  
他根本不知道他在做些什么，简直毫无意义。他想要救人，可没有成功过。  
他走到大门边，回头望了一眼，哈利正侧着头望着他。他的脸肿得不像样，大了一圈，眼睛被挤得几乎看不见。德拉科猜他是在嘲笑他，于是狠狠地瞪了他一眼，转身离开了。  
他回来时哈利和罗恩已经不见了，只有赫敏倒在地上痛苦地呻吟，贝拉特里克斯一脸狰狞地尖叫着，那声音几乎能刺穿耳膜。他顿时僵在原地一动不动，不知该做什么。  
“你们在哪儿找到的？是不是那个肮脏的小妖精告诉你们的？”  
“不——不是！这是仿制品，是仿制品！”  
钻心咒的红光一道一道落下，德拉科屏着呼吸，他想马上就从这扇门逃出去。这种场景他在黑魔法防御术课上也见过，但那时候远没有如此惨烈，而且那时候他也加入过这种游戏。不，这不是游戏，他们是真的想要杀人。  
可他应该已经见惯了。即使在霍格沃茨里，这样的事情也不少见。那些斯莱特林肆意地欺负其他学院的同学，而他就在旁边看着……那时候他怎么不觉得可怕呢？——他们真的会毁了霍格沃茨，从内部开始腐烂，再华美的外表都无法掩饰腐臭味。  
“仿制品，这很好确认！把那个妖精抓来，让它看看这到底是不是真的！”卢修斯说道，他看向正呆站在门口的德拉科，“德拉科，你去把它带过来。”  
“我……？”他的喉咙似乎已经不属于自己了。  
“快一点，德拉科，你还在犹豫什么？”  
德拉科看向躺在地上喘着气的赫敏，她的头发乱糟糟地黏在脸上，两眼发白，如同一个预兆。他想起了地牢里的卢娜，她会不会也变成这样？……可他昨天还说要去救他们。  
“我……我不想去，”他后退一步，不停地摇着头，不敢看他们的眼睛，“我不去，我讨厌那个妖精。”  
“德拉科！”  
他没有理会父亲的叫喊，扭身跑回了院子，在看见被他扔到灌木丛边的搜查小队队长后又感到一阵恶心，折了回来。他靠在墙边平复着呼吸，汗流浃背，低吼了一声，用力按住脑袋。  
他又一次失败了，这次不是输给无能为力的命运，而是输给懦弱的自己。  
德拉科慢慢滑坐下来，呻吟着，掐着自己的脖子。他什么声音也发不出，胃中一阵翻涌，只想呕吐。  
没用的，没用的……冷静下来，德拉科，别想了……你做得够好了，你已经做到了自己能做的事……难道要真的去地牢面对那些人，把他们放走？别傻了，你会死的。  
可他还是觉得想吐，他没有尽全力，没有义无反顾地遵循自我。他还是软弱，不敢去挑战一个可能性，只知道逃避……如果是斯内普在这儿，他会怎么做？给所有人施遗忘咒，还是设计把他们带出去？他肯定有办法，他绝对能做到。  
德拉科摇摇晃晃地站起身，慢慢回到客厅。审讯已经结束了，赫敏伏在地上，妖精拉环站在她身边。贝拉特里克斯的脸上是一种满足的笑容，她拉起袖子，按下手臂上的黑魔标记召唤伏地魔。  
德拉科如坠冰窟。他知道他们还是认出哈利他们了，他的挣扎毫无作用。  
“昏昏倒地！”空中蓦然传来一声叫喊，一个食死徒倒下了，所有人朝地牢大门望去。哈利和罗恩正站在那儿，他们的背后还有卢娜、迪安和奥利凡德先生，德拉科一对上他们的目光就退缩了，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。  
一切发生在一瞬间，不知从哪儿出现的多比——这明明是他家的家养小精灵——击伤了贝拉特里克斯，罗恩夺走了她的魔杖，对准了纳西莎。哈利躲开扑来的狼人格雷伯克，一把抢走德拉科手中握着的两根魔杖同时指着他大喊“昏昏倒地”，双重咒语让狼人的身体向后弹起，狠狠地摔在了地上。眼前一片混乱，光束横飞，德拉科脸色惨白，下意识蹲下身，想要离那些四处呼啸的魔咒远一些。  
这才是真正的战斗，远比他们在霍格沃茨里的玩闹要残酷。在那里没有人敢伤害他，他只是个旁观者。  
头顶的大吊灯旋转着落下，水晶珠子向四周飞溅，有几粒砸在了他的手臂上，痛得他龇牙咧嘴。他连忙抱着头蹲在墙角，从指缝中观察着周围的状况，贝拉特里克斯朝一个方向掷出了小刀，哈利带着一群人幻影移形渐渐消失，他似乎看见了卢娜的目光，他们安全了……但和他没什么关系。救人这种事真的不适合他。  
他感觉全身的力气都跑光了，靠在墙边仰着头，不知所措。他到底做了些什么？  
一个黑影在大厅中闪现，冷风拂过德拉科的面颊。他打了个寒噤，抬起头看了他一眼，心跳瞬间一停。  
他来了。  
伏地魔一身漆黑的长袍鼓胀着，宛若一只能将一切勇气吞噬的庞大怪兽。他低头望着一片狼藉的大厅和东倒西歪的食死徒，面色很冷。贝拉特里克斯勉强挺直了背，却不敢像之前一样主动上前，只是堪堪维持着微笑。  
“主人——”  
“波特呢？”他看向她，后者的笑容僵住了。  
“波特他——他使用了诡计，欺骗了我们所有人。他无恶不赦——”  
“我是问你他在哪儿，贝拉。需要我再讲清楚一点吗？”  
贝拉特里克斯张了张口，脸上所有的笑意都消失了，只剩下讨好和恐惧。  
“他，他们——我是说——其实——”  
伏地魔不耐烦地扭过头，德拉科惊恐地看见他的目光如同齿轮般移动，转向了自己。  
“你来说，德拉科。”那个男人的声音如同寒冰。  
德拉科的身体不受控制地动了动，颤抖着直起身，低着头不敢和他对视。  
“我……他——他逃走了，”他嗫嚅着说道，“他用幻影移形，带着他的人跑了。”  
四周一片死寂。德拉科的头低得更深了，沉重的气氛几乎让他喘不过气来。  
“跑了？”伏地魔轻声说道，慢慢地朝他走来，那长长的影子宛若胶着发臭的油漆黏在他身上，搭着他的双肩，“这么多人，就让他们跑了？魔杖没有收缴吗？”  
“收缴了，主人！就在这里——”贝拉特里克斯马上说道，男人回头横了她一眼，她马上不说话了。  
“你来说，德拉科。你看见了吗？”  
德拉科动也不敢动，双手紧抓着自己的膝盖，他觉得伏地魔的视线是有实质的，压着他的脖子一寸寸往下弯曲，把他压到地里去。他的呼吸都凝固了，血液也没了动静。  
“我——我看见了。侦查小队收缴了魔杖，他们被关在地牢里。但——但不知道怎么回事，波特他们冲了出来，夺走了我们的魔杖，然后——然后就——”  
他说不出话来了，一道红光刺入了他的胸口，剥夺了他的自主性。他在他面前失去了控制，软成一滩蠕动的泥，发出喑哑而破碎的尖叫。最后连尖叫也变得奢侈，他仰躺在地上怔忪地望着斑斓的天花板和上面光秃秃的灯架，胸口剧烈起伏。  
“谁的魔杖被抢走了？”伏地魔的声音如此冷酷，让他觉得自己正躺在地狱里，无限下坠。  
没有人回答。德拉科明白这依然是应该由他来回答的问题。一个卑劣、弱小的男孩，拥有食死徒的凭证，却没有做任何有用的事，来承受伏地魔的怒火简直再合适不过了。食死徒中也分等级，而他毫无疑问是最底层的那一个。  
“贝拉姨妈，侦查小队的队长……我不知道他的名字，”他的声音毫无起伏，宛若一个垂死之人，“还有……我。”  
伏地魔回过头，目光尖锐，吓得贝拉特里克斯一句话也不敢说：“是这样吗？”  
“是，是……主人，原谅我！求你了——”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
女人的尖叫在冷冰冰的大厅中回荡，但这一切都和他没有关系了。他终于认清自己的真面目——在真正的强大暴力面前屈服的本性，他屈服于那些能给他带来痛苦的人，屈服于失败和困境，屈服于自身。  
西弗勒斯·斯内普那时候到底为什么会选择他？他是一个勇敢的人，敢面对最黑暗的恶，直视内心的恐惧，用自己的性命去反抗，又并非鲁莽。他和自己太不一样了，在他面前他也是一种绝对的力量，他自以为摆脱了他的控制，可他的力量已经渗进他的灵魂中，如影随形。  
德拉科茫然地听着伏地魔一个个折磨大厅中的食死徒，他的父亲，母亲，格雷伯克，并不只有最弱小的他才会受到惩罚，所有的人都一样。这很公平，他觉得可悲。  
黑魔王的怒火依然无法消除，他坐在沙发上冷冷地下命令，面对着东倒西歪的食死徒：“所有人不得离开马尔福庄园一步，你们执行任务的能力令人不敢恭维……让一群没有魔杖的罪犯从眼皮底下逃走了，甚至还打不过家养小精灵，你们已经耗光了我的信任……”  
“主人，再给我一次机会，我一定帮你把波特抓回来——”贝拉特里克斯哀求着，伏地魔并没有理会她。  
“我再说一次，你们不得离开马尔福庄园，再没有得到我的命令之前……”  
“主、主人，”纳西莎微弱的声音打断了他，她慢慢地支起身，“德拉科明天就要回学校了，能不能……”  
男人的目光慢慢落在了德拉科身上，后者低头跪坐在最远的角落，整个人埋在阴影里，看不分明。  
“回学校？”他低声说道，“他已经没有魔杖了，回学校有什么用呢？”  
德拉科的身体猛地一颤，险些倒下去，大脑一片空白。他说得对，他回去也只能惹人讥笑……可他不想留在这里。  
“我可以把我的魔杖给他，主人。”纳西莎不肯放弃，苦苦挣扎。伏地魔侧过身，似乎并不愿再谈这个话题。  
“在霍格沃茨没能让他学到东西，纳西莎。我认为他不用再去上学了。”  
“主人——”  
“好了，这个话题到此结束。”他强硬地说道，“如果谁敢偷偷溜出去，你们很明白下场是什么。”  
德拉科跪得双腿发软，他感到胸口疼痛，火烧火燎，仿佛有一只蝙蝠在抓挠着他的心脏。伏地魔的话令他头昏脑胀，他不知道这场煎熬还有多久，也许永远都无法停止，毕竟他已经被剥夺了上学的权利。他学不到新的魔法知识了，或许他可以自学，但这和在学校里上课完全不一样。他这才后悔自己一直都没有好好听课，现在再也找不回来了。他也见不到他的朋友们，见不到那个人……可能偶尔能在他造访时碰见他，以这样凄惨的姿态。他宁愿去死。  
空气中传来一声幻影移形的嘭响，很轻盈，显然来自一个精通此术的大师。很多食死徒都无法做到如此精妙地掌控魔法，他们浸淫于黑魔法，往往忘记了最基本的要领。  
德拉科无动于衷，低着头望着地毯上的花纹。一团飘荡的黑色袍摆从他眼前荡去，向四处散开，他追随着它开合的节奏，下面藏着一双宽阔的脚，裹在黑靴子里，步伐稳健。  
他的视线向上移去，渐渐看清了那个人的背影。他卑微而凄惨的模样提前被他看到了，他想，这很好，反正他已经没有羞耻心了。  
“很抱歉没有提前通报，主人。我听说了这里发生的事情，我猜也许有我能帮得上忙的地方，”这是德拉科第一次听斯内普和伏地魔交谈，他的嗓音比平时要更低沉稳重一些，很有磁性，“我能提供那几个逃跑学生的完整档案，包括他们在校时的表现情况……”  
“这些无关紧要，”伏地魔打断了他，“我需要你回答几个问题，西弗勒斯。那把宝剑是你交给贝拉的，是吗？”  
“是，主人。”  
“你确定它是真的。”  
“绝对确定，主人。转移之前它一直在我的办公室，没有我的准许谁都进不来。”  
“我听说之前有两个学生想要偷走它。”  
“他们打不开橱窗的门，因为上面有一种古老的防护魔法。他们已经得到了严厉的惩罚，主人。”  
伏地魔盯着斯内普看了一会儿，缓缓开口：“离开以后去通知古灵阁，让他们加强保护措施提防波特。”  
“是，主人。还有一件事，我是说，霍格沃茨里的情况变得越来越复杂，我需要一个助手。”斯内普低声说道，不卑不亢。  
“你可以指挥卡罗兄妹，他们都会听你的话。”  
“不，他们太显眼了。我需要一个隐秘一些的助手，”斯内普说道，“我已经物色好了人选，主人。我需要德拉科·马尔福。”  
伏地魔快速地看了德拉科一眼，说道：“我以为你是想要一个更得力的助手，西弗勒斯。”  
“德拉科之前在学校里帮了我不少忙。他帮我监视那些学生，掌握他们的一举一动。”斯内普抬起头看着他，“我和他配合默契，重新选人非常浪费时间，主人。”  
所有人都大气也不敢出。伏地魔没有马上说话，他盯着斯内普看了一会儿，那目光似乎想在他脸上抠出一个洞来。几分钟后他站起身，越过他走向二楼：“让他带上纳西莎的魔杖。”  
“是，主人。”  
纳西莎松了一口气，感激地看着斯内普，在伏地魔离开后几步走到他身边和他说话。男人漠然地点着头，似乎不欲多谈，缓步走到德拉科身边，拍了拍他的肩膀。男孩的身体摇摇欲坠，一手撑在了地毯上。  
纳西莎弯下腰，揽着他的后背，在他耳边柔声说道：“和校长一起上去，德拉科，听他的话。”  
他没有回答，只是默默地望着地面。  
“对了，这个给你。”她从怀里拿出自己的魔杖塞进德拉科手中，还带着一丝温暖的香气，令他鼻子一酸。她在他额头上吻了一下，摸了摸他的肩膀，起身离开了。  
德拉科端详着手中的魔杖，这是他们家最后一根魔杖，母亲就这样交给了他，让他带去霍格沃茨。她多么想让他远离这里，不想让他也受折磨……可这是最后一根魔杖。  
一只手轻轻握住了他的手腕，将他从地上拉起来。德拉科踉跄了一步，顺从地任他牵着，跟着他走向自己的卧室。  
什么都别想，德拉科……你已经不是自己的了。  
他们坐在床上，斯内普点了一盏烛灯放在床头，凭忽明忽暗的烛光看着他。  
“有没有觉得哪里不舒服？”他问道。德拉科沉默地点了点头，举起手脱掉自己的上衣，指着自己的胸口。  
当男人冰凉的指尖触上他的肌肤时，他忍不住一颤，吸了口气。斯内普的目光如刀切开他的身体，他平静地检查他的胸口，又问道：“你这里中了钻心咒？”  
“……是。”  
“可能会有点后遗症，”他说道，“我给你涂点药。”  
斯内普不知从何处掏出了一只墨绿色的药膏，挤了一点粘在手上，涂抹在他的身上。这简直是煎熬，他的手指在他的皮肤上移动，仿佛亲密的爱抚。药膏冰冷的触感令他浑身打颤，仿佛有一条凉丝丝的舌头正舔着他，使得他的皮肤表层变得紧致起来。  
当他用粗糙的指头涂抹他的乳晕时，德拉科忍不住呻吟了一声。药效开始发作了，抹过的地方比之前更加火热疼痛，他抓住了他的手臂，男人停下了动作，看着他。  
“忍一忍，德拉科，很快就结束了。”他错会了他的意，以为他只是觉得难受。他确实很难受，疼痛刺激了他，斯内普温柔的动作令他不耐烦。  
斯内普盖上药膏的盖子，将它放在一边，说道：“把裤子脱了。”  
德拉科没有动。  
斯内普沉默了一会儿，说道：“你刚才走路的时候姿势有点奇怪，尤其是左腿。”  
德拉科知道这是为什么，他跪坐的时候左膝盖压进了一块碎玻璃，痛得他无法动弹。可他不能让他知道他因为他的触摸有了反应，这太耻辱了。  
“快一点，德拉科。拖得越久伤势会越严重。如果你不想留下隐疾，最好让我看一看。”  
德拉科动了动，深吸了一口气，慢慢地解开了自己的裤链。斯内普拉着他的裤腰扯到膝盖以下，他倒吸一口气，双腿微微抽了一下，男人拨开他的膝盖，小心翼翼地用魔咒清理肉红的伤口。  
这个过程比之前要难忍得多，德拉科觉得有一只手，或者是一只百足虫要从他的伤口里钻出来，噬咬他的皮肉。他不安地扭动身子，小声尖叫着，用力抓住了斯内普的肩膀。男人用禁锢咒固定住他的双腿，低声哄着他，尽量温和地替他上药。  
疼痛使感知变得更加敏锐，德拉科觉得斯内普的触碰像是放大了一百倍，他无法控制地呻吟，不知是因为什么。禁锢咒使他无法合拢双腿，他希望他不要看他的下身，虽然这几乎不可能。  
斯内普替他缠上绷带，解除咒语，叮嘱了他几句。德拉科松了口气，随口应着，没有往心里去。男人停住了话头，看了他一眼，问道：“需要我帮你吗？”  
“啊？”  
斯内普没有再说话，意味深长地看了他一眼，德拉科马上反应过来，脸一下子红了。  
“滚出去，”他将被子拉上来挡住下身，恶狠狠地瞪着他，“你为什么会来这里？”  
“我有我自己的情报系统，”他没有动，耸耸肩，平静地看着他，“你在家里还有梦游吗？”  
德拉科抓着被子的手松了些：“……有。”  
“有受伤吗？”  
他摇了摇头，按着自己的额头：“我又在墙壁上写字了。”  
“写了什么？”  
“……和上次一样。”  
他说完后马上忐忑不安起来，不敢抬头看他。他在暗示些什么？这毫无道理，他见过了他所有不堪的样子，如果他暗暗瞧不起他，他一点都不觉得惊讶。  
德拉科半天没有听见他的回应，忍不住抬起头，却发现斯内普不知何时坐得近了一些，将手伸进了被子里。  
“等一下——”  
“过来一点。”他说道，不耐烦地将被子拉开，下巴压在他的肩膀上。德拉科下意识一手搭着他坚实的背，挪着位置。他深呼吸着，感觉到男人避开他的伤口隔着布料轻轻摩擦着他的敏感，他不禁靠得更近了一些，渴望地搂住他的脖子。  
斯内普的力道很温和，他觉得浑身发痒，胸口烫得要命，也许只是药膏的作用，但药膏不会让他难以呼吸……内裤很快就湿了，男人扯下一些，宽阔的手掌将他最脆弱的部分握在手中。他的掌心上有长期使用魔杖磨出的茧，它们蹭着他的每一寸沟壑，他压抑地喘息着，一口咬上了斯内普的侧颈，他不由得用力了一些，急切地折磨着他。德拉科不住地扭动，这似乎给斯内普带来了一些困扰，他用力扣住了他的腰，或轻或重地揉弄着，换来他难耐的呻吟。男孩拨开他的头发，贪婪地蹭着他的脖颈，在上面留下发红的痕迹。  
德拉科几乎忘记自己在做什么，这种感觉太热切了，他凭着本能向他靠近。他终于在他手中发泄出来，紧紧攀着他的背，沉重地呼吸，难以自拔。天知道他幻想这一刻有多久，他曾无数次梦到过这样的场景，但梦和现实完全不同。男人的气息如此真实，他的皮肤不像他想象得那样冰冷，是温热的，散发出淡淡的混合着药草的气息，他为此深深着迷。  
斯内普的手抚摸着他细嫩的腿根，他将腿张得开了一些，继续吻他的脖子，他知道他拥有能将他压制的力量——狂暴的力量，比梦里更加真切。  
“……你做的梦也是这样的？”男人的手按住了他白皙的脖子，轻轻摩挲着，痒得难受，德拉科后背一僵，下意识就要推开他，斯内普手疾眼快地捏着他的下巴吻了上去。  
薄薄的唇片贴在一起摩擦，他的舌头钻了进去，德拉科微仰着头，他甚至不知道该怎么阻止——也没想过要阻止，这个吻比他以为的要浓，他的舌尖挑逗着他的每一寸，几乎瞬间就让他沉迷其中，浑身的每一个细胞都叫嚣着想要这个男人。  
他的手指在他又瘦又长的大腿上徘徊，然后是腰和臀部，德拉科被安抚得意乱情迷，来不及咽下的唾液从唇边溢出。斯内普抓着他的手臂让他抱住自己，调整好他的姿势，手掌沿着他的臀缝暧昧地移动。男孩意识到了什么，绷紧后背，有些不安。  
“你看见我的梦了，”在一个吻的间隙，他喃喃着，粗鲁地扯开了男人的衣领，“你偷窥我，嗯？”  
“我没有看见，是通过语言，”男人低声说道，模糊不清，“……更浮想联翩。”  
德拉科舔了舔下唇，这个诱惑的动作让斯内普拉近了他，有些粗暴地咬住他的嘴唇。他们又吻在一起，饥渴得如同兽类，斯内普的手掌用力地抚摸着他柔软的臀瓣，那其中的暗示让德拉科心跳加速。  
“我说了什么？”他问道。  
“你想知道？”男人扬起眉。  
男孩没有回答，只是在他的下巴上咬了一口。  
“你告诉我……你和我接吻，抚摸，”他慢慢地说道，“你的嘴被堵住了，手也被绑起来……”  
德拉科的脸越来越红，他咳了一声，捂住了他的嘴：“闭嘴，别说了。”  
“都是你告诉我的，德拉科。你在幻想这些。”他拿下他的手，轻声说道，“你渴望我。”  
“你——我没有——”  
“如果他们知道你想和你的教授上床，你想要被这样对待，你觉得——”  
德拉科再一次用力捂住了他的嘴，恶狠狠地瞪着他：“少他妈废话，明明你也想干我。”  
斯内普看着他红润的双颊，因害羞而微微颤抖的双臂，他没想过会这么容易，德拉科轻易地接受了他，毫无芥蒂地和他亲密，明明分别前他们还吵过一架。  
德拉科见斯内普许久没有反应，又不安起来。他刚才的话太露骨了，他一定会觉得他很不堪，可这没有错，斯内普的确对他有欲望——他的手现在还放在他的臀部上。  
“既然你知道，德拉科，你应该有心理准备。”过了一会儿，他说道，轻咬着他的耳朵。德拉科敏感地躲着，呼吸粗重。  
“我——”他张了张口，不知该说什么，心跳快得让他想吐。男人的手贴在他私密的凹陷处，他还没有进去，德拉科就兴奋得起来了一点。  
“你受伤了，就算了。”斯内普忽然说道，德拉科霎时失望地瞪了他一眼。但对方仍紧抱着他的腰不放，内裤被他从腿间拉下来扔到一边，指头不顾他的挣扎挤了进去，按摩着那个点：“今天就……检查一下。”  
德拉科被他弄得面红耳赤，他主动解开他的裤子，握着他的性器和自己相抵着摩擦。他的动作很生涩，可比什么都诱人，斯内普很想马上将他按在床上顶弄，但现在还不是时候。  
“我想知道，德拉科，你是怎么幻想我和你上床的。”他把他压在枕头上亲吻，男孩的性器兴奋地顶着他的腹部，他捏了捏顶端，将渗出的液体抹在他的入口。德拉科的双腿微微颤抖，他扭过头不愿回答这个问题，斯内普把他的头掰了回来。  
“那真的很蠢，”他不情愿地说道，抓着斯内普的手让他帮他抚慰，“都是我乱想的……和真的完全不一样。”  
“怎么不一样？”  
德拉科埋在他胸口嘟囔了一句什么，斯内普没听清。他摸了摸他的脸，男孩哼哼着，磨磨蹭蹭地说道：“在梦里……你比较混账。”  
“比如说？”他循循善诱。  
“……你会把我弄痛，还有——把我弄哭。”  
“你觉得怎么样？”  
“我不喜欢，”德拉科马上说道，“我喜欢舒服的。”  
“你喜欢温柔的还是刺激的？”  
“嗯……我不知道，”他犹豫了一下，“我想都试试。”  
已经上钩了，他想。他们又抱着亲热了一会儿，斯内普撑起身拉起被子盖在两人身上，德拉科懒洋洋地缩在他怀里，有一下没一下地舔他的胸口。斯内普捏了他的脸一把，后者白了他一眼。  
“别乱动，”他说道，“明天还要早起去学校。”  
“你送我去吗？”男孩仰起头，又亲了一下他的脖子。  
“你想我送你去？”  
“我不想一个人去，”他嘀咕着，“你送我去，斯内普。”  
“西弗勒斯。”他纠正他。  
“你是不是要坐前面的教师车厢？”德拉科试探着问道，“——和其他老师一起？”  
斯内普扬起眉，他已经知道了这个小混蛋的意思。这无伤大雅，正好他也有这个想法。  
“他们不会和我坐同一间车厢。但我们不能去教师车厢，德拉科，”他慢条斯理地说道，“你不想和你的朋友们坐在一块儿吗？”  
“你不想和我一起吗？”德拉科斜睨着他，有些警觉起来，“你不喜欢我？还是你有什么事？”  
“我没有事，但我以为你情愿那样。”斯内普摸着他的头发，将它们梳理到一边，“到时候你随便挑一个车厢，我们把门锁起来。”  
德拉科马上露出了一个灿烂的笑容，用力在他下巴上吻了一下，枕靠在他的肩膀上：“我记得你从来不乘霍格沃茨的火车，忽然出现会把他们吓一跳的吧？”  
斯内普深深地看了他一眼。  
“这不就是你的目的吗，德拉科？”  
男孩笑出了声，侧身趴在他的胸口看着他，双眼明亮极了。身下的人静静地看着他，他冷漠的眉眼难得带上了一丝柔和。他轻轻摸了摸他的脸，低声说道：“睡觉吧。”  
“你会在这里陪我吧？”他问道。斯内普没有马上回答，他重新检查了一遍他身上的绷带，重复道：“睡吧。”  
“你要去哪儿？”德拉科皱起眉，正想追问，斯内普低头吻住了他。  
这个吻缠绵如水，并不热烈，却渐渐让他躁动的心平静下来。他勾着他的脖子回吻他，攫取他的呼吸，嘴唇之间的摩擦如同一场角斗。斯内普猛地松开了他，撑在他上方，喘息着，直直地盯着他，那目光让德拉科觉得自己像是被雪原中的狼抓住了，动弹不得。  
“我明天早上来叫你。”他说道，表情已经恢复了正常。  
“我梦游了该怎么办？”德拉科看着他重新套上那件宽松的黑袍子，将扣子扣到顶，遮住脖子上淡红色的吻痕。  
“我替你保管一晚上魔杖，出门后我会帮你把门锁上。但如果我没有猜错的话，你已经不会梦游了。”他掀开被子下床，将德拉科放在床头柜上的魔杖塞进口袋里，替他掖好被子，“我明天会来。”  
“你还没有告诉我很多事，教授。你说了会告诉我的。”德拉科内心蓦然浮上一丝恐慌，他害怕这只是一场梦，就像他无数次面对着那片大海，月光洒在他冰冷的鼻梁上，海风充斥着他蓝色的喉咙，那个声音告诉他——他将启航去见魔鬼与爱人，死亡与仇恨，红色与黑色，无穷与无解。  
“我会告诉你。只是现在，德拉科，我没有丢下你一个人。我们还有很多事没做。”斯内普走向大门，回头望着他，黑暗中德拉科的面容是一片柔软的冷色，和玻璃窗上摇晃的墨蓝帘影一样惶恐不安。他知道这些话远不能安慰这个男孩敏感脆弱的内心，他只能向他如此保证。  
这场疯狂的爱欲已经远远超出了他的本意，他从未想过自己还能爱上别人，还能得到别人的爱，他以为自己一辈子就该为那个女人而死。他曾对着她的墓发誓会保护她的儿子，也曾用牢不可破的誓言向纳西莎承诺要保护德拉科，如果他无法做到，他将代替他前行。  
所以他今天出现在这里。一年前的誓言延续至今，将一直通往尽头。

斯内普顺着长长的扶梯往下走，脚步声被浓浓的黑暗吞噬。他无声地跨进大厅，那个男人正背着手站在中央，一言不发地看着放在茶几上的一根魔杖。那是侦查小队收缴来的战利品之一。  
斯内普走到他背后，伏地魔没有回头，说道：“磨蹭得太久了，西弗勒斯。”  
“安抚他费了点时间。”斯内普回答道。  
“我不觉得他需要你费心去安慰。”伏地魔摇了摇头，没有多说，他将茶几上的魔杖拿起来，“我刚刚对这根魔杖施了一个闪回咒，西弗勒斯。我发现了一件很有趣的事情。”  
“什么事情，主人？”  
“这根魔杖的主人曾用它折断了波特的魔杖，按照贝拉刚才和我描述的内容，它后来所施展的咒语与波特在这里施展的咒语一致。”  
“也就是说——”  
“他的魔杖已经损坏了，一直使用的是这一根。”  
斯内普内心一惊，表面依然分毫不动，沉声说道：“那你一定能打败他，主人。他一直凭借那根孪生魔杖从你手中逃走，现在他已经失去了它，这是最好的机会。”  
“……你说得对，西弗勒斯。”伏地魔慢慢说道，“既然他把这根魔杖落在了这里，你觉得他现在会用谁的魔杖？”  
斯内普不知道伏地魔是不是在考验他，他略微思索了一会儿，说道：“波特他们夺走了三根魔杖，他可能会使用其中一根作为替代。特拉弗斯和德拉科的魔杖是被他抢走的，从魔杖效忠的角度来讲，我更倾向于他会使用这两根中的一根。”  
伏地魔没有回应，他实际上似乎对这件事并不感兴趣。斯内普看得出他仍有很多事没有告诉他，也不打算告诉他，而他的任务就是搞清楚它们是什么。  
伏地魔将那根魔杖放回桌上，从口袋里抽出了自己的老魔杖，放在掌心轻轻抚摸。斯内普暗暗握紧了手指，他知道它来自哪儿，他又是如何得到它的。  
“你说德拉科在学校里帮了你很多忙，西弗勒斯，但你们还是让那些学生逃跑了。”伏地魔忽然开口了，斯内普马上回过神来，回答道：  
“那是个意外，主人。我发誓只出现了托马斯一个意外……魔法部的人来抓他的时候我没有跟随到底，显然他使用一些诡计逃跑了。”  
伏地魔冷哼了一声，显然对这个回答并不满意。  
“无论如何，你出了错误，而且没有告知我这件事。”  
“这是我的失误，我之前没想到魔法部会败给一个泥巴种，这件事我也是刚刚才得知。当然，下次我会全程监督，保证不再出错，主人……”  
“最好记住你说过的话，西弗勒斯。”伏地魔冷冷地说道，斯内普松了口气，他知道他已经不打算怪罪他了，“对了，我想再听一遍……你那时候是怎么杀死邓布利多的？”  
“……那天他出校了，我不知道他去了哪儿。我按照惯例一直观察着德拉科的举动，确保他能成功……德拉科带着食死徒冲进了学校，但没找到邓布利多，所以他们在最高处释放了黑魔标记。”他平平地叙述着，仿佛这只是一件再普通不过的事。  
那片伸手不见五指的黑夜，诱饵炸弹的惨叫唤醒了潜伏的危机……男孩举着光荣之手在黑雾中奔跑，但那不是什么光荣，而是深深的罪孽。他必须要去，必须要去完成最后的、最重要的一件事——那个老人选择保护那个男孩的灵魂，所以他必须承担亲手杀死引领者的痛苦，即使这是他们两人共同策划的结局。  
“邓布利多果然来了，德拉科把他逼到了角落，非常勇敢……但他用一些花言巧语迷惑了他，我能理解他的迟疑，可我们不能给邓布利多太多挣扎的时间，所以我用杀戮咒杀死了他。”  
“我听说他在最后哀求过你，让你救他。”伏地魔用打趣的语气说道。  
“是啊，没错，不过毫无意义。”  
“你赢得了他长时间的信任，西弗勒斯……你有没有曾经犹豫过？”  
“没有，”他回答得很干脆，“我的忠心是属于您的，主人。”  
斯内普缓缓跨上台阶，马尔福庄园精致的旋转扶梯总给他带来一种昏眩的错觉，仿佛一直走下去就能回到曾经。  
如果回到曾经他会怎么做？他不会把那个消息告诉伏地魔，她和她的丈夫就不会死。他们都好好地活着，虽然再也不可能有交集……他将永远执迷不悟下去，直到下一场死亡的来临。  
他明白这是宿命，他们中间一定会有人死去，谁都逃不掉。  
斯内普轻轻推开房门，一片宁静，淡红的晨曦在帘幕后方闪烁。他的男孩将自己整个儿团在了被子里，只露出一点头发。他在床边坐下，拉下被子，德拉科微皱着眉，睡得并不安稳。他吻了吻他的眉角，替他抚平，脱掉鞋子在他身边慢慢躺下，一手揽住他。  
那天他带着他跑下天文塔，男孩哭丧着脸，六神无主。他没有心思安慰他，也没有这个必要。凤凰社已经追过来了，他将他推远，快速说了句“你先离开”，男孩没有回答，转身就跑。  
他回头望了他一眼，他像一只苍白的纸风筝被风刮远，滑出了霍格沃茨的边界。隆隆的黑暗将他的恐惧也碾成了碎片，他们的世界是如此遥远，他被锁在故地里，看不见未来。  
德拉科是被一阵意图不明的触摸惊醒的，他的胸口一阵被撕开的疼痛，但过后又是毫无负担的轻松感，似乎有人正在拆他的绷带。他揉了揉眼睛，又眨了眨，终于看清了面前的男人的脸。  
“醒了？”他说道，眯着眼观察他的身体。德拉科皱了皱鼻子，咳了一声，有些脸热。  
“你什么时候来的？”他问道，抱着他的脖子索要亲吻。斯内普如善从流地吻了他一会儿，感觉到两人都情致高涨后便草草结束，继续替他解绷带。  
“办完事就来了，躺了一会儿。”  
“我没感觉到。”他咕哝着，张开腿让他帮忙解膝盖上的绷带，打了一个哈欠，“现在几点了？”  
“七点半。”  
“太早了，我还想睡。”德拉科说着就要爬回被窝，斯内普抓着他的后腰将他拖了回来。  
“不早了，收拾东西下去吃早饭。”  
“用不了一个小时，西弗勒斯，”他恳求道，这个称呼令他嘴角微扬，“现在在麻瓜面前施魔法也没关系吧？我们可以幻影移形去国王十字车站。”  
“我还要带你去买点东西……对了，我还是比较喜欢你穿那条黑白条纹的内裤，德拉科。”他想到了什么，轻声说道。德拉科的脸果然一下子涨得通红。  
“变态，”他狠狠地说道，“我已经扔了，别想了。”  
“那你先睡一会儿，我帮你去买几条——”斯内普还没说完便被德拉科一个猛扑按在身下，捂住了嘴。  
“我讨厌你，教授。”  
斯内普懒懒地应着，不顾他的挣扎扒下他的内裤，看了一眼：“小熊图案？真幼稚，德拉科。”  
“妈的，要你管！”  
“不想起床就好好躺着，别撩拨我。”  
“现在睡不着了，我他妈想揍你——”  
“光着屁股揍我？”  
德拉科气得双颊嫣红，如果以前谁告诉他表面冷慢的斯内普教授私底下非常流氓，他一定会讥讽那个人胡说八道。他小心翼翼地撑起上身向后挪去，合拢双腿试图遮掩自己，朝他伸出手：“把我的衣服给我。”  
斯内普耸耸肩，轻松地用一个飞来咒把他洗干净的校服召唤到了床上。  
“还有呢？”德拉科忍着怒火套上上衣，打好领带，瞪着他。斯内普似乎有些不解：“都在这里了，德拉科。”  
“你知道我说的是什么。”  
“我不明白。”  
“少玩这套！你他妈——你要把我的内裤藏到什么时候？”他忍无可忍地吼道，随即被按在了床板上。斯内普从下方帮他重新穿上内裤，拍拍臀部，德拉科羞愤难当，恨不得朝他的脸踹两脚。  
他穿好裤子，将课本、衣服和一些小玩意儿收拾进小皮箱里，从床头柜上拿起纳西莎的魔杖端详着，不说话。斯内普走到他背后，一手搭在他的肩膀上。  
“以前用过你妈妈的魔杖吗？”  
德拉科摇了摇头，仰起头看他：“我喜欢我自己的。”  
“你需要尽快熟悉它。”斯内普拍了拍他的肩膀，没再说什么。  
“你会帮波特，是吗？”他忽然问道，“你希望他能赢？”  
“你很清楚。”  
“他抢了我的魔杖，你也会帮他吗？”他眯起眼看着他，抿着嘴唇。  
“不会，我会教训他。”斯内普回答得很简略。  
德拉科哼了一声，戳了戳他的胸口，拉起行李箱：“我听见了，教授。”  
他们在餐厅吃完早餐，纳西莎和卢修斯早早起床为他们送别。德拉科与他们一一拥抱，有一瞬间他几乎要落泪。他狠狠地呼吸着，仿佛这是最后一次相见，这种感觉令他喉咙发痛。纳西莎温柔而哀伤地看着他，吻他的双颊，卢修斯摸了摸他的头，什么也没有说。  
卢修斯低声对斯内普说了几句话，后者一脸严肃地点头，时不时看德拉科一眼。他知道他们在讨论他，他的处境和去留，可他的父母错过了一个在他们眼皮底下发生的秘密。  
他走到斯内普旁边，轻轻拉住他的手腕。后者停止了交谈，低头看向他。  
“我先带他走了，卢修斯。”斯内普看向昔日的好友，他像是一夜之间老了十岁，曾经的野心勃勃都从那双眼睛中磨去了。  
“拜托你了，西弗勒斯。”他低声说道。  
斯内普点了点头，拉着德拉科走出庄园的大门。他们在门口幻影移形，德拉科紧紧攀着他的腰背，他将头埋进他的胸口，忍着不去看他的父母。斯内普也紧抱着他，空间在身周扭曲，他的泪水被带走了，消失在黑暗的缝隙中。  
“别怕，德拉科。”他们终于站在坚实的地面上，德拉科踉跄了一步，又被男人用力带进怀里搂抱着。他吸了吸鼻子，使劲推开他，揉着眼眶。  
“我没有怕，别搞笑了，”他哑声说道，“我怕什么？”  
斯内普看了他一会儿，接过他手中的行李箱，说道：“走吧，我送你一点东西。”  
斯内普送给他的东西是一块银质手镯。它是一条咬尾蛇，周身雕刻精致的细花纹，镶嵌着绿玛瑙，只要按下蛇头边的一个凹陷，蛇头和蛇尾就会分开，他能将它取下来。  
德拉科对它爱不释手，他抬起手腕仔细观察着首尾相连的部位，蛇的尖牙紧紧咬着纤细的蛇尾。他不停地让它松开又咬住，直到上车才停下这种游戏，拉下袖子将它挡住。  
“我在一些黑魔法的书上看到过咬尾蛇。这个手镯上有黑魔法吗？”  
“没有，这只是一个普通的饰品。”斯内普锁上车厢门，用魔咒封得严严实实，他向他走去，男孩正趴在窗边望着倾斜的山坡和满山的棕绿色森林，“自我吞噬者，无穷，循环……都是黑魔法经常研究的命题。”  
“听不懂。”德拉科老老实实地说道，翘着腿坐在长椅上，自在地仰靠着椅背，把领带扯得松了一些。斯内普盯着他白皙的脖子看了一会儿，说道：“想吃点什么？”  
“不想，”德拉科依然仰着头，“我在想你还要磨蹭多久。”  
斯内普按了按额角，决定不再和他兜圈子。  
德拉科被他狠狠按在桌板上的时候低呼了一声，这个男人隐忍的外表下的心实际上相当狂暴，他急切地扯着他的校服，德拉科象征性地挣扎着，然后他的手就被绑起来压在头顶——他从未见他施法这么迅速过，那根魔杖随即被扔在了椅子上。他脱下他的长裤，暴露的肌肤感受到一阵凉意，他轻轻吸了口气，蹬着腿想把鞋子踢下来，斯内普粗暴地摘下丢到一边，拉开他的腿架在肩膀上，手掌沿着臀部的弧度来回抚摸。  
德拉科亢奋得发抖，被脑中的各种幻想刺激得难以呼吸。斯内普俯下身来吻他，他热情地仰头迎上去，张开嘴让他的舌头侵入他的口腔。他吮吸着他的舌尖，变换角度舔吻他的唇齿，这个吻没有任何温柔可言，完全是一场强硬的掠夺，德拉科难以跟上他的节奏，只能在空隙中抓紧时间呼吸。这是刺激的那种模式，他明白，他从内心期待又战栗着，无法想象自己将会在欲望中呈现怎样的模样。  
狂风骤雨般的吻结束时德拉科的嘴唇已经红肿了，可压在他身上的人仍是一副平静冷漠的模样，仿佛那只是一件再普通不过的事。他的眼睛黑而阴沉，危险至极，一寸一寸地审视着他赤裸的苍白肌肤。德拉科有一种自己被他用视线强奸了一遍的错觉，没有一丝一毫的触摸，可他竟有了反应。  
然后还是吮吻，烙刻在柔软皮肤上的印记疼痛而深刻。从优美的脖颈到白皙的双肩，还有光洁的手臂，德拉科觉得他的确是在品尝他——一道毫无遮掩的美餐，这种感觉又耻辱又强烈，撞击着他的神经，令他四肢发麻，兴不起一点反抗的念头。  
他的胸尖得到了重点照顾，他用牙齿时轻时重地拉扯着，指头揉捻着另一边。德拉科下意识想要抓住什么，可他的手被绑着无法动弹，只好侧过头喘息。他觉得自己一定是得了一种病，身体沦陷在茂盛蓬发的幻觉中，眼前的一切都模糊了，只剩下那个男人冰冷又火热的双眼和嘴唇，如同冰块在燃烧……  
他分开他的双腿按在两侧，他知道要开始了，他曾无数次梦见过的激情……这一次不再是梦。  
他灵活的手指在他体内活动着，温柔地折磨着他，将细窄的内部层层打开。德拉科感到喉咙发干，浑身热得难以忍受，被桎梏的双手无法去触碰下身，为此他扭动着，叹息着说道：“把我的手解开，教授。”  
“你梦里比这还过分，德拉科。”  
“那就碰一碰，西弗勒斯，”他暗示性地向他靠去，这实在太难受了，“求你——”  
“你指什么？”他从未想过他的声音能这样低柔，像丝绸一般。他的手指在他体内掘出一口泉，一种他无法抗拒的欲望，当他碰到那个点时他直接喊出了声，脸涨得赤红。  
又是一模一样的把戏，他在逼他说出最羞耻的话。德拉科清楚哀求没有用，他必须要满足这个男人最恶劣的要求，每一次都在挑战他的底线。  
他咬牙不说话，可呻吟无可奈何地跑出来，肿痛的下身令他发狂。而更让他感到恐惧的是某种难以满足的需求，他的小穴吞咽着斯内普的手指，但这远远不够。  
“西弗勒斯——”  
“我在。”他说道。然后他抽离了手指，这简直是噩梦。德拉科暴躁地摇晃着身子，他几乎已经迷上这种感觉了，可他却忽然停止——只有最无耻的无赖才会这么做。还有绑着手的那根绳子，他只想把它扯烂。  
“教授——西弗勒斯！你他妈——”  
他定住了他撞得咚咚响的双腿，让它们彼此分离，展现出门户大开的姿态。但德拉科已经顾不得这个姿势有多羞耻了，他只想骂最难听的脏话，而那个男人正慢条斯理地整理着上衣。  
“省省力，德拉科，待会儿有让你叫的时候。”他慢悠悠地说道，扬起眉。  
“你他妈倒是进来——”  
“什么？”  
德拉科深吸一口气，压下涌到喉咙口的诅咒，咬牙切齿地低吼道：“插进来操我，变态。”  
炽热的火在全身炸开，将他点燃了、烧成灰烬，坠入黑色的海。这是一场毁灭，或者绝境，怎样都好，他从未想过欲望的燃烧能达到这样的极端。德拉科被撞得双腿麻木，几乎失去知觉，整个人向后挪去又被抓回来狠狠操弄，没有丝毫喘息的余地。他不清楚自己喊了些什么，一些不明所以的哀求和示弱，嘶哑的吟叫，颤抖的叹息，他的梦在深入的相锲中化为现实，风是浪花，他们灼烫的呼吸如同弥漫的月光，他想伸手搂住他，搂住他的爱人——他终于见到他了，不再只是梦中出现的遥远幻影。  
在桌子上做算不得太舒服，斯内普将他抱到旁边柔软的沙发椅上，让他趴跪着抬起臀部。男孩已经有些神志不清，他在爱欲中变得无比柔软，所有尖锐的刺都被一根一根拔掉，只剩下迎合和服从。桌子和椅垫都被弄得一塌糊涂，斯内普解开绳索让他抓着坐垫边缘固定好自己，德拉科摸着自己疼痛的手腕，手腕上摇晃的手镯，银质镯子撞着椅垫发出沉闷的声响。这点痛苦与灭顶的快感相比什么也不算，但他依然怜惜地抚摸着，直到斯内普牵着他的手指伸进他自己的后面。  
“已经含不住了。”他在他耳边说道，男孩的耳朵颤了一下，侧过头靠在坐垫上，表情仍有些恍惚，情潮未退。  
“我饿了，教授。”他喃喃着，似乎委屈极了。  
“想吃什么？”他问道，慢慢从他身体里退出来。他的下身粘腻一片，一抽离就有液体涌出，费力收缩也含不紧。德拉科觉得有些难受，他吃力地翻过身想要蜷起双腿，却发现酸软得根本无法动弹。  
“该死，”他低头按着眉心，大脑渐渐清晰起来，他意识到他对他做了多么过分的事，“你让我待会儿怎么下车？”  
“我听见有小推车往这里来了，”斯内普仿佛没听见他的抱怨，“如果你还没想好要吃什么，我就全都买过来。”  
“随你……等一下——妈的斯内普！别现在开门！”  
斯内普开始念咒解除防护魔法，德拉科连忙扯了件外套遮在身上，缩成一团躲在沙发角。他的脸还是滚烫的，浑身浮着一层浅浅的红晕，而那个男人从始至终没有把他的袍子脱下来过。  
衣冠禽兽，他忿忿地想，从外衣口袋里摸出魔杖试图清理自己的身体，可实在用不顺手，怕出差错便放弃了。  
斯内普站在门口和推着小推车的商贩交谈，他的背影将门挡得严严实实，可德拉科还是不放心，心里暗暗诅咒着。不一会儿男人关上门朝这儿走来，怀中抱着一大袋零食和饮料。  
“你把整辆车都搬空了吧？”德拉科垂下双腿，他的腰还是酸痛得难以支撑，只好懒懒地缩在角落。斯内普将零食放在另一张干净的长椅上，用清理咒将桌面洗干净，再把它们堆在上面。  
“帮我弄干净，教授。”他瞥着他，后者似乎觉得有点热，脱下外套披在椅背上。他看了他一眼，示意他把外套掀开，德拉科摇头表示拒绝。  
斯内普挑眉，起身跨到他身边坐下，说道：“我知道你是想我帮你掀，德拉科。”  
“这是你应该做的。”他歪着头打了个哈欠，任斯内普摆弄着，随口提醒他不要碰不该碰的地方。  
“你是说什么？”  
“不要再玩这个了，真的很无聊——”  
“别乱动，把腿张开一些。”  
德拉科磨磨蹭蹭地重新穿上衣服，小心翼翼地挪到桌边，将巧克力蛙全部推到自己面前，一个一个拆开把里面的卡片拿出来。  
“你现在还在收集这个？”斯内普问道，随手拆了一包比比怪味豆，刚吃了一口就后悔了。  
“又是全都有的卡片，”德拉科抱怨道，将一只正在挣扎的巧克力蛙塞进口中，“你在吃什么？——比比怪味豆——什么味道的？”  
斯内普没有回答，将包装袋推到他面前：“尝尝看。”  
德拉科狐疑地看了他一眼，也没想太多，捏了一粒放入口中。一种麻到诡异的味道在口腔中炸开，瞬间控制了他的舌头。德拉科僵在了原地，他侧过头，正好对上了斯内普微带嘲讽的眼神。  
“我猜是芥末味，”他说道，“吃光，德拉科。”  
“西弗勒斯·斯内普！”  
他们吵吵闹闹地将桌上的零食解决了一半，剩下的一半的实在是吃不下了，便被斯内普收拾好装进行李箱里。他发现逗德拉科生气简直是一件无法停止的有趣活动，他一次次骗他吃一些味道古怪的食物，然后欣赏他气恼的表情。常年的间谍生活让他能完美地掩藏自己所有的心思，哄骗一个毫无设防的男孩自然没有一点难度。后来他喂他吃一种蓝莓味的沙冰作为补偿，男孩一开始表示抗议，后来便躺在他怀里享受起这种待遇来。  
“以前我也躺在潘西的腿上过，”他洋洋自得，“她帮我梳头发。”  
话音刚落，男人的动作一顿，用力掐了他的胸一把。德拉科痛呼一声，手肘狠狠顶了一下他的腹部。  
“你很喜欢，嗯？”他轻声问道，将装沙冰的杯子放在一边，扯开他的衬衫领口把手伸了进去。  
“其实——其实不是很喜欢，”德拉科试图按住对方在他身上游移的手掌，有些慌乱，“好了，够了，斯内普！”  
他报复似的揉搓着他胸前的两点，他扭动躲避着，无法抑制地轻吟，曲起一只腿。于是他又抚摸他薄薄的嘴唇，将指头探进他口中，模仿着进出的姿势。德拉科含吮着他的手指，用舌头包裹住胡乱舔着，一只手探下去摸自己有些亢奋的地方。随后他被拉起来压在桌板上强吻，强横的力量令他激动到打颤。他又发泄了一次，躺在桌面上平复着呼吸，衬衫扣子散开大半，裤子凌乱地挂在腿间，袜子掉了一只。斯内普将窗户打开，让微凉的晚风刮散房间里暧昧的气息。  
“……我有种感觉，”他望着天花板，用手肘勉强撑起自己，擦拭着大腿，“我觉得我会死在这里。”  
“这里？”斯内普回过头，慢慢朝他走来，“不是这里。”  
“你看，这里没有什么东西属于我。”风吹开他的衣领，他的脖颈和胸膛上落着红宝石，德拉科抬起手揉了揉眼睛，咬尾蛇滑进了袖子，“你也是这样想的，不是吗？”  
他没有说话，只是拍了拍他的后背：“别想太多。”  
“……我知道，你把我当成小孩子，以为我什么都不懂，”他忽然提高了音量，扭头看着他，“你上我只是觉得已经没有时间了，这是个好机会，是不是？你说过你会告诉我——我不知道你是怎么过来的，也许你觉得我不能理解，但我已经成年了教授，我想帮你。还是说——我也不懂你的意思，如果你的喜欢指的是可以和我上床，那我无话可说。”  
他说完后固执地看着他，眼眶微红，打了个寒噤。斯内普沉默了一会儿，将他的两襟拉过来扣好扣子，重新系上领带。  
“永恒的生命，巫师至上、纯血统至上的理念，这是那时候黑魔王吸引了一批人加入食死徒的口号。”他说道，“但这些都是谎话。他不关心巫师，也不关心纯血统。他只是讨厌麻瓜。”  
德拉科下意识挪得近了些，裤子从腿间滑落，他连忙拉起来，把衬衫下摆塞进去，示意他继续说。  
“……其实没什么可说的，我本来也不在乎。他对别人下狠手的时候我无动于衷，所以轮到我头上的时候，也没人会来救我。”他说道。  
德拉科想到六年级的那一年，简直是一场梦魇。所有都在看，等着他失败，等着马尔福家族陨落，分食这盘佳肴。没有人会帮他，他一面记挂着狱中的父亲，一面痛苦地完成任务，将自己生生撕成了两半。那时候只有斯内普提出要协助他，但他警惕地拒绝了，认为他不怀好意。  
“……我告诉了他那个预言，他认为预言中的男孩是波特。然后他去了那里，杀死了他的父母，但在杀死波特的时候失败了。”  
德拉科迟疑了一会儿，问道：“你觉得愧疚？”  
“是。”  
“只是这样？”他皱起眉，“你讨厌波特，所有人都看得出你在针对他。这就是你的愧疚？”  
“他和他的父亲一样傲慢自大，毫无可取之处。我帮助他，只是因为——”  
“只是因为？”  
“——他的母亲。”  
他们互相瞪视了一会儿，大约有一分钟的时间陷入彼此沉默。德拉科的内心一松，落下了一块大石头，他听着它咕隆咕隆往下滚着，空洞的声音在整个身腔中寂静地回荡，一声比一声远，仿佛没有尽头。  
“我知道了，你是为了她。”他滑下桌子，腿有些发软。他觉得自己简直傻透了。斯内普仍在沉默，这令他更绝望了。  
“你为了她当双面间谍，隐藏了这么久……你从一开始就计划好了是不是？他销声匿迹了以后，你在等，你什么都算好了，我想邓布利多肯定也有参与——他让你在这里当老师，黑魔王觉得你的位置很有利——你想得真好，真完美，太厉害了，所有人都被你蒙骗了教授，那你为什么要告诉我呢？”他的声音在颤抖，奋力尖叫着，一根线缠住了他的心脏，将它从中间生生割裂，“你还是出了纰漏，你不该告诉我——我会把这一切都告诉黑魔王，谢谢你的情报，我会这么做的，马尔福将重新得到重用。而你——你就和你的情人一起下地狱吧！”  
斯内普紧盯着他，那双眼又沉又黑，深不见底。德拉科咽了口唾沫，没有回避。他薄到锋利的嘴唇动了动，轻声说道：“情人？……你是说你自己吗？”  
德拉科脸色蓦然一白。  
“你和我狼狈为奸，德拉科。你觉得黑魔王会相信你，一个弱小的、没有资历的男孩，还是我……为他勤勤恳恳工作多年、提供了无数情报的人……你自己好好想想。”他的嘴角是一抹冷笑，德拉科后退一步，靠在了窗台上，紧咬着嘴唇不让自己吼出来。  
他就是这样看自己的，弱小，没有资历……这就是他，他早该知道他自私卑劣的内里，他的献身简直愚蠢幼稚得可笑。  
“我有证据，你说的话就是证据……狼狈为奸？我和你上床只是为了套取情报。”他的舌头几乎麻痹了，不受控制，斯内普的表情阴沉得能滴出水来，他也许想揍他一顿，但德拉科还是要继续说下去，“对，就是这样……只是这样而已，这就是我的目的，我可没你这么伟大，因为一个女人拯救世界。魔法部应该给你发一枚梅林一级徽章。”  
他说完便刺耳地笑了一声，仰靠着墙壁，目光冰冷。  
“……我什么都没说，德拉科。”他的声音低沉，似乎在忍耐。  
“好啊，那你可以反驳我。来反驳我吧，教授，让我相信你的伟大和你的自私无关。”他讥笑道，“你看，你什么都说不出来。”  
“你只是在臆想，你觉得你已经了解我的全部，但我仅仅说了一个事实。”斯内普望着他，平静地说道，“我从小就和她认识，就像你想的那样。但谁都有过去，你以前也和潘西谈过恋爱。”  
“这不一样，”他马上反驳道，“我不会为了她去违抗黑魔王，我没有——爱得这么深。我可比不上你。”  
他的声音到最后变得有些酸涩。他不知道自己到底算什么，这就是他的理由，因为被杀死的最爱而去冒险，他从没想过会是这样——这比纯粹的觉悟和无私要好理解一些，但更令人绝望。他永远无法赢过一个亡者。  
“……你说你讨厌格兰芬多，可你喜欢她。”他哑声说道，“你真矛盾，教授……所以你那时候为什么要选择我？——我和她哪里相似了？”  
“没有一点相似。”  
这像一个宣判。  
“……我知道，我是你讨厌的那种人。”德拉科用力仰起头，晚风在耳边呼啸，他的脑袋被千刀万仞磨成一声一声尖叫，自身似乎消失了，什么都变得没有意义，“我听到你刚才说的了，你讨厌波特的父亲，你说他傲慢自大。太荣幸了，在你眼里我一定也是这样的人。”  
斯内普没有说话。他善于撒谎，他靠谎言蒙骗了伏地魔，却无法看着德拉科的眼睛编织一套甜言蜜语。也许他本来就不会说这种话，莉莉·伊万斯也从来没有听他说过，她甚至不知道他的情感。他习惯压抑自己，习惯一个人承受，什么也不说，所以他不会告诉他——一开始他的确是这样想的。  
在六年级之前德拉科在他眼中只是一个被宠坏的孩子，仗着父亲的权势为所欲为，丝毫没有可爱之处。他偏爱他只是为了笼络卢修斯，为以后的行动铺路。而六年级时他帮助他也没有丝毫私情的考虑，只是遵循邓布利多的意愿。他从未想过这个男孩身上会出现什么吸引他的性质，也不在乎他会变成什么样，他被掐灭或一路走到黑，成为下一个牺牲品，只要和他的目的没有关系他就不会去理会。  
可超出预计的意外还是出现了。沉寂已久的心，他以为它早就死去了，此时又重新跳动起来。十几年来他几乎没有同情过任何人，有一天他醒来时他忽然回到了那间冰冷的病房里，男孩压抑的抽泣声折磨着他的神经。他的额发被汗水浸湿，脸颊苍白得吓人。他不知道他到底梦到了什么，会不会比十六年来将他扼杀的梦更加恐怖。年轻人总会将困境想象得过分绝望，最绝望的他都熬过来了，此后便是在无尽的自我厌恶中苟活。  
他不明白自己为什么会想起他，胸口隐隐作痛，指尖也在颤抖。他念着那个名字，德拉科·马尔福，德拉科·马尔福，竟有些陌生起来。每个字母都显得陌生，每个单词的组合也显得陌生，离他第一次听见这个名字已经过去了十几年，他第一次感到自己这样陌生。  
十七年过去了，这个孩子终于长大成人，而他也到了偿命的时刻。  
火车逐渐减速，在浓浓的暮色中缓缓停下，低低的轰鸣在静谧中延伸。走道中响起车厢门打开的声响，嘈杂的脚步声和嬉笑声填满了僵硬的空隙。德拉科弯腰拉起行李箱，看也不看他一眼便往外走。经过斯内普身边时他拉住了他，男孩反手用力甩开了。  
“我得去维持秩序，校长，”他回头朝他假笑着，“礼堂见。”  
说完他便大摇大摆地拉开门跨进了列车走道。

德拉科注意到有不少同学在复活节假期结束后便消失了。他站在火车停靠的站台边俯视着吵吵闹闹的人群，为了完成斯内普交给他的任务他不得不记住了很多人，也大致明白那些人会聚在一块儿。赫奇帕奇的汉娜不见了，卢娜也没有出现，他猜想她也许正和她西里古怪的念头一起呆在某间安全的房子里。  
他望着下方的人群出神，一时间竟有些恍惚，不知自己身在何处。  
一切破碎得如此之快，他自己都感到惊讶，但似乎又在预料之中。无论如何他从来没有懂过那个男人，他错过了他太多的人生，再怎样追逐都无能为力。  
他从台阶上跳下来，拉开一辆马车的大门跨了上去，锁好门再拉上窗帘。马车走动了，慢吞吞地向前驶去。他呆呆地看着前方许久，将脸埋进了手掌心。  
德拉科没想到消息传播得如此迅速。他从马车上下来的时候正好撞见了潘西、达芙妮和米里森，她们本来正讨论着最新上市的夏装，一看见他便收敛了笑容。潘西还给了他一个意味深长的眼神，过了很久德拉科才意识到那是怜悯。他在斯莱特林餐桌旁坐下时，布雷斯很快地看了他一眼，什么也没说。高尔和克拉布坐在餐桌的另一头，他看不清他们的表情。  
晚餐结束后他照例站在门厅里监督吵吵闹闹离开礼堂的学生，有人从背后拍了一下他的肩膀，他回过头，是西奥多。他抱着手站在他面前，不知为何德拉科觉得他似乎又高了一些，也许只是因为他抬着下巴。  
“假期过得怎么样？”他问道，靠得有点近，德拉科不动声色地后退了一步。  
“还行。你怎么样？”  
“也就那样。在我叔叔家呆了几天，我爸爸每天都不在家。”他耸耸肩。  
“因为主人的任务？”  
“应该吧。黑魔王对他还算满意。”  
德拉科看了一眼礼堂大门，大多数人都已经离开了，只剩下几个学生还拖拖拉拉地往外走，手中拿着没吃完的果酱面包。斯内普也还没有离开，站在教师席旁边和卡罗兄妹不知说着什么。  
“你可要小心一点，德拉科，”西奥多忽然说道，“我注意到了，他刚刚一直在看你。”  
“什么？”他回头看向他。  
“斯内普，他在看你，眼神很可怕。”他拉了他一把，德拉科跟着他一起往斯莱特林休息室走去，“你得小心他，我听说前段时间他经常把你叫到办公室是吗？我觉得他没怀什么好心，尤其在这个时候……”  
德拉科皱起眉，西奥多向来独来独往，从没有和他说过这么多话。他暗暗揣测着他的意思，旁边的人还在说着，他们转过拐角，两个男生正好朝着他们跑来，德拉科反应不及，西奥多拽了他一下才让他躲开袭击。  
“他们是故意的，”他说道，“你应该注意到了，德拉科。以后情况会越来越糟。”  
“什么情况？”德拉科发现自己越来越听不懂他的话了，阴影在看不见的地方滋生，他意识到情况似乎和他想得不一样。  
西奥多看了他一眼，没有直接回答：“总之，你有什么需要都可以来找我帮忙，不用和我客气。”  
“……噢，谢谢。”德拉科心想他并没有什么需要帮忙的，与此相比他更在意西奥多忽然改变的态度。  
他们穿过一条漆黑的长廊，德拉科取出魔杖点亮了，荧蓝的光晃动在两人的影子里。西奥多的脸也成了幽幽的蓝色，他注意到他紧盯着自己的魔杖，瞳孔中的蓝光让他的眼神显得有些恐怖。  
“你换魔杖了？”他低声问道。德拉科没有听出他语气中的异样。  
“这是我妈妈的魔杖。”  
“用得不太习惯吧？”  
“嗯……那也没有办法。”前方的路亮起来了，墙壁上的烛火轻轻摇晃。德拉科熄了光就要把魔杖收回去，对方忽然按住了他的手腕，他条件反射地向后缩去，但西奥多抓得很紧，紧得有些痛。  
“我想看一看。”  
“不，”德拉科使劲掰着他的手，危机感几乎要把脑壳戳出一个洞来，“放开，西奥多！”  
他明白他为什么会这么奇怪了，他知道他已经没有魔杖——没有魔杖的巫师就像一条砧板上的鱼，也许他受了他父亲的指示，或者他本来就是一个狡诈的人——如果是这样，他毫不意外，他迫不及待想从马尔福家族这座丰厚的宝藏中分一杯羹。  
这是他们家最后一根魔杖，这是他的脑中唯一的念头，他不能丢掉它，绝对不能——这是妈妈给他的，如果丢了他们就完了！  
他用力推着他的手臂，向后靠去，背脊撞上了冰冷的墙壁。他咬牙瞪着他，平日里熟悉的同学蓦然变得陌生起来，他感到恐慌，潘西和布雷斯的眼神闯进他的大脑，他开始明白斯莱特林都是怎么看待他的——  
“你们在干什么？”  
一个声音蓦然响起，打断了他们的对峙。西奥多的手一松，德拉科趁机将魔杖抽回来塞进口袋里。斯内普正站在走廊的另一边看着他们，他大步走来，黑色长袍向后飞舞，如同一只庞大的蝙蝠。  
“校长。”  
他走到他们两人旁边，冷冷地看着他们，努了努嘴：“怎么回事？”  
西奥多有些困惑，斯内普以前从来不会管这种小事，更何况他什么也没有做。也许他也想掺一脚，他想，看着他的目光变得诡异起来。  
“没什么，我们只是——”  
“他欺负我，教授。”德拉科打断了他的话，没有看西奥多。  
“不，其实是——”  
“原来是这样。”斯内普低声说道，慢慢走到德拉科身边，不留痕迹地按住了他的一只手，“关禁闭，西奥多。明天晚上八点，费尔奇的办公室。他会高兴有一个人帮他一起整理那些生锈的刑具的。”  
“什么？——我没有做，教授！他在撒谎！”西奥多又惊又怒。德拉科冷笑着看着他，他的后领忽然被人一拽，猝不及防地跌入一个怀抱中，一个吻压了下来，将他堵得严严实实。他惊愕万分，猛地去推他的肩膀，斯内普抓住了他的胳膊扭在身后。他的吻如同燃烧的冷酒，浓烈又冷淡，吞噬着他的呼吸。德拉科被吻得浑身燥热，意识恍惚，男人松开他，看向一旁目瞪口呆的西奥多。  
“这是一个警告，”他说道，“你知道该怎么做。”  
“你——你们——”  
“你听见我的话了。”  
男孩后退一步，嘴唇蠕动着，似乎想放狠话。但他最后什么也没说，转身跑走了。  
德拉科平复着呼吸，他用力推开他，将散落的发拨到一边，抓起自己的行李箱。  
“你想怎么样？”他问道，不停地抹着额头上的汗，实际上那里什么也没有，“你他妈就是要逼疯我是不是？”  
“你应该有一点警惕心，德拉科。这里已经是成年人的战场了，你以为你还在玩交朋友的过家家游戏？”  
“你又跟踪我是吗？”他的语气恶劣，“我不需要你，教授，我怎么样和你没关系！”  
“如果你不向我求救，这句话会显得更有说服力一些。”  
“那是因为你刚好出现在这里，自己送上门来给我利用。”  
“一报还一报。”  
德拉科擦着自己的嘴唇，男人吻过的痕迹似乎似乎还留在上面。他感到愤怒，还有恐惧，他不知道西奥多会制造出怎样的流言，他一定会报复他，除了克拉布和高尔而没有人会站在他这一边。他不想回宿舍。  
“他们不会对你怎么样。”斯内普似乎看出了他在想什么，“但你要小心保管好魔杖。”  
德拉科瞪了他一眼，拖着行李箱越过了他，快步离开了。  
斯内普的话是错的，他并不了解这群男孩。也许他忘记了自己也是个锱铢必报的人，甚至比他们更过分。  
德拉科一进休息室就被推了一把，踉跄一步险些跌倒在地。有人要来抢他手中的行李箱，他死死地护着，狠狠踢了那个人的膝盖一脚，他痛呼一声，松开了他。另一人伸手去摸他的口袋，德拉科直接抡起行李箱砸在他身上，将他砸在了扶手椅的扶手上。周围坐在各个角落虎视眈眈的男孩大叫着，纷纷站起身，抽出魔杖慢慢朝他走来。他没有在其中看到西奥多的身影，但这无疑和他有关。  
德拉科步步后退，退到了墙边，冷冷地打量着那一张张凶恶的脸。他的魔杖被他藏在行李箱的底部，他没有办法赤手空拳对付那么多人，唯一的办法就是跑。  
“把你的魔杖交出来，马尔福，然后跪下来求我们，我们就放你过去。”一个黑头发的男生大声说道，挥舞着手中的魔杖。  
“跪下来，不然就揍你一顿。”  
“把他衣服脱了，魔杖肯定在他口袋里。”  
“还有裤子——”  
德拉科紧握拳头，几乎把牙齿咬碎。太熟悉了，这种熟稔的套路他见过很多次，在七年级变得越来越恶劣。他曾无数次助纣为虐，如今也终于落到了他的头上。  
别可怜自己，也别为自己开脱。想要打败他们就得直面内心的恐惧，这已经是成年人的战场了。  
他紧紧贴着墙柱，其中一个男孩举起魔杖指向他，那一瞬间他扭身跨到门边大声喊出口令，蹲下身用行李箱挡在身前躲开了几个咒语。  
门徐徐打开，德拉科没等它张开到最大的角度便朝外冲去，由于用力过猛险些摔倒在地。行李箱的轮子飞在半空中，在身后颠簸，他夺路而逃，如同一个无家可归的亡命徒，在通往地面的隧道中狂奔。  
冷风在背后呼啸，将多余的胆怯和犹豫都刮走，他的头顶摇晃着另一扇门的曙光，宛若时间的碎片。他想起以前看过的一个神话故事，天使在天空中垂了根绳子到地狱要救一个恶人，所有人都沿着绳子往上爬，他喊了声“这根绳子是来救我的，不是救你们的”，绳子便断了。  
他抓住那根拯救他的绳子不放，即使千万人要将他往下拽，他宁死都不愿再回到地狱里去。  
他跑得跌跌撞撞，将旁边的同学狠狠撞开，眼中只有那个目标。背后的男生们愤怒地大吼着，魔法光束嗖嗖砸进墙壁里，德拉科用力按住门框，拐进了一楼的走廊里。他的双腿几乎麻木，喉咙又干又痛，双眼模糊，但依然凭着意志往前跑，也不知该跑向何处。  
“——抓住他！”  
“快！”  
他们一路奔上三楼，德拉科趁他们不注意躲进一条挂毯后方，贴着墙边的甲胄站着。他剧烈地喘息着，紧握着行李箱的把手，仔细聆听外面的声响。  
“他去哪儿了？”他们的脚步声越来越近，仿佛在头皮上一下一下敲打，德拉科呼着气，尽量小声地打开行李箱的扣子，一只手伸到里面努力翻找着魔杖。他的手指费力地绕过柔软的布料、书本和水杯，终于在一块手帕的下面摸到了一根坚硬的木棍。他将它抽出来，还没来得及关上行李箱，一个人猛地穿过挂毯闯了进来，他们的眼睛对在了一起。德拉科没等他反应过来便捂住了他的嘴，将魔杖抵在他的腹部：“昏昏倒地！”  
这不是个无声咒，虽然声音足够轻，但还是引来了狼群。德拉科早有准备地用驱逐咒将甲胄扔向狭窄的门，生生把两个男生砸出去，又用一个昏迷咒将另一个男生击昏。他用之前制服的男生的身体当掩护，这个房间非常小，如果放他们进来他必死无疑，但还好并不难守，一个铁甲咒或障碍咒就能拖延一会儿。  
在躲开一道钻心咒后，德拉科一件踹开自己行李箱的盖子，将里面的书一本一本飞出去砸他们的头。撕破的纸张在空中到处乱飞，蒙住了他们的脸，他趁机对他们施咒，又命中了几个，但自己也中了一道撕裂咒，右臂痛得抬不起来，只好换用左手握着魔杖。  
然而左手施展的魔咒远没有右手威力大，而且他总是搞错挥杖的方向。剩下的几个男生冲进小房间将他团团围住，他们伸手去抢他的魔杖，德拉科把它压进怀里死死护住。于是他们对他拳打脚踢，钻心咒劈头盖脸地砸下来，刺眼的红色吞没了他的眼睛。他像是被关在密不透风的黑箱子里，疼痛如雨般降在身上，他咬牙不发出声音，无论多少次被抓着衣服砸向地面都倔强地咬着下嘴唇，直至咬出血来。德拉科用流血的右手颤抖着握住魔杖，吃力地抽出来，指向一个人的鞋子。  
昏昏倒地，他恍惚地想着，撕心裂肺，昏昏倒地！  
杖尖爆出一道光，射中了他的小腿，男孩的身体抖了抖，一下子扑倒在地。其他男孩一下子愣住了，德拉科趁机爬起来，抓起敞开的行李箱用尽全身力气砸在一个人的后脑勺上，当另一个人扑过来时按着他的肩膀把他摔到他身上，举起魔杖大吼道：“钻心剜骨！”  
耀眼的红光如同一把长剑贯入男生的腹部，他尖叫着向后倒去，德拉科一脚踩在他的胸口，用鞋尖碾着他的心脏部位，冷冷地俯视着他，抹着嘴角的血。男生痛得两眼翻白，四肢抽搐，仿佛一条濒死的鱼。  
“……我赢了。”他看着他说道，说完这句话后他失去了所有力气，后退着软倒在地，额头撞在甲胄的头盔上。他赢了。  
德拉科躺在地上休息了一会儿，又摸索着坐起身，用束缚咒将那些东倒西歪的男生一一捆起来扔在一边。他的书本和衣服飞得到处都是，被撕扯得破破烂烂，沾满了脚印。杯子已经撞碎了，玻璃片撒了一地，他的鞋子踏在上面将它们压成碎片，大步走出黑暗的小房间。  
斯内普听见敲门声的时候已经是深夜十一点，他正审阅着最后一份送来的报告。他起身走去打开门，一个人影倒在了他的怀里，这把他吓了一跳，连忙将他横抱起来走向内室。  
德拉科的外套上有一道三十厘米长的破口，衬衫扣子掉了好几颗，前胸和脸颊上沾满了灰。他脱下他的上衣和裤子，他的小腿上也有几道划痕，正往外渗着血。最触目惊心的是他右臂上那道又深又长的伤口，流出的血已经完全和衬衫粘在了一块儿，他小心翼翼地将布料撕下来时男孩皱着眉呻吟着，攥紧了拳头。  
他从药柜里找来疗伤药和棉花棒，德拉科狼狈地躺在床上的场景令他头痛欲裂。时间仿佛往前倒转了一年，黎明惨淡的光落在他的肩头，他深呼吸着，口腔中仿佛仍残余着血腥味。  
德拉科闭着眼，轻得可怖，似乎连气息都消失了，没有一丝动静。他的身体在月光下苍白得近乎透明，只剩下了那一种毫无生气的颜色。他慢慢地伸出手，触碰他淡红的嘴唇和棕褐色的乳晕，他想确认他还活着，没有化为白雾消散。  
男孩的睫毛颤了颤，睁开了眼。浅灰色的眼睛在月光下隐隐发蓝，他平静地看着他，轻声说道：“我赢了。”  
他没有问，只是凝视着他的双眼。  
德拉科垂下眼，茫然地注视着他垂放在他胸口的手，仿佛在思考着什么。  
“我们做吧。”他说道。  
他紧紧抓着他细瘦的腰往里面挤，德拉科抱着枕头勉强地呼吸着。他觉得有点想吐，身体的空虚被强大的力量填满，可他仍感到迷茫，如同一场无声的溺水。他知道那是什么感觉，宛若在一个蛹中拼命挣扎，四肢触碰不到任何能借力的物体。他的叫喊无法传递，痛苦也一同沉沦在黑暗的水中……寒冷而绝望，五感都被一同填充着，满到令他窒息，可还是这样、这样的冷……  
他赢了，可到底赢了什么？他死死抓住那根救他离开地狱的绳子，但那只是一个虚幻的梦。当他得到答案的时候，绳子啪的一下断了，他坠落火湖，要自己一点一点爬出去。  
他说得对，这是成年人的战场，一个还未完全长大就要扛起重任的男孩的战场——他知道他必须要做的事，他要抛下他的软弱砥砺前行，他要赢，不能输，他得一直一直赢下去才有活路。  
这里没有同情、友情和爱情，是孤身一人的战场。  
他抚摸着手腕上的咬尾蛇，这像是自己，他找到了他的劣根。他把它打开扔到一边，手镯轱辘轱辘滚到床底，结实钝重的声响令他感到愉快。身上的人停了停，问道：“怎么了？”  
“不关你的事。”他嘟囔着，将枕头抱得更紧了一些。  
“不喜欢？”  
“不是——嗯——”话语被渐渐加快的动作打断，他将头埋进枕头里，不想去思考更多。但斯内普不允许他逃避，他将他翻过来，触吻他的鼻子和脸颊，德拉科伸出舌头舔了一下他的嘴唇，随即被他按进了枕头里。他压着他的双肩，长时间的深吻令两人都有些失控，德拉科喜欢这种深到触动灵魂的吻，但他现在不想要这种错觉。  
身体被缓慢而有力地贯穿，他猜测这是温柔的那种模式。压抑而深重，反而比急快的进出更难以承受。他找得很准，每一下都让他绷直了背。他很快便泻出来，伏在枕头上喘息。  
“你把衣服脱了。”当他抬起他的一只腿从侧面入的时候，德拉科这样说道，伸手去触摸他的胸口，用力一下扯散了扣子，“每次你和我做都穿着衣服，这不公平。”  
好像他们的结合只是出于欲望，他没有说出口。实际上他并没有很想做，可他不知道还能找谁，也不知道还有什么理由继续留下去。他讨厌同情滋生的陪伴，斯内普看他的眼神时常让他想到这个。他又有点想吐了。  
斯内普没有说话，抓着德拉科的手勾开剩下的扣子。他的手臂被扯得有点痛，于是示意他俯下身，慢吞吞地把扣子全部解开。然后是裤子，他甚至连长裤都没有脱掉，这让德拉科心情更糟糕了。  
“我知道你讨厌我了，但你连上床都不认真，”他冷笑着，粗暴地扯掉他的裤子，“还是说你觉得在学生面前脱衣服很没有威严，嗯？”  
“你和谁打架了？”斯内普一如既往地避开了他的问题。  
“一群人，他们想抢我的魔杖，还要脱我衣服，”他故作无所谓地说道，“最后还是我赢，我把他们打趴下了。”  
“西奥多？”他问道，面无表情，德拉科不知道他有没有生气。  
“不是。他不在里面。”  
“我给了他一个警告。”  
“得了吧，谁在乎你有没有警告？”他讥笑道，“你不可能把他们怎么样，谁都知道。”  
“当不当真是他们的事，我已经警告过了。”斯内普不再说话，俯下身专心做事。德拉科被伺候得极为舒服，懒得再找茬，但他对他的话还是有些在意。  
“你要教训他？”  
男人看了眼男孩有些兴奋的表情，说道：“他知道我们是什么关系。”  
“是啊，你那么做还有谁看不出来？”一想到这个德拉科就火大，当着别人的面接吻，这种宣誓主权的行为并不让他感到高兴，他根本没承认过这种事，“很快全校都会知道我为了保命爬上了你的床，这样你就高兴了吗？”  
“我讨厌他的眼神。”斯内普没有多解释。  
“那我呢？”他盯着他看了一会儿，问道，“我呢，教授？你有什么资格吻我？我不是你的东西，和你做也不是为了索求保护，你到底是什么意思？”  
斯内普按了按额头，心知这个话题是绕不过去的。他想了想，说道：“因为你，我才讨厌他。”  
“我没让你讨厌他。”  
“我懒得管他在想什么，但联想到你——这种感觉很不愉快。或者说，令人生厌。我有很多讨厌的人，但没有一个让我变得这么冲动，”他生硬地想要描述内心的感觉，可从来没有做到过，有一种欲望抵制着这种行径，但一对上德拉科认真的双眼他就放下了设防，“我很少会这样，德拉科。很久了。”  
男孩睁大眼睛看着他，似乎在思考他话中的含义。过了一会儿，他有些狐疑地问道：“好吧，我相信你从小就很冷静。但那个人——你知道我在说谁，她难道没有让你冲动过吗？”  
斯内普顿了顿，说道：“有。在我得知黑魔王决定去杀他们一家的时候，我向他求情放她一马。这本来是不可能的，因为她是麻瓜出身。”  
“怪不得你不让我说那个词。”德拉科酸溜溜地说道。  
“这是为你好。”  
“是因为你爱她。你看，你为她一次次反抗主人，真——令人感动，”他说道，本想用一种嘲讽的语气，可浓浓的鼻音出卖了他，“你现在所做的一切都是为了她，而且还要我协助你——我没见过这么可笑的事，原来我一直在帮我的情敌！”  
“不，你是在帮我，德拉科。”他摇了摇头，“她不需要我的补偿，波特也不需要。我这么做只是为了让自己好受一点。”  
“可我不好受！”他朝他吼道，眼眶湿润，“我快嫉妒疯了，你不会像爱她一样爱我，我永远都做不到——我比不过她，永远都——”  
他哽咽了，脸上已经沾满了泪水，咸涩的液体渗进嘴里。他抽泣了一声。  
“我知道我和她差了很多。我知道。”  
“……你想错了。”斯内普伸手擦掉他眼角的泪，侧过头看向另一侧，“是我害死了她……如果你也害死过一个重要的人，你就不会这么容易走出来。”  
“所以我说我和她差了很多。我没有因为你死一次，教授，”他抿了抿嘴唇，冷淡地说道，“你们从小就认识了，是我来得太晚了，对吗？”  
斯内普叹了口气，没有马上回答。  
“……你一出生我就认识你，德拉科。那时候你还不知道我是谁。”他慢慢地说道，“你在我身边的时间……比她还要长。”  
德拉科愣了愣，胸口像是被吹胀了似的鼓起来，闷得难受，但仍然很不甘：“可你爱她的时间比我长多了。不，你就没有爱过我。”  
斯内普没有说话，低头含住了他的嘴唇。德拉科微微颤抖着，似乎想要逃避，但最后还是自暴自弃地搂住他的脖子和他拥吻。他推着斯内普的胳膊示意他躺下，翻身压在他身上，男人按着他的后脑勺变换着角度细致地亲吻他。德拉难以描述这种感觉，像是被推进火里，被压进几千米的深水里，他逃不掉，也不想逃走。  
他扶着他的性器主动一点点坐下去，紧张得打颤，深怕弄痛自己，但又在蹭到敏感点的时候呻吟了一声，抬起臀部一下一下慢慢往那个点顶。  
斯内普看着他折腾着自己，男孩的双手撑在他腰侧，随着顶弄越来越忘乎所以。他伸手摸了摸他肿硬的下身，箍住他的腰肢用力按下去，德拉科猝不及防，尖叫一声，直接射了出来，趴在他胸口喘着气。斯内普没有理会他的咒骂，又深又重地挺动，最后掐着他全部泻在了里面。  
“……该死，”德拉科低咒着，软得直不起腰，黏液随着抽离顺着他的腿根流下，他咬紧了嘴唇，“你和她……有没有做过？”  
“没有。她不知道。”  
“令人落泪的伟大暗恋，”他嘲讽道，“我想，你该不会告诉我我是你的第一次吧？”  
“你是。”斯内普承认道，“……很多个第一次。”  
“比如说？”德拉科歪着头，“谈恋爱，接吻，上床？哪一个是——都是——？”  
“都是。”  
“我不信，”他马上说道，“你敢说你没和别的女人约过会？”  
“从不。”斯内普不欲多说，然而德拉科不依不饶：  
“哦，我知道，你为了她守身如玉是吗？就算她已经死了，你也还是把她当成你的唯一——”  
“我纯粹不喜欢乱七八糟的关系，这个解释可以吗？”斯内普终于有些恼火了，“我对不喜欢的人没有欲望，也不会做无意义的事。你不要把所有事都往她身上扯，德拉科，现在是你在我身边，不是她，行了吗？”  
“你想让我别提她，可你分明是为她而活的——你做的事都是为了她和她的儿子，只是把剩下来的一点点心放在我身上而已！”他尖声喊道，嗓子几乎要冒烟了，“但我想要你的全部，教授！我不希望你想着她——我要你只看着我，只爱我，你明知道我的心是你的，可你想用你不完整的情感来和我交换，还不允许我抱怨？”  
“这些事是我必须做的，不只是为了她，德拉科！”他低吼道，“我欠她一条命，欠邓布利多一个人情，我欠了太多债了，不完成这些我没法继续下去，你懂不懂？”  
他们互相狠狠地瞪着，喘着气，谁也不说话。德拉科忽然扑上来咬他的脖子，斯内普抓着他毫无预兆地挤进去，疯狂地抽送。他又痛苦又愉悦地尖叫着，抽噎着高潮，急剧收缩的小穴紧吸着他不放。斯内普压下他的脑袋强硬地吻他，男孩拼命挣扎，将他的嘴唇咬破了。他抱着他在床上翻滚，把床单搅得一团糟，最后德拉科被按在墙角用力深入，双手压在头顶。他剧烈地呼吸着，时不时骂几句脏话，但很快便被折磨得说不出完整的句子。  
“教授……西弗勒斯……”他无意识地叫喊着，过度的性爱使他的声音变得极为喑哑，倒更增了几分诱惑。他的双腿已经被他抓握得痕迹斑斑，窄小的穴口磨得红肿，勉强地承受着他高频的操弄。斯内普俯身拨开他凌乱的额发，男孩嘤咛了一声，迷迷糊糊地看向他，仿佛不明白发生了什么。  
他抱住他，感受着在他们的灵魂和身体中共同起伏的波浪，它能摧毁一切。太疯狂了，他讨厌所有失去控制的情况，可德拉科总能让他打破原则。他从来没有这样暴躁过，也不想用这种方式让人臣服，这毫无意义。  
但当他的嘴唇触碰到他的皮肤时，他便知道这是一种戒不掉的毒药。  
他又去吻他，男孩柔软的双唇充斥着年轻的魔力。他没有告诉他，他常在他面前感到自惭形愧。他的人生尚未展开，还有无数种可能性；他也没有犯过无可挽回的错误，从此一生活在悔恨之中。  
他还没有被完全毁掉，一切都能重新开始。可斯内普不知道自己偿还罪孽后还能做什么。他早就在日复一日的伪装中忘记了自己，直到有一日他闯了进来。  
他从他身体里退出来，沉默地把他抱到盥洗室。他不敢看他留下的痕迹，德拉科本来就带着伤，现在它们看起来更严重了，而肌肤上那些随处可见的红痕和淤青几乎要将他逼疯。  
他颤抖着替他重新上了药，男孩侧过头，慢慢睁开眼。他像是大梦初醒，微皱着眉，唤道：“教授？”  
“是我。”  
“……手镯在床底下，你帮我找过来。”他的语气有些急切，男人没有问，用一个飞来咒将它召唤过来，郑重地在他的手腕上扣好。  
德拉科眯着眼欣赏着银色的咬尾蛇，嘴唇在上面碰了一下，懒懒地垂放在一边。  
“你送礼物我真的很开心，教授。”他轻声说道，“你从来没送过我什么。其实我很想理解你……可你不应该这么残忍，把我所以为的意义都摧毁掉。你知道，我做不到这种事，为别人牺牲这么多——我本来想帮你一起保护霍格沃茨，可你忽然告诉我这都是因为你的初恋。你让我能怎么办？”  
他看着他的双眼，那一瞬间他觉得自己像是浮上了水面，多年的梦魇烟消云散。他按了按自己的眉心，说道：“你想做什么就做什么，德拉科。这都是为你自己而做的。”  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，小声说道：“我想保护霍格沃茨。”  
他想了想，又补充道：“不是为了你，更不是为了那个人，只是我想这么做。”  
“你考虑好了吗？”  
“这是件有意义的事，”他像是在说服自己，“我没有做错。这不代表我背叛或者没有，只是我觉得真正爱霍格沃茨的人不会眼睁睁看着它面目全非。”  
斯内普将他轻轻抱起来，关掉灯，走到床边小心翼翼地放下。男孩乖乖挪到床内侧，拉上被子，歪过头看着他。  
“我觉得他不是真的在乎我们。”当斯内普在他身边躺下时，他说道。他知道他在说谁。  
“他只在乎他自己。”  
“我有点怕，教授，”这是他第一次在他面前诉说自己的惶恐，他只想好好安抚他，“我从来没做过这么大的决定。以前我都是听我爸妈的，或者是听他的。”  
“我决定反抗他的时候也好几个晚上没睡着，”他轻声说道，“每个人总有这种时候的。”  
“嗯……我明天不想上课，教授。”  
“德拉科。”  
“我的行李箱被破坏了，书都散架了，”德拉科理所当然地说道，“对了，那群男生还被我绑在三楼，不知道现在怎么样了。我希望他们最好被冻晕过去。”  
斯内普顿时感到有些头疼，男孩伸手揉开他紧皱的眉头，指责道：“而且我现在动都动不了，你以为是谁干的？”  
“好吧，我准许你放一天假。不过周末得到这里来补课。”  
“什么？”  
“我给你补课，完成得不认真会有惩罚。”  
“你不能这么做，教授！”德拉科简直不敢相信，“我已经很累了，这又不是我的错！”  
“我有责任监督你的N.E.W.Ts，男孩，”斯内普扬起眉，有些邪恶，“别和我说这些没用，我当初拿了十一个优秀，希望你不要和我差得太多。”  
德拉科气得说不出话来，他不敢相信现在还有人会在乎不知道还存不存在的N.E.W.Ts，可斯内普一旦决定就无法改变，他只好忿忿地在被子底下踹了他一脚。  
“无论如何，我没有原谅你，教授。”他说道。斯内普的表情变得严肃起来。  
“睡吧。”

德拉科第二天睡到了中午，醒来时还有些恍惚，盯着天花板看了许久，不知自己身在何处。  
他揉了揉眼睛想要翻身，可刚一动腰就感觉到了一阵仿佛被重击的剧痛，他马上躺了回去，有些咬牙切齿。  
“简直禽兽。”他吃力地从床头柜上取过自己的魔杖，施展魔法让衣服自动套在他身上，又倒在床上休息了一会儿，赤着脚慢吞吞地挪到门边。他推开房门，正好迎上坐在桌边的男人的目光。  
斯内普放下羽毛笔，双手交叠，忽然不知道该说什么好。他看着男孩打着哈欠走到桌边，刚在椅子上坐下就站了起来，皱起眉。  
“怎么了？”他很高兴能问一句不那么尴尬的话。  
德拉科瞥了他一眼，没有回答：“我饿了，教授。”  
“我帮你去加热午餐。”他说着站起身，将早就准备好的午餐端过来，把桌上的杂物推到一边。德拉科仍站在桌边摸着鼻子。  
“这张椅子有什么问题？”他弯腰去看被德拉科嫌弃的木质椅子，男孩走到一边看着墙壁上的校长，闷闷不说话。  
“德拉科。”  
“我不能坐椅子。”  
“——怎么了？”  
男孩的肩膀微微一动，说道：“你有没有坐垫？”  
斯内普感觉自己似乎捉住了什么线索，只是一瞬间。  
“你是说——”  
“该死的都怪你，我后面很痛！”他扭头朝他低吼道，脸红得吓人。男人扬起眉，朝他伸出手，德拉科迟疑了一会儿，不情不愿地握住了。  
他把他拉到身前，硬让他坐在他腿上，手臂圈住他的腰。德拉科不自在地扭动着，试图摆脱他的手，时不时回头看一眼那排肖像，压低声音说道：“他们都在看，教授！”  
“幻身术，德拉科。”他的一只手在他的大腿上轻轻抚摸，男孩不动声色地挣扎着，实在无法阻止只好作罢，慢条斯理地开始切蛋糕。  
“我想以后住在这里，教授，”他边吃边说道，男人无所谓地应着，他不满地用手肘戳了戳他的胸口，“我想过了，我待会儿出去看看情况。如果严重的话，你得给我特权。”  
“你的特权还不够多吗，德拉科？”斯内普捏了捏他的下巴。  
德拉科回头朝他灿烂一笑，他的嘴角还沾着一小块蛋糕屑：“我想要常规范围外的特权，教授。你等着看吧。”  
斯内普耸耸肩，抹掉了他嘴角的蛋糕屑。这种事他完全不在意，他的偏心向来有目共睹，就算再过分一点也没什么关系。  
他把手伸到他的衬衫底下，一路往上，或轻或重地挤弄着他胸前的两点，让它们在他手中肿硬起来。德拉科慌张地去抓他的手，腿不由自主地张开了一些，全身痒得要命。  
“求你，教授，”他哀求着，“让我先吃完——”  
“我来帮你，德拉科。你动作太慢。”  
他硬是将剩下的蛋糕喂进他嘴里，等他吞咽下去后便把他按在桌板上。然而还没等斯内普实施脑中的幻想便响起了一阵不合时宜的敲门声，麦格教授的声音在门外响起：“我有事要通报，斯内普。”  
两人对视了一眼，斯内普抬起头，朝着门沉声说道：“等一会儿，米勒娃。”  
德拉科正困惑他要做什么，男人已经俯身压了下来。这个吻又狠又重，让他无法呼吸，德拉科被吻得七荤八素，紧紧攀着他的背，把腿盘在他腰上。他不知道他们吻了多久，在一个空隙他扭过头剧烈地喘息着，猛然意识到还有人在外面，连忙用力推他的肩膀。斯内普没有理会他的惊慌，又含住他的下唇温存了一会儿，将他推到桌肚里。  
“在这里等着。”他说道，“进来吧，米勒娃。”  
德拉科紧张地缩在黑暗的桌肚里，斯内普修长的双腿拢着他，给他一种奇异的安全感。他听着门吱呀一声打开，麦格教授清脆的脚步声越来越近，停在了他的背后。  
“有件事我得告诉你，斯内普。你知道我一般不来。”  
“很欢迎，米勒娃。什么事？”  
“今天德拉科·马尔福没来上课。”  
德拉科内心咯噔一声，下意识抓住了斯内普的左小腿。  
“我早上和你说过他今天不会来上课。”斯内普说道。  
“我想知道发生了什么事。”  
斯内普沉默了一会儿，回答道：“他受伤了，被几个斯莱特林袭击。”  
麦格教授叹了口气：“我想到过。今天上课的时候有好几个斯莱特林学生问我他为什么没来上课，其中有几个人看起来感冒了。我很奇怪，因为他们和德拉科并不同级，显然是有人在背后支使。”  
他们的声音因为隔着桌板而有些模糊不清，德拉科忍不住往前挪了挪，凑得更近了一些。  
“告诉我具体情况。那几个人是谁？”  
“是……”  
德拉科深呼吸着，他开始感到窒闷，后背冒了一层汗。见鬼，他为什么要让自己躲在这里？他明明可以回里屋，这又是什么恶趣味？他想着便恨恨地推了他的腿一把，斯内普马上将腿收回来，抵靠着椅腿。  
“怎么了？”他听见麦格教授这样问道。  
“没什么，你继续说。”斯内普的声音听不出丝毫异样。  
德拉科听着他的话，内心不知为何升起了恶作剧的念头。他撩起他的长袍，无声无息地将袍摆推到腿上，手胡乱向前伸着，摸向他腿间的部位。斯内普探了一只手去阻止他，德拉科凑上去在他指头上用力咬了一口，男人立刻缩回手。他有些小得意，盯着他的腿看了一会儿，脑中浮起了一个大胆的想法。  
他慢慢拉下他的裤链，一点一点拉到底，又把内裤扯下来，释放出昨晚在他体内肆虐的东西。德拉科咽了口唾沫，伸手握着它上下滑动，斯内普正叮嘱着麦格教授什么，他的声音有一丝细微的颤抖，只有他听得出来。  
“他们还有什么状况就报告给我，米勒娃。”  
“我知道。实际上，还有一件事我有点在意。”  
性器渐渐苏醒了，顶端渗出的液体沾了他满手。德拉科松开手，舔了舔嘴唇，凑到他双腿间吃力地含住了它。  
“……实际上，他们在谣传你和德拉科之间的关系。我是说，有人在墙上乱涂乱画，被我擦掉了。但我不知道别的地方是不是还有。”  
“是什么样的内容？”斯内普问道。  
他生涩地用舌头裹住粗大的性器，微微喘息着。实在是太满了，他又恐惧又兴奋，这种当着别人偷情的感觉刺激得浑身颤抖。他细致地含吮着，舔着每一寸，慢慢深入了一些，意图吞下更多。  
“说你们之间有不正当的交易之类的，总之非常不堪入目。我想德拉科看到了一定会打击很大……”  
“我想知道具体的内容，米勒娃。”  
德拉科已经吞下了全部，性器压得很深，这让他有点想吐。他强忍着呕吐感开始缓慢地前后摇摆头部，模仿着某种进出动作，用牙齿和舌头按摩着在他口中变硬的性器。桌肚中的空气更闷热了，隐隐弥漫着暧昧的气息，他贪婪地吸着气，亢奋得满脸晕红，粗鲁地解开领带扔到一边，扯开汗湿的衬衫去摸自己的乳头。  
桌外的对话仍在继续，斯内普一面伸了一只手到桌下按住他的头，似乎要将他推得更深，一面听着麦格教授的话，时不时点点头。  
“……具体内容非常——好吧，他们说你们已经发生过关系，说德拉科为了寻求帮助而做了这种事放弃尊严的事。我在想办法找出做这些事的人。当然，我觉得校长不需要什么名誉，但被你牵扯的学生是无辜的。”  
“多谢关心，米勒娃。情况我大致已经了解了，还要拜托你多加观察。如果你有关心时政的话恐怕会知道最近的形势对马尔福家非常不利……”  
“我不关心这个。”  
“我知道，只是随口一提。之后发生什么事都不要惊讶，保持沉默就行。”  
“什么？”麦格教授的嗓音提高了，“你要做什么？”  
“我没想做什么。你会清楚的，米勒娃。”  
“我警告你，我决不允许你对学生下手，斯内普！”  
“搞清楚一点，是他们在对我的学生下手。”斯内普冷冷地说道。  
麦格教授很快就推门离开。斯内普在原地僵坐了一会儿，慢慢向后仰去，看着埋在他腿间的男孩。他揪着他的金发逼他抬起头，男孩痛得皱起眉，脸颊通红，衣服被他自己扯得乱七八糟，胸口裸露着大片雪白的肌肤。他深吸了一口气，捏着他的后颈让他吞得更深，有些咬牙切齿：“你就是欠教训，德拉科。”  
他让他全部咽了下去，然后将他拉出来压在桌板上，脱下他的裤子。德拉科惊慌失措地挣扎着，把桌子上的羊皮纸和羽毛笔全部扫了下去。然而他的屁股还是挨了好几下，痛得他眼泪都出来了。  
“我走了，”德拉科耻辱地提上裤子，愤恨地瞪着他，“你这个伪君子，明明你也很爽，少给我装腔作势。”  
“你好像有什么误会，德拉科。”  
“误会？是你让我躲在那里！你敢说你就没有期待过——”  
“没有，”斯内普矢口否认，“你要去做什么？”  
“和你没关系！你这个道貌岸然的——”  
“德拉科。”  
德拉科撇撇嘴，不耐烦地说道：“会会我的同学们。”  
斯内普停了停，挥动魔杖将地上的羊皮纸召唤起来一一归位，说道：“需要我帮忙吗？我希望你听明白了麦格教授的话，而不是沉浸在毫无意义的情趣游戏之中——”  
“毫无意义的情趣游戏！是谁昨天和他的学生上床，嗯？”德拉科马上讥笑道，朝他比了一个粗鲁的手势，“在我面前别伪装，教授。我知道你是什么样，你可不是正人君子。”  
“就事论事，德拉科。”  
“或者你是在嫌我的口活不好，”他靠近了一步，低头绑着领带，“你觉得不够刺激，是吗？——那你可以教我，帮我吸出来。”  
“德拉科！”斯内普忍无可忍，德拉科见好就收，向后退到桌子的另一头，拖腔拖调地说道：“我需要一张校长命令，教授。上面写着‘敢传我们流言的人都得去死’这样的，贴在公告栏上。”  
“我和你一起去。”他站起身。  
“不用，我自己就行。我不需要你。”  
“你越来越自大了，德拉科。”  
德拉科白了他一眼，说道：“你别阻拦我。”  
“走吧。”斯内普拍了拍他的后背。

布雷斯在休息室里坐立不安。  
他观察着那群吵吵嚷嚷聚在一块儿的斯莱特林，他们和往常一样兴致勃勃地讨论着该怎么找乐子，可这次的对象却变成了他们的同伴。其中有几个男生显得特别激动，他们大肆渲染着昨晚在休息室发生的战斗，将一场无耻的围殴描述得理直气壮。他皱了皱鼻子，扭头看向坐在角落的西奥多，他正仰靠着闭目养神。  
“嘿，西奥多。”他起身朝他走去，坐在他身旁，“这是怎么回事？”  
“什么怎么回事？”西奥多睁开眼。  
布雷斯扫了一眼那群大喊大叫的男生，压低了声音说道：“就是德拉科……”  
“我不清楚。”他耸耸肩。  
“你就不觉得——我是说，这是一群疯子。他们对付其他人就算了，但是德拉科——也不动脑子想想——”  
“你最近有看报纸吗？”西奥多打断了他的话。  
“啊？没有。怎么了？”他摸了摸鼻子。  
“马尔福早就不是以前的马尔福了，德拉科也是。他变了。”  
“什么意思？”布雷斯蹙眉，他猛然想到了刚才无意间听见的传言，一脸震惊，“你是说——该不会是——斯内普？”  
西奥多看着他不说话。  
布雷斯呆站了一会儿，显得有些沮丧。过了一会儿，他说道：“我以为那只是他们胡编乱造的。”  
“哪里有空穴来风的事情？”西奥多哼了一声。  
“可你怎么知道是真的？”  
“我看见了，”他低声说道，眼中浮起一丝阴霾，“我看见他和斯内普接吻。”  
布雷斯试图去想那个场景，还是觉得有些难以接受：“你觉得会不会是——嗯——我是说，我和潘西在一起刺激了他——”  
“你想多了。”  
休息室里的声音越来越响，男生们都站了起来，如同煮沸的锅中起伏的泡泡。门被打开了，但没有人注意到。走入的男孩靠在门边看着他们，懒懒地挥了挥魔杖，一团绿色火焰在半空中炸开，扭曲着形成了一个由无数星点组成的骷髅头，骷髅头口中吐着一条蛇。  
所有人霎时安静下来，仰起头看着悬浮的黑魔标记，绿莹莹的光芒映得他们的脸一片惶恐。一些女生发出小声的尖叫，几个反应迅速的男生马上看向门口，德拉科正抱着双手站在那儿，嘴角带着一抹冷笑。  
“好看吗？”他轻声说道，“见过很多人用，是不是？你们迫不及待挤进食死徒队伍的爸妈肯定没教过你们，对吧？”  
他逼近了一步，离他最近的一个男生条件反射地向后退去，撞上了身后的一个女生。  
“我知道你们在说什么，是不是觉得我们家倒了，可以骑上来了，嗯？”他的声音压得更低了，目光尖锐地在周围扫动，“看看你们现在的样子，有谁还在认真上课、完成作业？你们以为黑魔王掌权了就万事大吉，随随便便就能爬上去，对不对？”他的语气蓦然变得严厉了，“实话告诉你们，以你们现在的程度舔他的脚都不配！那些排得上号的食死徒哪个当年不是霍格沃茨的优秀生？知道贝拉姨妈的N.E.W.Ts有多少个优秀吗？知道斯内普除了麻瓜研究以外的成绩都是优秀吗？我爸爸以前也是级长，你们以为他是靠说大话上来的吗？”  
他一口气说了这么多，顿了顿，正想继续，一个冷冰冰的声音从人群中传了出来，宛若一根尖锐的刺：“我不知道你爸爸是怎么上来的，我只知道你是靠睡斯内普上来的。”  
“是吗？”德拉科大声问道，“那你敢不敢站出来，让我看看你那张丑脸？”  
有人低声笑起来，一个陌生的男孩挤过人群走出来，一脸不服气地看着他。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“史蒂芬·沙菲克。”史蒂芬高傲地说道。  
“那么沙菲克，你知道你被人当枪使了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你们有谁真的看见我和校长怎么样了？还是说你们觉得我不配当学生会主席，想取而代之，嗯？”德拉科不再看他，环视四周，“有人觉得我很好欺负，派了你们来试探我。你们倒是很高兴，他躲得远远的一身轻松，心里还不知会怎么笑你们傻呢……我是很好欺负，那么斯内普也很好欺负，对吗？——你们觉得斯内普知道了会怎么惩罚你们呢？”  
他停下来悠闲地看着他们，一脸平静的人是少数，很多男生的脸色已经变了，还有些人依然强撑着，努力做出一副不屑的样子。  
“我听说今天有人问我为什么不来上课，感谢关心，我就在这里直接告诉你们。我昨天被十几个没脑子的家伙追杀，受了点伤，去医院呆了一会儿。不过不用同情，把同情留给那群被绑了一夜的倒霉蛋吧——他们这么多人还抓不住一个，这就是食死徒的未来，黑魔王会对你们满意的。”  
整个休息室鸦雀无声，没有人说话，呼吸声都显得多余。布雷斯看向旁边的潘西，她正眼睛发亮地盯着站在前方的德拉科，他毫不怀疑她待会儿就会冲上去给他献花。  
“无论如何，很遗憾，校长已经知道了。”德拉科最后得意洋洋地说道，“如果担心自己的性命安全的话，门厅的新公告恐怕会让你们安心一些。”  
他说完便转身走到门前，回头看了他们一眼，报出口令后离开了。

德拉科对自己的表现非常满意。他没有怯场，也没有被忽然出现的捣乱者吓得六神无主，现场的反应也很符合他的预想。只要斯内普不在公告上捣乱，这件事就已经结束了。  
然而当德拉科看清那张新公告上的字时，他气得脸色发白，径直跑到校长室，门也不敲便推门而入。  
“那是怎么回事？”他气势汹汹地走到办公桌前。斯内普正翻阅着报纸，抬起头看了他一眼，点头示意他坐下。  
“我要听你的解释。”德拉科拍了拍桌子，伸手想把他手中的报纸抢过来，然而被斯内普手疾眼快地躲开了。他将报纸推到一边。  
“茶还是咖啡？”他问道。  
“我要喝酒。”德拉科抬起一只腿放在另一只腿上，说道。  
斯内普瞥了他一眼。  
“想脱衣服？”  
“你想看？”他扬起眉，伸出舌头慢慢地舔着下唇，伸手拉了拉自己的领带。他满意地看见男人的眼神暗沉下来。  
“不过还是算了，”德拉科说道，踢了一下桌腿，“你写的公告是怎么回事？谁让你写那个了？”  
“公告？我不觉得有什么问题。”  
“少给我装傻，你知道我费了多大劲让他们相信我们没关系吗？”德拉科又用力踹了一下桌腿，将桌子踹得歪到一侧，“现在他们不当着面说了，他们在私底下说，以为我不知道？”  
斯内普慢悠悠地沏满两杯茶，推给德拉科一杯，说道：“我只是写了我想写的东西。”  
德拉科翻了个白眼。  
——禁止碰德拉科·马尔福。  
他们心照不宣。这个碰的含义太多了，身体上的触碰只是最表面的一种，不许觊觎他、不许打他的主意、不许做任何对他不利的事……仔细琢磨简直充满了隐秘的占有欲，倒像是证实了那些猜测似的。德拉科感到头痛不已，他没有喝那杯茶，靠在椅背上瞪着他不说话。  
“你看到得有点晚，”斯内普耸耸肩，“最近有什么状况吗？”  
“有，但不用你帮忙。”他哼了一声，“我懂你那一套，遗忘咒挺好用的，但什么时候是个头？他们下一次还是会去欺负同学，这根本没用。”  
他想起几天前他走到几个格兰芬多新生面前，把被他击昏的高年级生拖走时他们惊愕的眼神。他有些嫌恶，不因为别的，他觉得自己在运一堆腐臭的尸体。他回忆起了躺在充满消毒水味的病房里的感觉，四肢无力，头昏脑胀，一想到自己差点也要变成这样他就一阵后怕。  
那已经过去了，他想。可他不敢说那些腐臭的种子是不是还残留在体内，有一天又会破开种皮长出新的魔鬼来。他不会变成那样了，他对自己说道，踢了其中一个男生的肩膀一脚，收回腿，拍了拍汗津津的双手，把手臂上的徽章重新别好。  
他转过身，那几个格兰芬多还在原地呆呆地看着他。他们的表情显得很傻，脸和天空一样是惨淡的白色。傍晚的天空仍是苍白的，没有霞光，亮得瘆人，如同发灰的画布。他抽出魔杖向他们走去，男女孩们马上露出了惊恐的表情，纷纷取出魔杖自卫，其中一人还把魔杖握反了，急急忙忙地纠正。  
“我要给你们施一个遗忘咒，保证你们忘掉刚刚看见的事。”他不耐烦地说道。格兰芬多们对视了一眼，一个女生小声问道：“为什么？”  
“少问问题对你有好处，格兰芬多。”  
“可我不想忘掉，”她低声说道，“我知道你在帮我们。”  
“我没有询问你的意见。好了，那么——”  
“我们不会到处乱说的！”一个男生忽然叫起来，“这件事只有我们几个知道，我们不会告诉其他人。”  
“抱歉，我不相信格兰芬多。”他耸耸肩，那几个学生露出了被侮辱的表情。一开始说话的女生向后跳了一步，喊着“我们分头跑吧”便向外跑去，其他人一哄而散，留下他在原地气得够呛。  
“我们只能做到这种程度，”听了他的描述后，斯内普这样说道，“时间没有多少了，德拉科。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，德拉科内心无由来的一阵烦躁。这些天他经常无缘无故地发呆，盯着一切流逝的事物出神。沙漏里增加或减少的四色宝石，旋转的钟表，书包里一张一张少掉的羊皮纸，他用坏了一支羽毛笔，它蓝绿色的羽毛已经脱落了一半，凹凸不平的毛根扎着他的手指。他从斯内普桌上的笔筒里顺了一根，他惯用的是出墨较多的样式，正好和德拉科相反。  
他们没有几天可温存了，他清楚。就像每天晚上激烈而持久的性爱，他把每一天当成最后一天来活，极力地满足自己，取悦那个男人。在这座摇摇欲坠的城堡里，他们是彼此唯一的依靠。  
“对了，最近是不是有几个女生找你说话？”斯内普忽然出声。德拉科浑身一震，很快又恢复了正常，把腿换到另一边。  
“我和女生说话你都要管，嗯？”  
“你知道不是一般的话。”  
最近的确有几个女生刻意接近德拉科。那件事很快就传到了全校每个人的耳中，他又成了学校里的大名人，走到哪儿都有人指指点点。以前这是哈利·波特才会有的待遇，现在却落到了他头上，德拉科有些得意。  
那些被他警告过的男生敢怒不敢言，只能在暗地里使绊子，却被德拉科一一揪出来交给费尔奇处置，这又引起了一场风波。而一些斯莱特林的女生却开始蠢蠢欲动起来，时不时朝他使眼色，他一经过就开始乱笑。德拉科每天的书包里都会多几封奇奇怪怪的情书，当然它们最后的下场是被斯内普扔进了燃烧的壁炉里。  
“很多女生喜欢我，你不高兴？”德拉科明知故问。终于有让斯内普吃醋的时刻，他当然不能放过。  
“看来你把这种肤浅的迷恋很当一回事，男孩。”  
“噢，难道你就很深入？”他有些不服气。  
斯内普看了他一会儿，低声说道：“你知道我有多‘深入’，德拉科。”  
德拉科的脸腾的红了，他咬牙切齿地骂了句“变态”，抽出椅子上的坐垫朝他扔了过去。  
昨天斯内普给他补落下的课，德拉科听着听着便开始走神。他先是盯着他的手看，斯内普的手指很长，不知是不是因为长时间调制魔药，指尖有些发黄。他的目光又落在了他油腻腻的头发上，德拉科不止一次怀疑他从出生以来根本就没有好好洗过，每次当他提出这一点时斯内普都不理他，生硬地转移话题。  
当他示范魔咒的时候德拉科握住了他的手，男人看着他，他马上缩回来，咳了一声，假装什么也没做。  
过了一会儿德拉科感觉有什么伸进了他的衬衣底下，搔弄着他的皮肤。他低下头，又抬起头看向斯内普，后者依然在一本正经地为他讲解，神色丝毫没有改变。  
德拉科翻了个白眼，抓着他的手按进了裤子里，侧过身指着书上的一行字要他解释。  
“这段我刚刚讲过了。”  
“我没听清，再讲一遍。”  
他的手指抓握着他最敏感的部分，他朝他露出无辜的微笑，如同一个天真的孩子。这种把戏一旦开始就会上瘾，和办公桌下隐秘的偷情一样，不过那次没有尽兴，现在刚好可以补上。  
男人的两只手都伸进了他的裤子里，男孩掩饰不住的甜腻呻吟令人发狂，他假装没听见，执意要把课程全部讲完。德拉科伏在桌面上喘息，大脑一片混乱，一个字也听不进去。他无法理解斯内普怎么还能用那种平静到没有起伏的声音讲述一条枯燥无聊的魔药公式，含含糊糊地应着，直到对方冰冷的声音从天而降，赶走了他乱七八糟的念头：“我让你复述一遍我刚讲过的内容，德拉科。”  
“什么？”  
“维克尔公式，你有在听吗？”手中的力道加重了几分，他绷紧背，低咒了一声。  
“我记不住，行了吧？”  
“记不住就不下课，德拉科。”  
“给我滚，斯内普！你以为我——你——嗯——你他妈摸哪里——”  
这场教学最后还是从桌边教到了床上。斯内普把他抱起来扔到被子里，德拉科迫切地脱掉自己脏兮兮的裤子。他们拥吻着，抱在一起抵死缠绵。德拉科舔着他的脖子，咬他的锁骨，斯内普从床边倒了杯酒递给他，将剩下的淋在两人身上。  
“火焰啤酒，”他说道，“这大概能让你感觉更好一点。”  
确实是很好，好得有点过了。他一寸一寸吮去他皮肤上的酒液，揉捏着他的臀部，德拉科的身体在酒精和魔法的作用下变得滚烫而柔软，敏感得不可思议。他在燃烧的情欲中难以自抑地战栗，温顺又热情地迎合他，任他粗暴地摆弄，最后被折腾得浑身酸痛，不得不哑声恳求着，生理性的眼泪在眼眶中打转。  
酒是德拉科的软肋。他一点都不会喝，喝完后什么要求都会答应，即使累得睁不开眼皮也下意识回应着斯内普的吻，伸出手臂抱住他，温暖他贫瘠的灵魂。  
半夜里他撑起身看他沉睡的眉眼，浅浅的一片，鼻梁是高挺的山，嘴唇含着单薄的月光。确实是很多女孩会喜欢的相貌，也许曾入过她们的梦。他认识那些向他表白的女孩，也清楚他六年级时和潘西的恋情。每个男孩都会经历青春的动荡，而他的爱情耗在了一个人身上，漫长得看不见终结。这对于他来说已经成了一种习惯，习惯得不感到痛苦。痛苦是他存在的一部分。  
他清楚如果没有这场战争，德拉科根本不会被他吸引。他本应该享受属于他的美好恋情，和某个女孩互相仰慕，恋爱、结婚、生子，得到所有人的祝福。他会有更好的生活，而不是泥陷在他这座枯死的潭里，将活力奉献给一个即将送死的男人。  
他唤醒了他，让他意识到自己的人生并非只剩下罪和死；他渴望抓住他，将他绑在身边，但这种念头又令他厌恶自己。太罪恶了，他根本没有资格。  
直到现在他依然认为自己不该拥有他，他所获得的爱是从梅林那里偷来的宝藏，总有一天他要还回去，把他应有的人生还给他。对于德拉科来说这只是他人生中的一场冒险，在战争中和一个大他二十多岁的男人相爱会让他成长，但他不会止步不前。  
他衷心希望他能拥有更明亮的未来——即使那与他无关。

德拉科梦见了过去。  
自从他的梦游症被治好以后，他就很少做梦了。他对梦有一种敬畏感，深刻的梦令他脑壳疼痛，醒来之后总会不由自主地反复回想。  
他梦见自己回到了五年级，所有人都围在他身边。高尔和克拉布乖乖地听他的话，潘西崇拜地看着他，伏地魔对他们家也很满意，几乎没有不顺心的事。他站在他们中间得意洋洋地自吹自擂，女孩尖叫着挤到他面前，他能看清她嘴唇上的褶皱。一朵张开的花，只要低头就能碰到，他意识到这是个打开的梦境，他可以选择这一种人生或另一种。  
女孩的气息如此芬芳，吸引着他向前靠去。一点点触碰，他马上能逃离苦海，来吧，选择吧……  
“时间没有多少了，德拉科。”一个声音蓦然撞进来，美好的画面停住了，像玻璃般慢慢裂开。那一瞬间他甚至有些怨恨，太美好了，他不想醒来，他隐约知道梦醒后他要面对什么。  
德拉科慢慢睁开眼，侧身向右靠去，却扑了个空。他浑身一凛，抬起头，斯内普正站在床边整理自己的袍子。  
“你要去哪儿？”他问道。斯内普没有回答，只是检查着手中的魔杖。  
“是不是主人有事找你？”他又问道，声音因为恐惧而变得尖锐起来。男人终于看了他一眼，几不可见地点了点头。  
“你什么时候回来？”德拉科爬过去抓住了他的袖子。斯内普低头看着他，他的脸在凌晨黑蓝色的阴影中看不分明，像是戴上了一张厚厚的泥塑面具。  
“我办完事就会回来。”他说道，“你继续睡。”  
这种情况以前也发生过，可没有一次让他如此惶恐。不祥的预感在大脑炸开，德拉科的心脏跳得很快，撞击着他的肋骨。他直起身去吻他，鲁莽又毫无章法，男人回吻着，可德拉科敏感地察觉到他有些心不在焉。  
他抓着他的手不放，内心的恐惧已经达到了极致，也不知该说些什么来挽留他。斯内普慢慢抽回手，头也不回地离开了。  
德拉科呆呆地盯着门看了一会儿，蓦地掀开被子下床，拖鞋也来不及穿便跌跌撞撞地跑出门，冲进走廊里。  
长长的走廊中回荡着幽蓝的风声，影影绰绰的黯淡火光和轮廓模糊的雕塑交映着，宛若一座尘封已久的祭坛。斯内普已经不见了。  
他微微喘息，又呆站了一会儿，慢慢走回校长室换下睡袍。  
他知道他睡不着了。这一天到底还是来临。  
斯内普再次回来的时候已经过了半个小时，德拉科在床边坐得发冷，一看见他就跳了起来，腿险些抽筋。  
“是怎么回事？”他问道。  
“他把我和卡罗兄妹叫过去，告诉我们波特马上就会到霍格沃茨，而且不能让他去有求必应屋。”斯内普快速说道，德拉科感到困惑不解，但他没有多问。  
“那现在该怎么办？”  
“必须要找到他。我还有重要的事没告诉他。”  
德拉科强压着内心的酸涩，说道：“我帮你去找他。”  
斯内普点了点头：“我给你几根羽毛，找到了就捏碎它。”  
终于到来了，他将羽毛塞进口袋里，擦了擦魔杖，随着他快步走出校长室。审判之日到了，他和他共同逃避的过去还是摆上了台面。他们要守护霍格沃茨，这意味着他必须要忘记自我，忘记这个男人坚持的理由。这一天，马尔福家族不再是庇护他的羽翼，他要独自迈上战场。  
找到哈利·波特，把他带到斯内普面前。德拉科努力不去想那是他上学期间的死对头，抢走了他魔杖的人，情敌的儿子。  
忘掉这些，德拉科。他必须要协助他——现在哈利·波特的存在比他重要得多，对谁来说都是，尤其是西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
他们沉默着往前走，德拉科恍惚地盯着斯内普晃动的长袍。他喜欢那飞扬的弧度，肆意中带着克制，他爱这个男人冷漠又温情的眼睛。他有时候搞不清楚自己因为什么爱上了他，他的矛盾和固执让他疼痛，可也许这正是吸引他的地方。那一天他让他在门厅里等他，他不知道这是另一个人生的开始。他埋怨着，朝他发火，但还是跟着他前行……直到明白真正的答案是什么。  
斯内普一下子按住了手臂，似乎察觉到了什么，向一个方向飞去——他确实是在飞，漆黑的袍子朝两侧展开，就这样飞向高处。德拉科愣了一秒，在背后叫喊着，拼命奔跑，可他们之间的距离还是在快速拉大。很快他便看不见他了，站在原地平复呼吸，努力不让眼泪流出来。  
这也许是他从伏地魔那儿学到的魔法，他还有很多很多没让他知道的事情。可他更在意的是这一切才刚刚开始，他就把他抛弃了。  
德拉科抹了抹额头上的汗，又向前走去。他的心情平静了一些，心脏也不硌得疼了，只是有点想吐。他明白本来就应该是这样。  
如果斯内普先于他找到了哈利·波特，那会怎么样？他要说的重要的话是什么？……也许他会告诉他他为什么要保护他，他隐忍的爱情，他等了这么多年就是为了这一刻……他不会提到一个斯莱特林男孩，不会提到另一场叛变。他陪伴了他一年，可这一年什么也算不上。  
他在墙柱边停下来，墙壁上的时钟指向早晨五点，城堡里空无一人。哈利为什么会到霍格沃茨来？为什么黑魔王不让他去有求必应屋？他都不知道，斯内普从来没和他说过。他只告诉他要保护霍格沃茨的学生，多余的事一件也不提。  
他有点想笑，到底是他自作多情把自己看得太重要，还是斯内普觉得他太幼稚，没必要和他说？是他告诉他这是成年人的战场，可他从没把他当成年人看待。他对他的感情到底算什么？  
“请所有同学，马上到礼堂集合。”麦格教授的声音蓦然在城堡上空响起，如同长长的钟声，唤醒了未开的晨曦。  
德拉科一愣，摸了摸鼻子，快速往楼梯口跑去。为什么是麦格教授在说话，斯内普去哪儿了？他对他的行动一无所知，所持有的只有那些羽毛，这是他唯一的安慰——至少他还没有抛弃得那么彻底。  
当他赶到礼堂的时候，门厅拥堵不堪。各个学院的同学睡眼惺忪地从各个方向涌来，困惑地议论着，吵吵嚷嚷。他在人群中看见了布雷斯和潘西，后者正眯着眼四处张望，似乎还没有完全清醒。  
他在餐桌的角落坐下，尽量缩起身子降低自己的存在感。学生们渐渐落座，头顶被施了魔法的天花板呈现出淡淡的蓝紫色，远方有一簇新鲜的红，几只黑色大鸟从上方飞过。  
德拉科环视了一圈，赫然在格兰芬多餐桌旁的墙边看见了一个贴墙站着的男孩，即使他的脸被阴影笼罩，头发乱得像鸡窝，他还是一眼认出了他。  
“安静，同学们。现在大家听我说几句话，”麦格教授的话打断了他的思绪，礼堂里的声音渐渐消失了，“据可靠的消息来源，那个黑魔头就要来了，霍格沃茨将要和他决一死战。我知道你们有些人想参加战斗，已经成年的学生，我无法阻止你们做出决定，还没有成年的学生跟随院长撤离。”  
没有人说话，也没有人离开。德拉科抬起眼去看墙边的哈利，太远了，他看不清他的表情。  
蓦地，像是有雷声闪过，一个低沉而令人畏惧的声音从他们头顶压下来，隆隆回响，整个天空都变暗了一分，有人惊叫起来：  
“我知道你们在准备和我战斗，我会带领我的食死徒进攻这里。我的要求只有一个：把哈利·波特交出来。只要把他交出来，就不会有无意义的牺牲。”  
礼堂里陷入一片死寂，所有人都屏着呼吸，面面相觑。潘西忽然站了起来，指着站在墙边的男孩叫道：“看！他在那里！”  
德拉科攥紧了手指，那一瞬间他有一种无名的恼火，可又说不出是什么。没等他搞明白，格兰芬多的几个同学猛然站起身面对着她，他们的凳子摇晃着倒在地上发出巨响。其他格兰芬多同学也都纷纷站起来，然后是赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳，他们都背朝着哈利，用无声的举动表达自己的态度。  
“——所有同学马上跟随院长撤离！斯莱特林的同学如果想要战斗也可以留下，但别怪我们手下不留情。”麦格教授高声喊道。  
“米勒娃！”斯拉格霍恩教授吃惊地叫道。  
“斯莱特林学院该决定为谁效忠了。”麦格教授冷冷地说道，“格兰芬多的同学请跟我来。”  
德拉科站起身朝餐桌另一头望去，果然看见高尔和克拉布混在人群中悄悄溜出了门厅。他又望向格兰芬多餐桌，可走动的人实在是太多了，他只好拉起兜帽悄悄挤进格兰芬多撤离的队伍，离开礼堂跑上楼。  
哈利肯定已经出去了，他来霍格沃茨应该是有重要的事要做，而且是能够威胁到伏地魔的事……伏地魔不让他去有求必应屋……德拉科一拍脑袋，暗暗骂自己真傻，快速跑向八楼。  
斯莱特林该选择为谁效忠了，这句话说得很对。选择伏地魔还是霍格沃茨，破坏还是守护，那群人仍被蒙在鼓里，他将毅然走向背离的道路。  
他不效忠于伏地魔，也不效忠于邓布利多，他效忠于他自己，他的霍格沃茨，他的爱人——西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
他跌跌撞撞地跑进有求必应屋，里面一片寂静，没有任何征兆。也许哈利还没有来，他靠在一只废纸篓旁深呼吸着，他还没有来，是不是斯内普已经找到了他？  
他发现自己是如此害怕他们在他不知道的角落单独相处，那个男孩是他爱的人的儿子，总能得到他额外的照顾。恨一个人不比爱一个人轻松，他对他的关注远超过他，这恰恰说明他有多重要。  
他喉咙中的肿块大了一些，他想把它咽下去，让自己不要那么脆弱。  
墙壁上出现了一个旋转的漩涡，一只肥胖的脚跨了进来，然后是第二只、第三只。德拉科立刻直起身，警惕地举起魔杖。  
是高尔和克拉布。  
他们俩看见他后马上露出了惊讶的表情。德拉科不和他们一起行动已经有段时间了，自从复活节假期结束后他就独来独往。他们对峙了几秒，他清了清嗓子，不露声色地问道：“你们找到波特了吗？”  
“我们听说波特会来这里。”高尔傻乎乎地说道，马上被克拉布警告地瞪了一眼。  
“我也知道这个消息，”德拉科说道，“我们可以蹲守他，但不应该三个人都聚在这儿。我去外面放风，你们两个在这里等着——”  
“你是在命令我们吗，德拉科？”克拉布打断了他的话，“我知道，你想要抢我们的功劳，是不是？”  
“什么？”德拉科皱起眉。他感觉有什么失控了。  
“——我们不会再听你的命令了。你骗得过别人，可骗不了我们，我们知道你家到底是什么情况。说白了只要没了这根魔杖，你们就完了，黑魔王不会再重用马尔福。”克拉布大声说道。  
“你是这么想的？”德拉科不敢置信，他的魔杖微微发颤，“这不是你说的话，对不对，不是——”  
克拉布往前跨了一步，德拉科下意识地后退，后背撞上了墙壁。男孩刺耳地笑了一声。  
“从这里出去，马尔福，不要挡路。”  
他紧盯着他的眼睛，这不陌生，很多人都曾这样看他，仿佛他有利可图。他知道从这一刻开始他们就不是朋友了，再也不是了。  
克拉布用魔杖指着他，德拉科慢慢向右挪去，紧抿着嘴唇。他希望在他眼中看到一丝动摇，这样他就能顺理成章地原谅他，但是没有。  
“快一点，别磨磨蹭蹭的！”克拉布不耐烦地喊道。德拉科退到了漩涡边上，忽然有人猛地撞了一下他的后背，他踉跄着向前扑去，迎面扑向瞪着眼的克拉布。他叫骂了一句，一团赤红的雾气从杖尖冒出。一股寒意爬上他的背脊，德拉科睁大了眼，他知道这是什么，阿米库斯曾在课上教过他们——  
“不！”  
他的左上臂完全失去了知觉，一片蔓延的涂炭之地。德拉科用力扯下外套扔在地上，厉火能吞噬所有的物质，他的外套很快就成了焦土，但它不会停止破坏，阿米库斯没有教他们如何终止它，也许他自己也不会。  
人的皮肤只要沾上一点厉火就会溃烂、化为灰烬，他虽然没有直接触碰，但也差不了多少。失去知觉的部位还在蔓延，很快他的整只左手都会报废，然后是右肩、右手甚至大脑，然后他就死了。  
他不能让这种事情发生，他不能死……他还没有完成斯内普的任务……脑子里只剩下这样的念头，他用切割咒割下了自己的左臂。一点都不痛，仿佛不是在切割自己身体的一部分。它一落在地上便成了灰，连血都没有流一滴。  
原来它已经死了，德拉科恍然大悟。他看向克拉布，又看向身后的哈利、罗恩和赫敏，他们都张大了嘴，一脸震惊。这有什么可吃惊的，他不明白，一只手而已，他还能失去更多……比起爱情和友情，摇摇欲坠的霍格沃茨，崩塌的秩序，那个男人所忍受的一切，这根本不算什么。  
他用仅剩的右手举起魔杖指向克拉布，喊了一句“昏昏倒地”，他倒下了，脸上仍是吃惊的表情。他的魔杖又转向高尔，后者摇着头向后退去，被一块木板绊了一跤。  
“不，德拉科——”他还在摇头，紧紧抓着背后的书架，似乎不知该露出怎样的表情，“我不是——”  
“你也想伤害我，我知道。”  
“不，我没有——”  
“那就带他出去，高尔。”德拉科用鞋尖踢了一下克拉布的手臂。地上那团没有熄灭的厉火烧到了他的袍子，他用切割咒切断了。  
高尔迟疑了一会儿，慢吞吞地挪过来，弯下腰拖起克拉布沉重的身躯。德拉科觉得有些累，他想擦一擦汗，才意识到自己已经少了一只手。哈利他们仍然怔怔地看着他，一动不动。  
“站在这里干什么，当雕塑吗？”他没好气地朝他们吼道，“你们不是有事情才来这儿的吗？”  
“那、那个，马尔福，你的手会没事的，”罗恩后退了一步，结结巴巴地说道，撇过头不敢看他，“肯定能治好的，我敢说圣芒戈可以……”  
“吵死了，滚远点。”他被他断断续续的声音搅得头昏脑胀，还有一种噼里啪啦的声响折磨着他，如同昆虫的窃窃私语。他低头去寻找声音的源头，不知为何有些怀念盛夏时节在草药棚度过的闷热的下午。  
哦，是那该死的厉火，它找到了新的燃料——一只装满书的木箱子。德拉科有些烦躁，他也记不清消灭厉火的咒语，他记得他曾经问过斯内普……记不清了，他的大脑在被腐蚀，什么都记不住……他在坠落，一片黑色从眼前晃过——  
“马尔福！”  
“马尔福——”  
“……是厉火的影响，哈利……”  
“消灭厉火的咒语？”一个低沉的声音从大脑的隧道中传来，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，发现自己正站在校长室的桌子前。斯内普平静地看着他，握着魔杖。  
“卡罗教授没有说过这个。”  
“他算什么教授？”他不屑地说道。  
“我知道，只有你算教授。”  
男人脸上露出了一丝笑容，他懒洋洋地朝他招手，他心领意会地走到他身边，坐到他腿上。  
办公室调情是永远玩不烂的情趣，但德拉科现在只恨自己为什么没有向他多学一点魔法。他说得对，自己把时间浪费在毫无意义的调情上，可他只是想和他多温存一会儿……  
“消灭厉火比释放它还要困难。厉火的本质是灵魂中邪恶的部分，你必须要压制它、控制它……”  
“我不知道该怎么做，哈利！真的、真的——”  
德拉科猛地睁开了眼。他正躺在地上，四周是熊熊燃烧的黑色火焰，头顶的天花板一块一块剥落，即将落在他头上时被旁边的女孩用魔杖挥开了。  
他的脑袋有点痛，像有无数只蚂蚁在毫无秩序地到处乱爬，左肩也一样——可能是旧病复发，他还能忍一阵子。德拉科愣了一秒，忽然疯狂地翻找自己的裤子口袋，可里面什么都没有。头痛得更厉害了，他意识到自己的外套早就烧掉了，连带着斯内普给他的羽毛……可他到现在还没有来。  
“怎么了？”旁边的人问道，  
“刚刚有人来过吗？”德拉科问道，坐起身，赫敏连忙扶着他的背。  
“没有。马尔福，你——怎么样？”  
“我很好，”他想也不想地说道，用一只手起身有点费力，不过还算能接受，“你们完事了吗？”  
“可以走了。”另一个声音从遥远的地方传来，不，并不遥远——只是在他的耳后。他恍惚地明白他出了点问题，他分不清声音的远近，而且哈利和罗恩一直站在他背后，他没有一点感觉。赫敏扶着他的背的时候也没有感觉，那一块的触觉神经恐怕已经损坏了。  
“还不能走，”他说道，“有人要见你，波特。”  
哈利三人对视了一眼，头顶又有一块墙皮脱落下来，砸在地上发出一声巨响。厉火吞噬木块发出刺耳而焦脆的声响，哈利回头看了一眼，说道：“我们先离开这里。”  
有求必应屋的大门被火挡住了，只有上方还剩一丝缝隙。罗恩和哈利合力从一堆垃圾中拖出了两把扫帚，后者朝德拉科伸出手，德拉科将魔杖塞回口袋里，上去给了他一拳。  
“能治好的，马尔福，”挨了打的那个人这样说道，陪着笑脸，德拉科懒得理他，“你小心一点，一只手能行吗？”  
“你小看我？”  
“我没有这个意思。”哈利连忙解释道，依然用那种令他很不愉快的眼神打量着他，德拉科又给了他一拳。  
他单手抱着他的腰，左边空落落的有些不习惯。但他必须要习惯，战争才刚刚开始，他还要去找斯内普，至少要见他一面。他已经找到波特了，也烧掉了羽毛，可他为什么还不来？  
“……不知道以后还能不能打魁地奇。”他嘀咕着。  
“肯定没问题的。”哈利马上殷切地回答道。  
“闭嘴。”  
滚烫的气流簇拥着他们的脸颊，他们穿过火焰群落在地上，德拉科挣扎着站起身，跳到一边。维持平衡变成了一件困难的事，他不得不按住扶手支撑自己。罗恩和赫敏紧张地看着他，哭丧着脸，看起来比他还要害怕。哦，他受够了这种眼神。  
“别走，波特，”他喊道，声音像漏风了似的，他一时间搞不清自己在对哪个方向说话，“教授有话要对你说。”  
“什么教授？”哈利没搞明白。  
“西弗勒斯·斯内普。”德拉科有些咬牙切齿。好吧，他承认他输了。但没关系，他还能失去更多。  
“斯内普？他找哈利干什么，把他抓起来吗？”  
“你没资格这么说他！”  
“好了，所以说到底是什么事？”哈利问道。德拉科抓着扶手的胳膊有点痛，为了避免它也报废，他站直了一些。  
“我不知道，他让我这么告诉你。本来他会来的，可不知道为什么没有。”  
哈利沉默了几秒后，说道：“我不能留下，很抱歉。我的事情还没有做完。你受的伤我真的——”  
“那和你没关系。”他粗鲁地打断了他，皱了皱眉。头越来越痛了，伤口也在蠢蠢欲动。他真的很讨厌这种感觉。  
“和我有关系，是我——是我从后面推了你。”罗恩支支吾吾地说道。  
“我知道你什么都做不成，韦斯莱。”他毫不客气地讥讽道，皱了皱鼻子。罗恩涨红了脸，但没说什么。  
“你必须要留下，波特，或者给我一个找到你的方式。”  
“不，我不能。”哈利还是摇了摇头，说道，“这件事很重要吗？”  
很重要，非常重要，是斯内普离开前唯一交代给他的事——他必须要完成，即使这是他唯一能做的事。他看着面前这个男孩，他浓密的黑发在背后起伏的火焰中闪烁着暗色，脏兮兮的眼镜后是一双明亮的绿眼睛。他很少这样认真地观察他，以另一种角度观察他。他一定和那个人有几分相像，也许是鼻子，也许是眼睛，也许是脸的轮廓，总有点什么是一样的。多么幸运，他不会知道他有多么嫉恨，不会知道他曾在多少个夜晚怅然若失，不会知道他为什么不感到痛苦，为什么又痛彻心扉。  
他的爱那么沉重，也许那已经不是爱，是后悔，是憾恨，是对自我的折磨，但无论如何他都输了。  
他输了，他还能付出更多，也许只有这样才能让他意识到他对他有多残忍。可即使如此他仍要去爱。他要爱他的全部，他的狭隘和广阔，自卑和自大，他所坚持至今的一切——那是埋在他血肉中的骨，他要连他爱的人也一并爱着，没有那段独自走过的荆棘路，他将不复存在。  
所以失去一只手什么也不算，他没有失去他的骨头，没有在属于他的荆棘路上迷失方向，他还能走，走到属于他们的未来里。  
“我帮你找到他，一个小时后在禁林等我。无论你有什么事情，一个小时内解决。”  
德拉科收回挂在扶手上的右手，从口袋里抽出魔杖。他试着走了两步，手臂因长时间维持相同的动作而变得僵冷，有些不听使唤。从四面八方传来的声音在他耳中时远时近，但他的眼睛还能用，大脑也还算清楚，还能坚持下去。

斯内普从废墟中走出，拍了拍袍子上的灰尘。他之前感觉到阿莱克托的黑魔标记被触碰便朝那儿赶去，却险些被麦格教授袭击。战争开始后他四处游荡，杀死了几只在城堡里乱窜的巨型蜘蛛，长袍被它们毛茸茸的长腿撕裂了好几道。他重新检查的时候才发现他的羽毛也已经被破坏，只留下烧焦的羽毛根。  
他焦躁不已，现在的情况已经完全失控了。他联系不到德拉科，也找不到哈利，四处都有互相打斗的食死徒、凤凰社成员和学生，魔鬼网缠住了几只蜘蛛，巨人在城堡周围咆哮着，他不清楚那些废墟下是不是埋着他爱的人和他要寻找的人。  
他还是把他抛下了，为了更伟大的利益。他一直以为这是对的，现在也没有怀疑过，可他看着掌心硌手的羽毛根，莫名有一丝后悔。  
他一定会恨他，他没给他带来什么好运，没有许诺任何未来，他带着他往前跑，可前面只有牺牲者的墓冢。如果那是哈利，他不会愧疚于给他施加的压力，可那是德拉科。  
他踢开面前的碎石子往前走，努力使自己不被杂乱的思绪干扰，可那些声音却一个劲地钻入大脑，让他不得安宁。  
你让他去帮你找哈利·波特，他的敌人，一个处境最危险的人，如果他死在城堡里，那都是你的错。  
不，不会的……  
没有什么不可能发生……如果他受伤了，如果他死了……他才只有十七岁，你十七岁的时候在干什么？  
面前冲来一个大喊大叫着的七年级学生，斯内普用一个幻身术避开了他，按着眉心，头痛欲裂。这不应该，他不应该……他要把他的人生还给他，而不是毁了他。  
他不应该离开他，但更不能将他留在身边，即使没有人知道他有多么想抓住他，即使没有人知道他此时多想去确认他的安危，可他不能。  
他有更重要的事……关乎所有人的性命，他要找到哈利·波特，把那个秘密告诉他。直到那一刻他才能回去见他的男孩，把完整的自己奉献给他。  
是的，他终于重新变得完整，缺失的灵魂被他补上……无论如何，他才是他的心理治疗师。  
斯内普来到有求必应屋的时候只看见了一片燃烧的黑色火海。它向四周蔓延，吞并了大半个走廊，破碎的焦黑砖瓦不停坠落至楼下的走廊上，到处飞扬着漆黑的灰烬。  
他皱着眉尝试着熄火，暗暗咒骂着阿米库斯。这些孩子只把黑魔法当成一种时髦而酷炫的玩意儿，从不理解它的美妙和危险。他向前跨了几步，透过墙壁上的漩涡试图一窥究竟，猛然扑来的劈啪作响的火焰险些烧焦了他的鼻子。  
这么大的火凭他一个人恐怕无法在短时间内熄灭，斯内普放弃了在里面寻找幸存者的念头。即使还有人在里面肯定也已经没命了……不，不可能会是他们，可谁会在这里放火？知道这个地方的人并不多……  
旁边传来一阵窸窸窣窣的细微声响，仿佛有人在偷偷撕布料。斯内普马上朝那儿看去，墙边的拐角处露出了半只鞋子。他越过地上的砖瓦慢慢走去，捏紧了手中的魔杖。  
那不是什么撕布料的声音，而是一个男孩在用皱巴巴的袖子抹眼泪。高尔愣愣地站在墙边望着下一层楼的走廊，那像是一个无穷的黑洞，层层叠叠破碎的边缘笼罩着幽幽的黑暗。他紧握着自己的手，脸色发白，似乎下一刻就要坠落深渊。  
斯内普皱起眉，走上前将他拉到一边，朝下望了一眼，问道：“怎么了？”  
男孩脸色苍白地看了他一眼。  
“……克拉布掉下去了，”他的声音在发抖，“走廊忽然断了，然后他就掉下去了。”  
“这里发生了什么事？”  
高尔的肩膀抖了抖，犹犹豫豫地说道：“克拉布放了火，伤到了德拉科……然后，然后他被击昏了。”  
“德拉科受伤了？”斯内普敏锐地捕捉到了关键点，内心一紧，“什么伤？”  
“不知道，”他茫然地摇着头，“对了，他断了一只手。”  
下一刻他就感觉自己的领子一紧，勒得喉咙极为难受，几乎要窒息。男人的脸霎时移近了，瞪着他的眼睛恐怖至极，面目扭曲：“你说什么？”  
高尔张大了嘴，挥舞着双手，什么声音也发不出。斯内普松开了他，男孩咳嗽着后退，仍惊魂未定。  
“是……都是克拉布干的，不是我！我没有——是克拉布，他要杀死德拉科——”他尖叫道，惊恐万分，“我没有做，是克拉布放出了厉火——”  
“他在哪里？”斯内普厉声打断了他的话。高尔马上闭上了嘴，像噎住了似的。  
“他……我不知道，我……哦，我听到了，他对波特说在禁林等他。”高尔连忙说道，讨好地看着他。  
斯内普冷冷地剜了他一眼，扭身离开了。

德拉科睁开眼，晃了晃脑袋，慢慢用右手撑着从地上爬起来。这是他第二次昏倒在地，所幸没有人来袭击他，也许他们把他当成了无数尸体中的一具。  
他当机立断地切断了自己被厉火沾染的手臂，可这种黑魔法的火焰根本无法用常理来判断。根据斯内普的说法，它们随心而动，附着在内心的邪念之上，以折磨人的灵魂为乐。即使自己适时剔除，可厉火的种子已经落在了他身上，侵染着他的身心。  
他从离开有求必应屋开始就时不时听见迷幻般的低沉声音，它们时远时近，如同攀附着他的肩膀的魔鬼，教唆他堕落。  
那些被刻意压制的念头在脑中放大了，他的胸口燃烧着妒怨的恶火，对那个男人的指责谩骂。德拉科按着额头，坐在楼梯旁平复呼吸，空气中飘浮着粉尘，他只好将头埋得深了一些。  
他不在乎你，一点都不在乎……他只在乎哈利·波特能不能赢……不在乎……  
闭嘴，他对那个声音喊道，可不太有效。仿佛证明了他的心虚似的，它笑起来，德拉科抱着头呻吟着，恨不得咬住什么用痛觉转移注意力，可他只剩下一只手了。  
他爱的不是你……  
他起身摇摇晃晃地往下走，眯着眼辨认脚下的台阶。他还记得哪些是恶作剧的楼梯，但身体反应得有些慢，不能及时避开。更重要的是他已经有些疲惫，毫无线索的寻找令他感到挫败，他连斯内普的袍角都抓不到，更别提履行他的承诺。  
放弃吧，那个声音低声说道，有什么用呢？没见过像你这么傻的人，被辜负了还要替他做事，最后沦落到这个地步……放弃他，回到爸妈身边吧……  
闭嘴，闭嘴！  
德拉科低咒着往前走，擦掉脸颊上的汗水，用魔咒驱除前方挡着整条路的一堆石块。他刚刚在三楼的拐角处看见了两个熟悉的模糊背影，似乎是纳西莎和卢修斯，但没等他确认他们就转身离开了。那如同一场梦，恍惚而不真实，是掠过他童年的蓝色影子。他呆呆地在那里站了许久，也许有五分钟，头顶不断倾泻着纷纷的沙石。那五分钟平静而忧伤，他隔绝了那声音恼人的折磨，回到母亲温柔的黑暗子宫里，蜷成懵懂的婴儿。他感受到无比纯粹的爱，为自己感到羞愧。  
他会回去的，他想，他还是马尔福家的儿子，但他现在要为了自己而战。斯内普没有逼他帮助他，是他自己愿意这么做。他们都想守护霍格沃茨。  
大脑蓦然剧痛起来，德拉科眼前发黑，喉咙里发出咕咚咕咚的声音。他知道又要来了，它发怒了，要将他变成它的死灵。德拉科回想着那五分钟，母亲的怀抱使他避开了它的折磨，但现在又不管用了。  
“不——救救我——！”一声尖叫划破了寂静，他微抬起头望去，一个低年级学生哭喊着从前方的走廊转角处朝他跑来，背后是一个挥舞着魔杖的食死徒。德拉科背靠着墙壁强撑着身子，深深地吸着气，凭感觉施了一道障碍咒。红色光芒一闪而过，食死徒被绊了一跤，低年级学生惶急地从他身边跑过，奔向下一层楼。德拉科擦了擦眼睛，努力想让视野清晰一些，但作用不大。  
“昏昏倒地！”他在内心喊道。那个声音让他分心了一瞬，咒语发射的角度略有偏转，没能击中。食死徒站起来大叫着朝他施咒，德拉科不得不闪到墙后躲避。  
没机会了，快跑吧。它说道。  
德拉科承认这次它说的是对的，但他还想挣扎一下。  
“你有见到西弗勒斯·斯内普吗？”他大声问道。对方的回应就是一道钻心咒。  
食死徒大步朝他走来，德拉科后退着，闪避着他的咒语。他找准机会对他的脚施了一个倒挂金钟，男人马上被头朝下地提起来在半空中摇晃着，挥舞魔杖，口中叫喊着不堪入耳的脏话。德拉科给他加了一个束缚咒。  
“你有看见西弗勒斯吗？”他走到他下方仰起头问道，食死徒停顿了一瞬，又继续骂脏话。  
“你不回答的话我就走了。”德拉科看了眼墙壁上的时钟，那是一只古老的黄铜圆钟，流转着不明亮的金棕色，仍极有毅力地悬挂在墙壁上，告诉他离和哈利约定的时间只剩下二十分钟。  
“你说什么？”食死徒终于停止了毫无意义的行为。  
“你有没有看见西弗勒斯·斯内普？”  
“没有。”他回答得很快。德拉科点点头，转身朝楼梯口走去。  
“喂，你放我下来！”  
德拉科挥了挥手，消失在拐弯口。  
不要再往前走了。你为他受的苦没有任何意义，或许能得到一丝同情，如果你想要的话，那倒不错……  
德拉科估算着只剩下五分钟了。他的手表随着他的左手一起阵亡，此时只能凭借一点都不可靠的感觉估算时间。他渐渐听不见周围的声音了，只剩下那个魔鬼的呼唤，仿佛已经陷入它为他搭建的魔障里。那些为黑魔法走火入魔的人也许就是这样的，或者这是个梦境，他在梦里趟过一片海，海面广阔，月光如雷，有个声音幽幽地指引他：  
你会遇到你的魔鬼和爱人的，总有一天。  
也许。他终于明白那个魔鬼是他自己，他的爱和恨都是熄灭烛火的微风。他在往地狱坠去，烛火摇晃着，照亮灵魂最清澈剔透的一角。他怀着从母胎中带出的黑暗与平静向前走，只有这些他无可失去。  
德拉科沿着小路走出城堡，拐进草药棚外的鹅卵石小径中。风吹拂草叶带来蒸腾的芬芳气息，他嗅见了泥土、花瓣和未至的蝉鸣，他不知道还能不能看见这个夏天。视野在渐渐变暗，连分辨人和树都有些困难，他在禁林边的灌木丛旁坐下来，头靠在膝盖上。  
脑袋里的那个声音热闹起来，他没有回应，连让它闭嘴都懒得说。以他现在这种状态即使待会儿哈利来了他恐怕也听不清他在说什么。不，他根本不会来。来了也只是浪费时间，他并没有找到斯内普。  
黑色的网将他罩住了，他独自坐在纷飞的战火中，孤独得只能听见自己的回声。他迷迷糊糊地想到这也许是他在这个世上度过的最后的时间，他应该想一想自己都做了些什么，还有什么遗憾。他想着他的家，他的朋友，他的老师，他喜欢的人和讨厌的人，这一刻都在云端飘浮着，显得无关紧要。他还有一点时间能为他们祝福，这是他唯一能做的事。  
有谁会要一个食死徒的祝福呢，他自嘲地想，但是烙着黑魔标记的左手已经消失了，这是不是说明他能够重新来过？  
他见过斯内普手臂上的黑魔标记，比他的要深一些，但更加清晰。据他说这是使用频繁的缘故，魔法会因为使用频率的增加而变得更凝炼。他没触碰过，那是禁忌。他默默猜着每当这个印记变烫的时候他会想什么，他是那么恨那个男人。  
他不恨他，也不怪他……谁能改变自己的过去？谁又能回避那些过去带来的痕迹，他们的年轮刻在看不见的灵魂上，他只是来得太晚、太晚，什么也做不到。  
希望所有人都能活下去，他恍恍惚惚地想着，希望爸妈不要太难过……死亡是另一场冒险，他只是先一步上路。  
不知何时那个叨叨絮絮的声音低下去了，一股温柔的力量托起了他。他不知道那是谁，残存的一点触觉让他重新感觉到了自己的心跳，像是黑暗中跳跃的红苹果。他估摸着应该是哈利，他觉得自己应该说点什么作为遗言，虽然死在敌人怀里非常不体面，但也许在他和斯内普见面的时候，他能传递他的心情。  
“波特，是你对不对？”他说道，声音在颅脑中回荡，他不清楚对方是不是听清了，“我知道是你。我没找到教授，但他也在找你，你肯定能遇见他的。我有些事要告诉你，我知道你不会相信我说的话，但请你听完，因为我不会说第二次了。”  
他吸了口气，无视脑子里那些乱七八糟的叨叨絮絮，继续说道：“实际上，他和你想象得完全不一样。我知道你们是怎么看他的，你们讨厌他，觉得他是个叛徒，欺骗邓布利多来得到黑魔王的信任，实际上本来我也这么认为，但后来我才知道真相。  
“这个学期刚开学不久的时候，有魔法部的人来抓麻瓜出身的学生，他表面上顺从他们的意思，实际上暗地里在保护那些学生，只是没有人知道。他还吩咐我盯着那些斯莱特林，不让他们欺负其他同学，我以前很不理解他为什么要这么做。我以为他和其他食死徒一样讨厌麻瓜和麻瓜出身的学生，但并不是这样。  
“他只是想让你们以为他是这个样子，他骗过了所有人，也骗过了黑魔王……这就是他的目的。凤凰社需要一个人在食死徒内部传达消息，他做的工作是最危险的，而且没有任何好处——没有人会夸赞他，也没有人能理解他。我想要理解一点点，但还是无法做到，即使我也算半个间谍。  
“……真的太难了。那么多年，我无法想象他是怎么过来的。  
“也许你会问他为什么要这么做，我知道你肯定会问。这和你有关，波特……因为他爱你的母亲，他亏欠你们，他要赎罪……很吃惊是不是？我也很吃惊，真不愿意相信，但事实就是这样。”  
他停了下来，睁着眼，可什么也看不见。他不知道对方是不是还在听他说话，太寂静了，仿佛一次呼吸就能到原野的另一头。  
就像死后的世界，他想。  
“……但我还是爱他，”过了一会儿，他平静地说道，“我不知道以后的人会怎么评判他，可我知道真相。也许我是疯了，但我爱他不是为了让他爱我，我想这不是一个应该有目的的事情。如果你还在听我说话，波特，在他找到你以后告诉他我爱他，我原谅他了，让他去做他要做的事情。”  
应该到此为止了。应该够了。  
他觉得眼前有了一线光，像是黑纸袋撕开了一角，气泡般的声音蒸腾进来。影影绰绰的说话声，来自遥远的边际，沙子泻落般的细细的风声，他的世界在慢慢苏醒。  
他有些困倦，还感觉略微刺眼。他没有沉睡，可又仿佛沉睡了一千年之久，在梦里蒙着眼独行，游荡于霍格沃茨的深夜，在墙壁上写下无法得到回应的心声——  
我需要你。  
我需要你。梦终止于那个夜晚，可他还幻想着无穷。  
“啊，还有，”他像是想起了什么，“我忘了说，他是最好的心理治疗师。”  
黑暗幕布般散去了，明亮的光刺得他的眼渗出一滴泪。德拉科眨了眨眼，又眨了眨，眼前映出一张发黄的、熟悉的脸，他觉得这一定不是真的。自从他有梦游症后他就越来越难以分清梦和现实，虽然斯内普早就说他的病已经好了。  
他低头看向抱着他的那双手，宽阔而修长，指甲壳上沾着一层泥污。它看起来小心翼翼，像是捧着易碎的结晶，他想说不是这样，他已经长大了，在生死边缘走了一遭，不会再任性了。  
德拉科越过他的肩膀看向另一边，哈利正站在那儿看着他们。他的手中分别握着魔杖和宝剑，德拉科一眼就认出那是自己的魔杖。他意识到了什么，问道：“你们已经说过话了吗？”  
“啊？”  
他从斯内普的怀中下来，拍了拍袍子。男人本来一直盯着他，见他转过头后马上撇开了眼，揉了揉鼻子。德拉科看看他又看看哈利，两人都是一副欲言又止的模样，斯内普紧绷着脸，哈利眼眶微红。  
“你们怎么了？”他又问道，皱起眉，他们依然没有反应，“我想你们应该不是想在这里站到天黑，是不是？”  
斯内普的嘴唇动了动，抿成一条线，一句话也没有说。哈利正要说话，四周起了风，头顶响起伏地魔冰冷而阴沉的声音：“好了，暂时终止。我看到你们伤痕累累，伏地魔是仁慈的，我给你们一个小时的时间休息，安抚伤者……巫师的每一滴血都是宝贵的，不能白流。而哈利·波特，如果你不想看到更多的人因为你的逃避而死亡，就到禁林里来。”  
他们仰起头看向天空，又低下头，望着对方。原来已经到这个地步了，他想。在他看不见的时间里，有多少人付出了比他还要昂贵的代价？  
哈利犹豫着看了德拉科一眼，转向斯内普，低声说道：“我都知道了，教授。但那条蛇我还没有消灭掉。”  
蛇？什么蛇？德拉科没有问。  
哈利停了停，将宝剑向他们递来。斯内普没有动，德拉科瞥了他一眼，从他手中接过它挥了挥，抬起眉：“感觉还不错。用这个杀了蛇，是吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你不担心吗？”  
“呃，我比较担心的是你一只手用起来会不会比较——”  
“不劳费心！”他白了他一眼，“你什么时候把魔杖还给我？”  
“很快，”哈利有些尴尬，抓了抓头发，“嗯——那么，我就先走了。”  
“你真的要去见黑魔王？”  
“是的。”  
“可是——”德拉科回头看了眼斯内普，后者的脸上没有任何表情，“你有把握吗？”  
“我会尽力，”哈利说道，他笑了笑，“说实在的，我没想过能和你这样说话。”  
“或许。不过别想多了，我还是讨厌你。”  
“好吧，”他后退了一步，又是一步，转过身去，“好吧，抱歉，我是说，我得走了。”  
德拉科没有再说话。他目送着他远去，消失在树林深处，低下头打量手中古老而精致的格兰芬多宝剑。银光在剑柄上流转，他的手掌轻轻抓握着，如此有力，他清晰地感觉到厉火的威力已经从他身上消失了。  
他抬起头看向斯内普，试探着说道：“我们也走吧？”  
斯内普定定地望着他，没有回答。  
当他听见德拉科说出那些话的时候他才明白他犯下的错有多重，他用烈火去炙烤他单纯的心，这无疑置他于死地，可他毫无怨言地承受住了这些本不该由他来承担的东西。他根本不应该得到如此纯净又无私的爱，他本以为自己连一块坟地都不会有……可现在，如果他还愿意接受，他的整个灵魂都将为他燃烧。  
左手臂上的黑魔标记在他被错认为哈利时就开始一阵阵地刺痛，但他忽略了，他不需要再去回应那个呼唤。  
他做完了该做的事，守住了该守住的东西，世间应有一块地替他留存。  
斯内普慢慢地朝他点点头，握紧了魔杖。他没法去牵他的手了，但如果有机会，他会一一补偿回来。  
至少这一次他把命运抓在了手上。


	8. 番外

斯内普回到他原来的办公室后马上进行了一次大扫除。  
这个办公室之前被阿米库斯占用了一年，他在里面进行黑魔法实验、体罚学生，一度成为霍格沃茨最令人闻风丧胆的地方之一。没有人愿意进入这个充满腐烂味和血腥味的地方打扫卫生，斯内普只好亲自上阵。他换掉了所有家具，包括肮脏的窗帘、油腻腻的桌椅、发潮的羊皮纸和羽毛笔，就连当初他亲自配置的书架也出售给了旧货商人，整个房间里什么也没有剩下。  
在他叮叮咚咚地收拾自己的行李时，麦格教授告诉他，在他的住所解除封锁之前，他可以住在霍格沃茨里。  
学校停课了，不少教授、凤凰社成员和魔法部成员都加入了修缮城堡的队列。他偶尔会在他们工作的时候出去看一眼，如果他们打扰到了他的午睡。更多的时间他呆在自己光线阴暗的办公室里，用三个月的时间将它塞得满满当当。  
魔法部一直都在给他寄信，或者直接派人来找他谈话。谈话只是一种好听的说法，斯内普更愿意把它称为审讯。他年轻的时候也有幸参加过一次审讯，那时候伏地魔刚倒台不久，他在威森加摩见到了不少同僚，他们对他并没有多少好脸色，毕竟谁都没想到邓布利多会出庭为他作证。  
斯内普还记得地下九层阴暗的走廊和冰冷的灯光，每个人的脸都是惨淡的铁银色，眉眼被生生磨钝了一层。他坐在坚硬的铁椅上，高高的穹顶和四周盘旋上升的审判员将他的脊骨压下去，他像是被桎梏了，喊不出声，尊严一寸一寸沉进土里。  
他在魔法部见到了哈利，还有韦斯莱先生、金斯莱和其他的凤凰社成员。他们对他点头致意，仿佛不认识他这个人似的，只有哈利偷偷对他说会尽快替他洗清冤屈。  
“我解释过很多遍，但他们还是认为你得为邓布利多的死负责，”他说道，“他们不能理解邓布利多对死亡的看法，他们认为你应该为那个咒语坐一辈子牢。”  
斯内普并不在乎威森加摩的成员们怎么想，他有点明白邓布利多的感觉，当你现在一定高度的时候没有人会理解你，他们只会盲目地夸赞或谩骂，而这些毫无意义。  
然而在他进行了五场几乎毫无区别的审讯后，他提出再也不会来这里了，除非他们已经给出判决。于是他回到城堡里翻看杂志购置新的坩埚和天秤，与斯拉格霍恩讨论改进活地狱汤剂的方法。城堡日新月异，他有些欣慰。  
不知是不是哈利他们从中周旋的缘故，魔法部在那之后许久没有来找他，虽然他们还是扣着他的房子不放。这种生活开始令他感到厌烦，他知道是为什么。他现在谁都不想见，只想和那一个人交谈。  
但德拉科没有联系过他。战争结束后卢修斯和纳西莎就把他带回了家，那一天一家人终于团聚，他们抱着自己儿子残缺的身体流泪，男孩越过肩膀朝他投来无奈的目光。  
我要回家啦，他用口型这样说道。他没有说话，仿佛一说话这一切就会化为泡影。他从没想过自己能活下来，也没想过自己还能重新开始。  
卢修斯和纳西莎向他道谢，他们挥手告别。斯内普最后回头看了他一眼，德拉科正在和纳西莎说话，后者紧握着他的左手，冷蓝色的风吹起他们浅金色的发。他们踏过长桥上满地的废墟，仿佛走向一个未知。  
用魔法修复一只断肢并不算难事，斯内普用黑魔法也能做到，小矮星彼得当年断掉的手也曾被伏地魔轻松重塑。但马尔福夫妇显然不想在儿子身上留下黑魔法的印记，他得知他们将他送到了圣芒戈医院接受住院治疗。斯内普想过去看望他，但在这种特殊时期，尤其当他们的身份都非常敏感的时候，他们见面并不合适。  
他不得不压下内心的烦躁不安。他不介意等待，他已经等了十几年，也不差这么几天。  
但日子渐渐变得漫长起来。他常常梦见过去，他们在校长办公室里面对面交谈，背后的钟摆轻轻摇晃，一声一声叩着光阴。男孩倾靠过来，他疏疏的睫毛搔着他的心脏。这样强烈，悸动到无法呼吸，他的眼睛被阳光堵住了，雷电来来回回敲打着他的咽喉。他嘴唇上的沟壑沾着香甜的美酒，他渴望着他的舌尖，但当他要伸出手的时候他却避开了，只留下一串笑声。  
这些梦让他怅然若失，他相信他是闯入他命运里的精灵，他注定为此发疯。斯内普在魔法部碰见卢修斯时装作不经意地询问德拉科的状况，男人的回答很含糊，不轻不重地避开了。他敏锐地意识到对方并不希望他提到他的儿子，甚至有些警惕防范。  
他一定是发现了什么，斯内普想，这很正常……对朋友的儿子下手，他也没想过自己会做出这种事。  
但他不会因此却步，这一次他一定要牢牢抓住自己的爱情。

斯内普重新见到德拉科是在几个月后，那时他已经开始重新上课，但效果并不好。  
他被魔法部无罪释放，可无罪释放和刑满释放没有区别。几乎没有学生买他的帐，一开始上课时有几个大胆的格兰芬多和他顶嘴，他关了他们禁闭。此后便有大批的学生逃课，他们在外宣扬他在课上教授黑魔法，还有人展示自己胳膊上的伤痕，说这是被他折磨留下的。许多学生家长联名写信要求校董会撤销他的职位，闹得沸沸扬扬，麦格教授找到他的时候他在办公室里煮茶，阴冷的空气中弥漫着热腾腾的清香。  
“如果你觉得不好做的话，我可以辞职，”斯内普抢在她前面说道，“魔法部已经把我的房子还给我了，”  
“不，我不会让你辞职，斯内普。”麦格教授坚定地说道。  
“校董会在给你施加压力。”  
“那不算什么，我过来只是想劝你留下来。”  
“我没说我要走，但昨天来上课的只有五个学生，还全都是斯莱特林。”  
麦格教授的脸紧绷着，不停地原地踱步，眉头皱成一团。斯内普无聊地盯着书架上的书，顺便想着今晚应该去回顾哪段记忆。  
他把他和德拉科的回忆都从脑子里取出来放进冥想盆里反复咀嚼，靠着这些熬过毫无希望的每一天。也许他应该去见他，可他无由来地觉得还不是时候。等待越长越变得像一种苦涩的习惯，一个逃脱不出的枷锁，有时候他情愿看不见他，即使回忆中的德拉科已经被他美化得失真。  
“我会贴一张公告，重审逃课的严重性。”麦格教授最后这样说道。  
“逼他们怀着恨意来上课？我宁愿课上只有五个人。”他耸耸肩。  
然而这天教室里只剩下了一个人。宽敞的教室中央孤零零地坐着一个斯莱特林女孩，她一脸呆滞，似乎不明白为什么其他人都没有来上课。斯内普叹了口气，只剩下一个人也没什么可讲的，他合上书，问道：“你为什么还来上课？”  
女孩呆呆地看着他，没有回答。  
斯内普又叹了口气，说道：“你给我展示一下上节课学过的内容。”  
女孩愣了几秒，有些慌乱地翻开书，险些把桌上的羽毛笔扫下去。  
他尽量耐心地纠正她错误的动作和咒语，暗暗觉得这个学生如果不是天赋太差就是根本没好好上过课，他讲过的咒语几乎没有几个能完全掌握。他终于勉强撑到了下课时间，女孩收拾着书包，他打着哈欠走到讲台边准备回办公室。他忽然听见了她渐近的脚步声，女孩在背后问道：“你为什么还来上课？”  
“什么？”他回过头。  
“你看，今天除了我以外根本没有人来，如果以后都是这样，你还想继续教下去吗？”女孩侧靠在讲台桌旁看着他，那姿态让他感到有些熟悉。  
“如果不上课也有工资，我当然选择不来。”  
女孩大笑起来，懒懒地拍了拍手，说道：“我有点欣赏你了，教授。”  
她靠近了一些，这个距离显得有些暧昧。她低声问道：“你觉得师生恋怎么样？”  
斯内普冷冷地看了她一眼，拿起桌上的文件包。  
“哦，你现在开始故作清高了。谁都知道你以前做过什么。”她大声说道，“这是区别对待吗？”  
斯内普哼了一声，抽出魔杖将所有窗帘都拉上，锁紧门，说道：“想玩到什么时候，嗯？”  
女孩朝他走去，从背后抱住了他。她的手指变得修长，骨节隆起突出，苍白的皮肤薄薄地覆盖在指骨上。他握住了那双手，有些冰凉，他紧紧握着不放开。  
“想我吗，教授？”男孩在背后低笑着问道，斯内普没有回头。太不真实了，比那些愚蠢的梦还要虚幻。他的爱人正拥抱着他，他的双手是一片荒漠，他仿佛被晒干了一般又干又渴。  
“……德拉科？”他低声唤道，声音中有一丝几不可闻地颤抖。  
“是我，”德拉科懒洋洋地说道，“我的左手已经好了。本来我想早点来找你，不过适应新的手费了点时间……”  
“纳西莎同意你过来？”  
“她送我来的，”他不在乎地耸耸肩，“我跟她说我得补习N.E.W.Ts。我要和你一起住，教授，”他停了停，继续说道，“我听说了你的事，所以我把其他人都赶走了。以后你就给我一个人上课。”  
“你倒是想得很好。”斯内普的呼吸渐渐变得平稳，他转过身，德拉科正笑着看着他。  
“他们都是有眼无珠，不过这样也好，没人和我争了。”他做了个鬼脸，坐上旁边的一张长桌，屁股向后挪了挪，“你的宿舍在哪儿？我之前没有去过——”  
他看了他一会儿，德拉科被盯得有些不自在，伸长腿踢了他一脚：“别光看着不说话。”  
斯内普咳了一声，慢慢朝他走去，握住了他的手腕。那枚手镯在白皙的皮肤上滑动，没入宽大的袖口，他伸进去将它捞出来，德拉科觉得有点痒，肩膀抖了抖。  
“喂，你怎么了？”德拉科问道，皱着眉，“和我说话，教授。”  
“……我在想，你的品位有没有变化。”他终于轻声说道，抚摸着他的手背。  
“品味？噢，我最近比较喜欢黑领带，”德拉科随口说道，“还有白袜子。”  
“是吗？”他低头看向他的腿，弯下腰捏着他的脚踝拉起来，脱下了那只皮鞋。洁白的短袜包裹着男孩瘦削洁净的脚，他看向另一只，德拉科自己主动蹬掉了。  
“黑领带，我没见你戴过。”斯内普低声说道，手掌在他的脚心轻轻摩擦。德拉科痒得难受，嘀咕了一句好热，外衣马上被解下来扔在地上。他仰躺在长桌上，张着腿，眯眼看着斯内普，伸出舌头舔了舔下唇。  
“以后戴给你看，”他慢悠悠地扯着自己的领带，脱掉马甲背心，只剩下一件薄薄的衬衫，“说吧，你还想看什么？”  
“——黑白条纹。”  
德拉科一愣，双颊霎时浮起一层红晕。他的吻压下来，德拉科马上将腿盘在他腰上回应他。他迫切地吮吸他的唇瓣，勾引他的舌头，将他的牙床舔了一遍，最后去吻他的下巴和脖子，在上面留下深刻的红印。  
德拉科被吻得浑身颤抖，他已经好几个月没和他见面了，对他的渴求完全不比他少。他急躁地拉开衣领，拽着斯内普的手按在自己的胸口，渴望地看着他，仰起头吻他的嘴角。  
“让我舒服，教授，”他叹息着。男人重重地揉捻着他的樱红，将那儿搓得红肿，像两颗熟透诱人的樱桃。  
他扒下他的裤子，德拉科这次穿的是一条黑色的三角内裤，紧紧包裹着他的性器，衬得他的皮肤更加洁白。他隔着布料玩弄了一会儿，拍了拍他的屁股让他翻过身，将内裤扯到腿间，指尖沿着臀缝暧昧地摩擦，找寻着那个私密的小口。  
“润滑剂在我的衣服口袋里。”男孩说道，他想去摸自己的下身，但被斯内普摁住了双手。  
“准备挺齐全，嗯？”  
“废话，我可是来这里住的。”他嘟囔道，“但我只带了一瓶，你省着点用。”  
斯内普盯着他挺翘的臀看了一会儿，说道：“试试自己来，怎么样？”  
“不要，”德拉科马上说道，“我想你帮我。”  
“试试看，德拉科。”他诱劝道，牵着他的手伸到后面，德拉科的指尖因为害羞而发红。他用力抽回手，转回身仰躺在桌面上，斯内普扶住他张开的双腿，从地上拾起外套，掏出里面的润滑剂递给他。德拉科吸了口气，挤了一些抹在手指上，摸索着自己的入口慢慢顶了进去。  
他一次性塞入了两根手指，小心翼翼打开自己紧致的内部。这种感觉太奇怪了，他同时感觉到被顶弄的酥痒感和被包裹着的温暖，像是有某种魔力，他忍不住进得深了一些，将润滑剂涂抹在甬道内，皱着眉寻找那个点。  
斯内普看着德拉科毫不自知地侵入着自己，内心浮起一种深深的罪恶感。如果卢修斯知道他在对他的儿子做什么，恐怕将自己杀一千次都不解恨。他俯下身亲了亲他的鼻子，握着他的手腕往里推，德拉科呼吸马上急促起来。他红着脸攀着他的背，小声地尖叫，一只腿被他抓着，另一只腿软软地垂挂在桌沿，白袜子点着地面。  
“你以后在家里可以试试，不过记得要更用力一些。”他在他耳边说道，德拉科羞得说不出话，狠狠撞了一下他的肩膀。斯内普扬起眉，捏了一把他的臀。  
他抓着他的手一下一下顶到深处，德拉科压抑地呻吟着，拍打着他的背，最后羞耻地高潮，在他怀里微微颤抖。他抽出他湿淋淋的手指，拉着他的腿朝两侧按去，潮湿红润的入口已经为他准备好，不满足地翕张着，仿佛在渴望着更粗暴的对待。  
德拉科一只手挡着眼睛，混乱地喘息着，在触碰到敏感点时咬紧牙关，但还是忍不住溢出低吟。他的身体越来越烫，几乎到了熔断理智的地步，男人给予他的快乐让他着魔，他向往着这种被控制的感觉。斯内普将他翻过身，让他站在桌边，从后面进入他。他紧抓着冰凉桌沿，双腿酸软得无法站稳，对方毫无怜惜的对待让他觉得自己像是进了一个圈套，一个无法跳脱的陷阱，他沉迷于这个男人身上温柔又残忍的特质。  
在那些躺在病床上寒冷又苍白的日子里，他反复地听见爱的呼唤，那是支撑他每天早上睁开眼的唯一动力。他不会告诉他在圣芒戈医院里他的病多次复发，生命力极强的厉火一次一次侵扰他的梦与现实，让他的胜利化为泡影。它毁灭他的一切，他曾弃甲丢盔一败涂地，但不息的火焰在他的灵魂中燃烧着，他回想着他曾如何打败它——母亲温暖的怀抱，黑暗中不抱任何希望的告白，只有最纯洁的情感才能让他不致堕落。  
德拉科也不敢相信自己能活着离开圣芒戈医院，在最绝望的时候他已经想好了自己的葬礼，洁白的棺椁，满堂的洛丽玛丝玫瑰，廖廖几个亲朋好友——不要请西弗勒斯·斯内普，他不想让他看到，让他安静地毁灭，灵魂的彼岸回响着哀哀的哭声。  
他被他抱着回到教师宿舍，两人在床上毫无节制地做爱，似乎要将几个月的缺席补回来。德拉科告诉他他经常在病房里听见不存在的脚步声，并不响，可太过清晰，将灵魂都要震散。  
“特别像你的脚步声，哒、哒、哒，就像是这样。很安静，然后我以为你来了，你来看我了。”他说道，“有时候我以为我只有十一岁，还在读一年级，禁林里传来的声音让我害怕。你安慰过我，让我不要怕。”  
斯内普已经不记得了。也许他真的这样说过，对于他来说不过是敷衍的安抚却成了一个小男孩极大的依赖。  
“我也有想到你，”他说道，窗外的月光流淌在被单的褶皱上，远方传来细微的风声，“我想你可能会很痛，可能会哭。”  
“为什么？我早就不哭了。”  
“你六年级的时候一直在哭。”他轻声说道。  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，低头看向自己的胸口。  
“早就不痛了。”  
“我知道。”  
他们都没有说话，德拉科靠在他的肩膀上，平稳的呼吸像吹开的空布袋。他摸了摸他汗湿的额头，有点凉。  
“还想不想做？”  
男孩摇了摇头。  
“那就睡吧。”  
他往他怀里拱了拱，又摇头，小声说道：“也不想睡。”  
“那你想做什么？”  
“……想和你说话。”  
斯内普一怔，轻轻将他抱到怀里，用手指梳理着他的短发。  
“讲讲你自己吧，教授。我听爸爸说你们上学的时候关系就很好。”  
他想了想，竟有些模糊了。他常常会把一些记忆放在冥想盆里，有时候是因为它们很重要，或者是由于大脑负荷太重，后来他习惯了借助这个器具来进行回忆，这反而产生了一种不好的依赖性。  
“我刚入学的时候你爸爸就是级长，他对我欣赏有加，”他说道，“我一直都很受他的照顾。”  
德拉科等着听后面的故事，可男人却不继续讲了，于是推了推他的手：“没了？”  
“没了。”  
“不是吧，就这么一点？”德拉科失望极了，“这明明是套话吧？”  
“不是套话，”他摇摇头，“卢修斯的确待我不错。不过我却背叛了他。”  
“——这也没有办法，这不是你的错，”他抿住下唇，感觉喉咙肿起了一小块，“你做的是对的。”  
“你指的什么？”他侧过头。  
“难道不是说你当了间谍这件事吗？”  
“不，我是说我上了他儿子这件事。”  
德拉科的郁闷之情一扫而空，他白了他一眼，伸腿蹭了蹭他的，打着哈欠：“我要睡觉了。晚安，西弗勒斯。”  
“晚安。”

斯内普毫无预兆地停了三天的课，每天陪德拉科呆在房间里。他们没有上课，久别重逢做这种事太破坏气氛了。德拉科翻遍了斯内普的书架和他桌上的论文，把他收藏的所有酒都打开喝了一半，换上他的黑长袍在他面前光明正大地晃来晃去，几乎把他的雷点都踩了一遍还毫不自知，最后被男人忍无可忍地压在床上惩罚。  
“知道自己做错了什么吗？”  
“我没做错——”  
斯内普毫不客气地拍了一下他的臀，德拉科叫了一声，挣扎起来。  
“下次还偷喝我的酒吗？”  
“你有酒却不告诉我——”  
又是重重的一下，德拉科又气又羞，更不想乖乖听话了。然而他无论怎么做都无法逃脱斯内普的掌控，最后屁股高高肿起了一块，那天晚上他只能趴着睡觉。终于消肿后他便吸取教训什么都不动，整天躺在床上或坐在斯内普旁边，除了吃饭睡觉聊天以外就是不分昼夜地欢爱，几乎没有别的事可做。  
第四天时麦格教授终于敲响了他寝室的门，那时候德拉科正趴在桌子上看书，身上披着斯内普的外套。听见敲门声后他马上抱着书跑到了盥洗室里，动作之快让斯内普甚至来不及劝阻。  
“你三天没有上课了，西弗勒斯，”麦格教授走进来，“有些同学向我提出了抗议，我想他们还是希望能上你的课的。”  
“他们只是怕不能通过以后的考试。”斯内普说道，看了一眼盥洗室的方向。  
“我觉得不是这样。”麦格教授皱起眉，“这样吧，下次你上课的时候我去你教室里呆着。”  
“你是指变成一只猫？”  
“我在和你认真说话，西弗勒斯！”  
“我不需要你来监督他们，”斯内普马上说道，“我只需要一位助教。”  
“助教？”麦格教授扬起眉，“你说的是——”  
“我已经找到了人选，不用费心。”  
送走麦格教授后，斯内普径直走去拉开了盥洗室的门，靠在门边偷听的德拉科险些摔倒在地，被斯内普稳稳接住了。  
“你要回去上课了？”他问道，顺势挂在他身上不下来，让他把他抱到椅子上。  
“今天下午有一节课。”  
“想让我当助教，嗯？”德拉科把书放在桌上，拨了拨斯内普的头发，“我要工资，教授。”  
“你想要什么？”  
“你用嘴帮我。”  
“真不清楚你脑子里都是些什么。”  
“哈，你说是谁昨天晚上让我帮他？”德拉科瞪了他一眼，“放心吧，我会替你好好管教那些学生的。”  
斯内普给予了德拉科很大权力，他能在课堂上走来走去，扣各个学院的分数，在同学们练习咒语的时候进行指导——与其说指导不如说是冷嘲热讽，他刻薄地攻击那些上课不认真的学生，鸡蛋里挑骨头，让他们敢怒不敢言。  
而每节课前德拉科都要守在门口截住那些迟到的同学扣分，同时还要进行点名，少一个人扣十分。他第一节课光是考勤就给格兰芬多扣了五十分，斯内普对此视而不见。  
一开始还有几个学生会不服气地顶撞他，在他指出他们的操作错误时反唇相讥。德拉科毫不客气地用斯内普刚教的咒语教训了他们一番，来回几次后便没有人敢在课上捣乱了。  
斯内普有些意外地发现自从德拉科来帮忙后，课堂纪律渐渐恢复到了原来的程度，甚至更甚。比起他自己，他们似乎更害怕德拉科，原本对自己的厌恶如今大部分都转移到了他身上。偶尔在盥洗室里他都能听见他们在悄悄议论新来的黑魔法防御术课助教，颇有微词，有人甚至对德拉科进行了一番调查，大声说不明白一个食死徒为什么能这么嚣张。  
“我只能说是人以群分。”那个男生说道。  
“但哈利·波特说他在战争中帮了大忙。我看过那篇报道，还挺感人的。”  
“我也看过，里面还说斯内普是个隐藏多年的间谍呢，你相信吗？”  
“呃……”  
“依我看，那只是《预言家日报》玩的噱头。”  
那篇报道斯内普也见过，最近几天刚登在各大报纸上。那时候德拉科兴冲冲地拿着它跑到他面前，他们用了一个上午来进行评点，德拉科嘲笑哈利还是只会说一些傻话，斯内普表示赞同。  
“你看这里，他说他崇拜你，教授。”德拉科懒洋洋地指着报纸上的一句话让他看。  
“是敬佩，德拉科。他还说你们能成为好朋友。”  
“这是我听过的最好笑的笑话。”他毫不掩饰地大笑起来。  
他们都不在意报纸上报道的内容，也无所谓有没有人相信。斯内普明白这是哈利做的一点努力，他早就不在乎这些名誉了，但它对德拉科的前途有很大影响，所以当那几个学生从盥洗室里走出时，他严厉地拦住他们教育了一番。  
“德拉科不是食死徒，他的手上没有黑魔标记。很多人都看见他杀死了黑魔王的蛇，这不是波特在编故事。”  
那几个男生畏畏缩缩地低着头，熬到他说完后便飞快地跑走了。  
德拉科丝毫不知道这件事，一如既往地在斯内普的课上逞威风。然而捣乱的人越来越少，尤其在麦格教授特意在礼堂提起这篇报道后，周围人看着他们的目光已经产生了细微的变化。  
一天下课后德拉科被一群女生缠住了，她们硬要求他重新演示斯内普上课教过的内容，只要他一说话就开始哄笑。最后斯内普走来给他解围，他把她们全部赶走后便告诉他以后他不用来当助教了。  
“现在基本没有人会在课上捣乱，你在教室里反而会影响他们的发挥。”他说道。  
“影响发挥？你就是见不得我比你受欢迎，我知道！”  
“你知道就好。”  
德拉科气呼呼地躺在床上不说话。斯内普懒得理他，批改完论文后倒了两杯酒，随手施了一个魔咒将男孩运到他面前的椅子上。  
“喂，你要做什么？”  
“喝点酒，晚上好睡觉。”  
“是好上床吧？”德拉科话刚说完就被男人挥杖拍了一下后脑勺，痛得眼角发红。  
斯内普捻着高脚杯细细的杯颈，玻璃杯中的酒红色液体微微摇晃，男孩灰蓝色的双眼便在这涌动的夜色中闪烁，如同将他载往河岸的小舟。他看着他小口小口地喝酒，舔着嘴唇，脸上渐渐浮起一层红晕，双手按住额头。  
“好像和一般的葡萄酒不太一样。”他喃喃着。  
“我加了点火焰啤酒。”斯内普把酒杯放在一边。  
“我就知道。”德拉科抬起头，轻飘飘地看了他一眼，慢慢走到他身边坐在他大腿上，“我说得没错，你就是为了……”  
“为了什么？”  
男孩没有回答，他侧过头吻住了他，像只小狗似的舔他的嘴角。  
“我还记得我第一次和你去喝酒的时候，”他的眼神有些涣散了，调整姿势跨坐在他的腿上，将头埋在他的颈窝，“你骗我脱衣服。”  
“是你自己脱的，德拉科。”  
“不，是你让我脱。”他摇了摇头。  
“我没说过这种话。”  
“就是你……”他含糊不清地说着，胡乱吻着他的脖子，斯内普轻轻拍着他的背，莫名有些恍惚。他想起他第一次见到他是在一个下雨的夜晚，马尔福庄园笼罩在一片蒙蒙的昏黄中。他抖掉斗篷上的雨珠，轻轻踏进大厅，还是婴儿的德拉科便躺在摇篮中安睡。他合着双眼，脸颊红润，纳西莎站在摇篮边低头看着他，脸上是柔和的笑意。  
“麻烦你跑一趟了，西弗勒斯。”她轻声说道，“我们都想让你看看德拉科。”  
“德拉科？”  
“对，我们的儿子的名字。”她说道，“是个好名字，是不是？”  
他微微地笑了一下，掩住眼底的一丝痛意，低声说道：“很好的名字。”


End file.
